Y los vientos son de Otoño
by RochieCullen
Summary: Secuela de Como una brisa de verano...El actor Edward Cullen lleva casado con Isabella Swan..y su vida pasa por un montón de situaciones
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Y los vientos son de Otoño.

La vida en Londres puede ser terrible…si eres una extranjera, sin conocidos..lo sabía, pero lo amaba.

El salir a comprar las mercaderías, los víveres para la casa era tarea de toda la semana, lo triste era que lo tenia que hacer sola, Edward no podía acompañarme, si pero a quien me quejaría, yo decidí casarme con el hombre más atractivo que se podía mencionar ahora en los medios artísticos, hice una mueca, bueno soy su Fan numero 1.

Y el salir a hacer compras con él, acarreaba un tumulto con sus fans.

Junte las verduras, algunos enlatados, hamburguesas, o de eso no debía olvidarme, él adoraba la comida chatarra, pero de ves en cuando, cocinaba lo que me gustaba, bueno más veces cocina lo que me gustaba, él se pasaba viajando por todo aquello de las filmaciones, menos mal que esta semana estaría. Llegaría esta noche de Estados Unidos.

Estaba ansiosa por que llegara, habíamos pasado separados tres semanas, pero mañana cumplíamos un año de casados, rápido pasaba el tiempo, muy rápido.

Durante las llamadas telefónicas, no paramos de hacer planes para la ocasión, Estaba muy feliz..

Me detuve a ver las revistas, no podía creerlo en la portada de Vanity Fair, estaba Edward, compre la revista, y la puse entre las mercaderías.

Seguíamos viviendo en su departamento de soltero , era un lugar accesible y fácil de llegar.

Por mi parte había conseguido un trabajo como traductora, no es que lo necesitara, Edward estaba ganado mucho, en síntesis no precisaba empleo, pero me hacia sentir bien, el no estar sin hacer nada.

Además los libros que traducía del Ingles al Español, me divertían, quien creería que una maestra de Literatura estaría traduciendo novelas románticas. Pero mis amigas hasta ahora no creían la locura mía y el hecho de que me gustara.

Ya en casa empecé a acomodar las compras, metí un pollo en el horno eléctrico, saqué el puré de papas, estaba casi a punto, fui hacia el dormitorio, estaba todo arreglado, las sabanas de seda negras, gustos de mí adorado, en el baño las toallas dispuestas para su baño, sus pantalones y camisa preferida.

Volví a la cocina, estaba en pleno preparado de la comida cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

_ Bella amor ya llegué.._escuche el sonido de su bolso dejándolo caer en el piso, ya estaba saliendo a su encuentro, estaba caminando rumbo a la cocina cuando le llegué al paso

_ Mi amor…._ de un salto me trepe a su cuerpo y empecé a comerlo a besos _ Dios..mi vida te extrañe.

_ Bien…porque yo también…._ guau Edward..estaba muy contento de verme o su teléfono móvil se había hecho grande…_ vamos al dormitorio…mi vida…

No puse ninguna objeción, lo deseaba incluso más que él, bueno igual, por lo que sentía. Nos dejamos caer en la cama, con impaciencia mis manos sacaron su camisa y remera, el cinturón me tomó más trabajo, pero , aleluya..lo conseguí.

Por su parte las manos de Edward estaban ya bajo mi remera, desprendiendo mi corpiño, solo los jadeos y suspiros, se escucharon, durante un tiempo bien considerable.

Ya recostados en la cama, empecé a oler mi comida

_ Edward…el pollo…_ salte de la cama metiéndome la camisa de él, para cubrirme.

Llegué justo a tiempo de que mi pollo no se quemase.

Volví al dormitorio, Edward estaba en la ducha.

_ ¿Qué tal te fue ..?_ lo miraba enjabonarse, no podía apartar los ojos, era hermoso todo él _ ¿pudieron terminar las tomas que faltaban?

_ Si salieron bien, pero debimos filmar algunas, varias veces, pero al final, salieron como quiso el Director.

_ Me alegro…_ cuando apago la ducha, me acerque a él con la toalla._ Te ves cansado….; Edward caminó hacia mi y tomo mi rostro con sus dos manos, un beso suyo para mi era la gloria, sólo el aire que respiraba me hacia delirar.

_ Ay..mi Bella..te extrañé..siempre quiero que viajes conmigo.._ se quejo.

_ Amor…sabes que tengo límites de tiempo para entregar las traducciones_ me puse en puntas de pie y luego lo rodee y fui a recoger la ropa tirada de la habitación y cargarla al canasto de ropa sucia.

Edward estaba vistiéndose, muy contento. Luego me abrazo por los hombros y marchamos hacia la cocina.

Bromeando sobre lo acontecido en la filmación, nos pusimos a terminar los preparativos de la cena.

_ Puedes creer, que tuvimos que filmar como diez veces un escena en donde mi compañero estaba casi desnudo y hacia un frío de dos grados_ se sonrío_ el pobre ya estaba azul…pero teníamos que terminar de grabar.

_ Pero escúchame ¿ eso no pueden grabar en un set, sin arriesgar a la persona?_ lo mire preocupada

_ Oh eso se puede hacer pero el caso es que era una escena de autos en movimientos al lado de una carretera._ se encogió de hombros._ son gajes del oficio.

_ Pobrecito….¿tuvo mucho frío?

_ Oh si…

_ Bueno ya esta, comamos…la comida..que después tengo ganas de comer otra cosa…_ lo mire pícaramente y mis cejas se levantaron y bajaron, de forma por demás delatoras._ Creo que me he explicado..

_ Oh..creo haber entendido..pero necesitaré de una explicación, más detallada, después….

_ Oh te daré el manual de instrucciones, si no comprendes.

Estábamos llevando los platos a la mesa cuando sonó el teléfono.

_ De seguro es Alice o tu madre…_ dije

_ Atenderé..por las dudas.

Edward dejó el plato en la mesa y fue al teléfono

_ Hola…_ sonrió_ ¿cómo estas mamá?.una pausa…_..aja…si llegué como una hora atrás…_ esta vez una carcajada salió de su garganta_ se lo diré mamá, nos vemos mañana.

_ ¿Qué dijo Esme?

_ Que vayamos a almorzar con ella y que nos dejará la noche para nosotros…

Sin duda Esme , quería ver a su hijo, y le agradecía que quisiera que nosotros tengamos nuestro aniversario íntimamente.

_ Me parece muy bien…._ Edward se situó detrás de mí, me abrazo apretadamente.

_ Increíble que mañana ya cumplamos un año de casados_ un beso cayó en mi cuello_ gracias por este año maravilloso pequeña….

_ Gracias ..por amarme…Edward Cullen…

_ Mi preciosa…no hay gratitud que se pueda decir o demostrar en la felicidad compartida. Y esta es una que la estamos viviendo diariamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno este es el prologo que les entrego por el nuevo Fics…

Por supuesto que en donde el protagonista es nada menos que mi adorado Edward….

Le agradezco mucho que mis amigas sigan conmigo…

Este se publicará los días lunes….

Con un beso…. Para todas Rochie Cullen..

Espero sus comentarios….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Mi vida..tu vida…¿podemos decir la nuestra?

Edward POV.

Dios, estaba agotado, durante tres semanas, filmando sin descansar, me provocaron un estrés único, pero saber que pondría llegar a mi casa, y concebir a Bella en mis brazos, era un lujo, y una dicha increíble.

Me di vuelta y la sentí dormida, con su cuerpo abrazado a una almohada, me dio celos de ese relleno de plumas, mi cuerpo quería sentir sus brazos.

Levante la sábana y curiosee en sus curvas, tenia puesto un camisón color verde trasparente, una pierna flexionada hacia el vientre, perfilaba de una manera increíble sus curvas.

El deseo empezó a despertar en mi cuerpo, no pude evitar pasar mi mano por sus caderas y subir por la curva de su cintura y llegar hasta el borde de sus pechos, Bella empezó a moverse, lanzando un ronroneo de lo más sensual.

_ Humm…¿Edward?_ se giró y sus brazos se metieron en el hueco de mi cuello._ me encanta que estés conmigo….

_ Y yo mi corazón…_ la tomé de la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo_ Feliz aniversario…te amo princesa.._ metí mi mano debajo de la almohada y saque un estuche_ esto es para ti.

Bella se sentó refregando sus ojos, tomó el estuche y lo abrió.

_ ¡Oh…Edward!_ dentro del estuche había una pulsera de plata, que tenia unos diseños griegos_ es hermosa..

_ Mi amor..este es uno de los primeros que te regalare…por cada año que cumplamos juntos, una se irá sumando…

_ Dios te amo…_ me abrazó y me apretó tan fuerte que podía sentir cada curva calcada en mi piel, un gruñido de deseo se escapó de mi garganta.

_ Isabella Marie Cullen…te amo…desesperadamente y deseo seguir viviendo contigo por el resto que me regalen en esta vida.

Bella, se puso en cuclillas sobre mis caderas, con su mano derecha empujo de mi pecho hasta que quede tendido en la cama, muy lentamente tomo el borde de su camisolín y lo levantó, para sacárselos por su cabeza,, retuve el aire cuando quedó con sus senos libres y una pequeña biquini sobre mi, el bóxer que llevaba puesto no impidió que mi enorme deseo se presionase en su centro.

_ Mi querido…...Edward…. y yo te amo más que a mi vida_ muy lentamente bajo su torso presionando esas dulces cerezas sobre mi, mis manos no perdieron un segundo en tomar sus senos y conducirlos a mi boca que codiciosa la esperaba. Delirando con esa fruta entre mis labios , mi lengua solo atino a enroscarse y succionar ávidamente.

En cambio las manos de ella se habían metido en mi pelo, presionando mis hombros, sus caderas realizaban movimientos que ponían en brazas mi pene, que ya buscaba escaparse de los confines de mis bóxer, la humedad de su intimidad, remitía ondas de calor a esa parte de mi cuerpo, que ansiosa quería meterse dentro de mi amada..

Mi mano llegó as sus caderas, y sujetándola la saque de encima , la acosté en la cama y su biquini salió volando de su cuerpo, para recibir mi boca en su lugar., separe sus piernas viendo que la humedad alojada allí, me invitaba a sumergirme y saciar mi deseo., con delicadeza separe esos labios y la punta de mi lengua llegó a su botón del placer, en pequeños círculos, acaricie, deteniéndome cuando iniciaba pequeñas sacudidas, no quería que terminase, mi deseo era extender ese tormento , al sentir que nuevamente volvía a un ritmo normal su respiración, emprendía una nueva escaramuza. Era un deleite conseguir, cada orgasmo de ella en mi boca, cuando en esta ocasión sentí que iniciaba nuevamente el viaje al placer, mi lengua acaricio desde el clítoris hasta su entrada, la caricia la repetí, la cantidad necesaria hasta sentir que su cuerpo se contorsionaba y sacudía bajo mi tortura.

Sólo al lograr que alcanzase un momento placentero, podía dar rienda suelta al mío. Me encantaba, tomarla de diferentes maneras, para Bella no había límites en nuestra relación, era muy desprendida y audaz y el orgullo de saberme el único hombre en su vida, me hacia ser consiente que de cada gozo de su cuerpo yo era el responsable. Adoraba ser posesivo, adoraba tenerla para mi, y me había dado cuenta de que era celoso. No quería que nadie interfiriera en nuestra relación. Ni que nadie posase sus ojos en ella.

Me baje de la cama y la tome de la cintura poniéndola de rodillas y luego inclinándola para quedar agachada con las palmas pegadas a la cama, con la cola en el borde, esa postura me encantaba, podía llenarla completamente, me volvía loco entrar en ella, dominando mis movimientos y sintiendo cada contracción, siempre había sido cuidadoso con ella, por que al ser muy estrecha, siempre tenia que lograr un gran orgasmo previo par amarla totalmente para sentirme parte de ella.

_ Adoro tu cuerpo, este es una parte que solamente yo la aprecio y me hace delirar_ acaricie sus glúteos, me incline sobre ella, presionando mi pecho a su espalda, mis manos tomaron sus senos, acariciándolos_ bese su cuello apartando el pelo de la nuca_ te amo_ diciendo esto mis dedos habían llegado a su entrada, acariciando, no pude evitar, tomar mi pene y rozar su entrada y clítoris, antes de deslizarme profundamente, solo su suspiro me indico, que estaba cómoda y disfrutando, volví a acariciar sus brazos, sus pechos, y besar su espalda, mi lengua lamió su columna, produciendo una pequeña contracción en su interior, presionando de esa manera mi miembro, que empezó a realizar un vaivén rápido, que no pude evitar , mis caderas empezaron a chocar contra sus nalgas, mis manos asían sus caderas, procurando impartir un movimiento que acompañara a los míos. Pasaron varios minutos cuando sentí que empezaba una corriente de energía, esta se estaba juntando para desencadenar un tremendo orgasmo, ya saciados nos tendimos en la cama, yo cayendo pegada a su espalda pero de costado para evitar mi peso.

Mi mano acaricio su rostro y pelo y un beso se poso detrás de su oreja.

_ Te amo_ dije y estire mi brazos tomando las sabanas para volver a taparnos. De nuevo caímos en un sueño, delicioso.

Bella POV

Desperté feliz, tener a Edward conmigo era una delicia….saber que había dejado todo por él, y que cada minuto de nuestra convivencia, me demostraba que valió la pena, me hacia dar gracias de estar viva y con él.

Ni siquiera yo podía creer que estaba casada con el famoso Edward Cullen, para mi era estresante, vivir cada día, con las noticias en TV, hablando de sus relaciones con sus coestrellas, la que más me ponía nerviosa era el ultimo Chisme de esa…..Emile de Ravin, le habían atribuido un romance avasallador, luego la de …Cristhina Ricci

Pero cuando él me llamaba y me pedía que no hiciese caso, de los rumores de farándula y que recordase que me amaba, eso volvía a poner mis sentimientos en orden.

Saqué despacio sus brazos de mi cintura, la sabana de mi cuerpo y descendí mis pies de la cama, quedándome sentada, extendí el brazo y desenchufe el teléfono, no quería que nadie lo despertará.

Al mirar mi brazo vi la pulsera, me enterneció, su gesto, una vez le había comentado que en mi país, los esposos regalaban una pulsera, llamada esclava, haciendo alusión de adornos Egipcios, a sus esposas por cada año compartido, diciendo que ese objeto simbolizaba el amor eterno de ellos para ellas. Y la devoción incondicional.

Fui al baño a darme una ducha. El trabajo no esperaba, y para colmo debía adelantar algunos capítulos, porque debíamos ir a almorzar en la casa de mis padres políticos. Miré la hora, me quedaba como tres horas para adelantar algo.

Ya en la cocina puse a hacer café, prepare unas tostadas, luego con una taza humeante de ese líquido, llegue hasta mi computadora, hoy por lo menos debía adelantar como tres capítulos.

Empecé a teclear, me sumergí tanto en el trabajo, que cuando unos besos interrumpieron mi concentración, no pude evitar saltar en el asiento.

_ Dios..papi..me has asustado.._ riendo lo tomé del cuello, que estaba húmedo, de seguro se había duchado_ ¿que tal has descansado?.

_ Mmmmm..muy bien…._ caminó hacia la cocina para volver con una humeante taza de café:_ está rico ….

_ ¿No deseas comer otra cosa?

_ No….. en lo de mamá, de seguro comeremos como …animales..

_ Si , además Emmet, dijo que estaría , y de seguro , que con el antojo de Rosalie, él también la secunda_ Emmet él hermano de Edward, se había casado con Rosalie, hacia como cinco meses atrás, y ya estaban esperando un bebé, los muy picaros encargaron a los un mes de casados.. Internamente los envidiaba, pero el doctor me había dicho que era muy difícil que encargase un bebé sin tratamiento.

Edward arrastro un sillón cómodo y se sentó a mi lado a tomar su café, buscó entre las revistas que tenía apiladas al lado en una mesita baja, en eso me recordé, que había dejado el último número de Vanity Fair, me levante y le entregue.

_ Esto lo compre ayer.._ le puse en la mano y seguí tecleando, me faltaba dos páginas más y terminaría. Cuando estaba en el proceso de volver a escribir escuche que maldecía, alce mi mirada y la clave en él_ ¿Qué pasa..Edward?

_ Dios..estas fotos son audaces…

_ ¿qué fotos?

_ ¿No las has visto?_ dijo muy serio.

_ No…déjame..mirarlas_ a regañadientes, me pasó la revista, mis ojos revisaron las fotos y trague fuerte, hojee en silencio, las fotos mostraban a Edward, vestido, pero a ellas desnudas o con escasas ropas una de ellas , él estaba sentado en un sillón , entre las piernas , con su mano posada en sus muslos. Me levante y salí rumbo al baño, fui a llavear la puerta, pero su mano, lo impidió.

_ Bella…son sólo fotos publicitarias…._ me abrazó desde atrás_ ..amor yo te amo…esas fotos no son nada_ dio la vuelta mi cuerpo para enfrentármele_ mírame corazón…por favor..

Alce mis ojos y los clave en los verdes de él, no pude dejar de apreciar sus patillas color bronce, sus cejas que tenían una curva exquisita, él era hermoso, me dolía tener que compartirle con medio mundo. Me dolía saber que debía tocar a otras mujeres, por su trabajo. Quería que sus labios solo me besaran a mi, deslice mi dedo por sus labios.

_ Lo sé…pero no lo puedo evitar…

Edward me abrazó fuerte metiendo su cabeza en mi cuello. Luego beso mi oreja, mi mejilla y capturó mi boca en un beso posesivo. Su lengua se deslizo dentro de ella, acaricio a su gemela, mordió mi labio inferior, succiono cada centímetro a su alcance.

_ Este beso solo te lo doy a ti…nadie es dueño de lo que siento, solamente tú.

_ Mi amor…no puedo evitarlo…_ suspiré …debía tranquilizarme…Yo me había casado con él, sabiendo lo que era su trabajo, y lo amaba de verdad._ ya estoy bien..prepararé la ropa para vestirme, ¿y tú que te pondrás?

_ No te preocupes..ya lo deje sobre la cama.._ se inclinó y me beso dulcemente.

….

Ya en la casa de los Cullen, el ambiente estaba eufórico, todos estaban contentos por el aniversario y también por el bebé que ya faltaba poco por llegar.

Miré a Rosalie, lucia una hermosa panza, bien redondeada, pero pequeña por sus cuatro meses, su vestido era hermoso, se la veía muy cómoda.

_ ¿me dejaras tocarlo nuevamente?_ suplique, desde que sabíamos que iba a ser un varón, no parábamos de discutir posibles nombres, era toda un batalla campal.

_ Claro Bella, las veces que le tocas se queda quieto, y a mi eso me gusta un montón. Descansa mi espalda, y no tengo tanta hambre._ me reí de su comentario.

Mi mano se deslizo suavemente por la panza materna, en mi pecho se hizo un nudo, deseaba con toda el alma, sentir dentro mío a un bebé , producto del amor que nos profesábamos Edward y yo. Mis ojos se levantaron y miraron hacia en donde se encontraba él, como una corriente eléctrica deslizándose por el salón levantó su mirada, y sus ojos se posaron en mi mano, me hizo un guiño, y caminó hacia mi.

_ ¿qué tenemos aquí?_ se colocó detrás de mi y apoyo su mano sobre la mía_ ¿cómo está el pateador?.

_ Ufff..cada día..más inquieto..creo que heredó todos los genes del padre_ una carcajada de Emmet festejó lo dicho, él se había acercado y se sentó en el apoya brazos de la silla de Rosalie.

_ Díganme ustedes, tortolitos…cuando piensan llenar su nido de pichoncitos._ la voz de Emmet, trajo todos los ojos en mi.

Sentí como me envaré, sólo Edward y yo habíamos discutido sobre ese tema, le había pedido no decir nada todavía, ya que no estábamos apurados. Eso claro lo decía para convencerme a mi misma, pero en el fondo lo deseaba, claro que si, una parte de él, quería que creciera allí, en mi seno.

Pero , necesitábamos un tratamiento.

_ No te preocupes Emmet, primero nos abocaremos a malcriar al tuyo y después al nuestro, ¿verdad amor?_ Edward me abrazó, el momento incomodo para mi, pasó.

La comida y sobremesa fue en verdad divertida.

Ellos me hacían sentir de lo mejor.

_ Edward, por Dios unas amigas me mostraron la revista Vanity Fair, por favor, esas chicas cada vez están más flacas_ comentó Alice_ ¿qué opinas Bella?

_ Si, estaban muy flacas, pero lindas eran.

_ No, que va_ dijo Edward_ mi princesa es más hermosa_ al decirlo se agacho y beso mi cabeza_ te amo…_ me dijo bajito.

Me di vuelta y le sonreí.

Lo amaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno mis corazones…aquí les dejo el primer capi..de este Fics, espero les guste.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son los que me hacen desear escribir cada capítulo.

Espero sus palabras, así como yo les regalo las mías.

Besos Rochie..


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo II

**Oportunidades**

Todos podemos tener …lo que queremos….Sólo hay que saber buscarlo.

**Edward POV**

Bella estaba trabajando en su traducción, comprendía que tenía un límite de tiempo, para entregarla. Y yo debía estudiar mis parlamentos, todavía no terminábamos de filmar y volvería a viajar a fines de la otra semana, no me gustaba dejar el país…pero me había comprometido, él estar en un momento de tu carrera, en donde tu nombre era barajado como posibilidades positivas para encarar personajes, que vendían dentro del mundo del séptimo arte, era lo que aspiraban la mayoría de los artistas.

Me levanté, había estado tumbado en la cama estudiando allí para no molestar a Bella, pero ya me cansé de la soledad, despacio entre a la sala. Ella estaba inclinada sobre el ordenador, embelesado la contemplé, tenía los pies subidos sobre la silla en donde estaba sentada, pero cruzados como indio. Su lápiz en la boca y un diccionario en la mano, de seguro era el de Ingles –Español, era como una Biblia en su mano.

Seguí mi inspección recostándome por el marco de la puerta, su pelo estaba recogido en un rodete en la cabeza, sostenido con un lápiz, su cuello desde aquí, lucia tentador. Amaba a esa mujer, con toda mi alma, volvería a cruzar medio mundo detrás de ella para no perderla. Si…. amaba todo de ella , su deseo de independencia, las ganas de vivir, conocer aquello que le era llamativo, pero dentro mío sabía que por todo ese espíritu de lucha, de coraje y anhelos …ella estaba sufriendo mucho más de lo que aparentaba, sabía que no daría su brazo a torcer y no demostraría que , con toda el alma deseaba un hijo, porque la amaba, sufría por ella. Ya me había resignado, si Dios, o ese ser superior que nos custodiaba disponía que no tuviéramos hijos propios, lo comprendía, y esperaba, no…., deseaba con el corazón, que ella también lo aceptase, para no sufrir. En este mundo había demasiados niños sin padres, estaban los huérfanos de Haití, en donde había viajado para ayudarlos, habían muchas personas que necesitan, digo más bien niños, que necesitaban el calor de un hogar, el cariño de unos brazos fuertes que rodeasen esos cuerpitos, no solo físicamente, si no el soporte de un consuelo de corazón.

Mi Bella, daría mi vida, por evitar cualquier sufrimiento de su parte. Inclusive, los chismes de la farándula no me gustaban, no quería que llegasen a sus oídos. El egoísmo reinante, era descomunal…y el hambre de la prensa por cualquier desliz, era inconmensurable.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve parado allí, contemplándole, pero se ve que fue el suficiente como para ver como ella se estiraba y cerraba la computadora. Camine hacía ella, no dije palabra alguna, me sitúe a su espalda y mis manos lentamente sujetaron sus hombros dándole un suave masaje, tenia tensionada la espalda.

_ Delicioso..amor…_ dijo dando la vuelta su cabeza, siguiendo el curso de los masajes_ Justo a tiempo, para salir….me bañaré y estaré lista.

_ No hay problema…yo me cambio..y nos encaminaremos al Restaurante.

Bella se levantó y se dio la vuelta besándome juguetonamente.

_ La panza de Rose esta cada día más bonita…._ aventuro con su comentario una mirada a mi rostro._ el bebé pateó hoy cuando la toqué, no lo suele hacer..

La abracé y mi mentón descansó en su cabeza.

_ No te preocupes..la tuya también será hermosa…

_ ¿tú crees?

_ claro…y amaré mimarte con ella….a cada instante_ sus brazos me ciñeron y luego se fue al baño.

….

**Bella POV**

Llegamos al Restaurante Salvatore, nos gustaba la comida italiana, por ello, habíamos decidido ese lugar.

Edward me ayudó a bajar del auto, estacionamos dentro del área reservada del restaurante, que estaba situado en uno de los Hoteles Hilton.

Me vestí para la ocasión, con una creación en seda cruda, entallado al cuerpo, un escote bote al frente, con una pronunciada abertura en la espalda, hasta las rodillas todavía sonreía al recordar la cara de él cuando salí vestida a la sala.

Pero él no se quedaba atrás, su estilo era irresistible, camisa azul, desprendida al cuello, dejando entrever esos vellos pectorales que me deliraban, pantalón negro, pinzado, cinto negro, zapatos negros sin cordones, una chaqueta negra, no hablemos del pelo, imposible lidiar con el peine. Pero totalmente sexy, hasta con solo mirarlo, ya quería pasar mis dedos por esa seda cobriza.

Subimos al restaurante por el ascensor, elegimos ese lugar por lo reservado. Queríamos pasar muy tranquilos en nuestro aniversario. Íbamos de la mano, nuestras miradas se cruzaban a cada instante.

Ya entrando al restaurante el murmullo, se fue apagando, varias caras voltearon a mirarnos.

_ Señor Cullen.._ dijo el camarero_ su mesa lo espera_ él me apretó más la mano y nos adentramos a una zona en donde las mesas se separaban por plantas y candelabro, creaban una atmósfera de ensueño. La ideal me dije y orgullosa camine al lado de mi príncipe…estaba contenta de poder decir que era su esposa, él hasta el momento había demostrado cuanto me amaba.

Nos acomodamos y el camarero nos entregó la carta, esperando pacientemente al lado de la mesa.

Cuando ordenamos, nos quedamos sonriendo.

Nuevamente la llegada del camarero con una botella de Champagne nos sorprendió.

_ Señor Cullen..por favor sírvase en aceptar este presente en nombre de la casa._ le mostró la botella y a una señal de Edward, el mozo destapó y nos sirvió en una copas altas. Tanta deferencia me hizo arquearle las cejas, a lo que él respondió con un guiño.

La cena pasó como en un sueño, primera vez que pudimos disfrutar de un interludio de lo más agradable, desde que nos casamos.

_ ¿Quieres ir a la discoteca, del Hotel?

_ Si me gustaría dije.

No levantamos después de pagar y fuimos a la discoteca que estaba en el último piso.

La música, estaba muy movida, con gusto nos metimos entre las personas, las luces psicodélicas, hacían difícil que las personas de allí se den cuenta de la identidad de mi acompañante.

Pasamos horas bailando, saltando y apretándonos a muchos ritmos. Estaba siendo la noche más hermosa.

_ Bella..hoy ..quedará para el recuerdo, esta noche es especial…_ las palabras susurradas por Edward a mi oído, mientras mi cuerpo estaba totalmente pegado al suyo, bailar música lenta con él, era de lo más erótico. Sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda desnuda, para pasar a las caderas, incendiando cada parte de mi cuerpo.

El suyo tampoco, no se quedaba atrás con sus reacciones, impúdicamente se apretaba a mis caderas, dándome un claro indicio, de cómo estaba disfrutando del momento. Pero seré sincera conmigo, yo tampoco estaba quieta, mis manos se metían de bajo de su chaqueta, apretando su espalda, y bajando a sus caderas, lo mío pasaba desapercibido por la prenda.

_ ¿Amor quieres tomar algo?_ sonrió en mi oreja_ aparte de tus deseos muy evidentes.

_ Si me gustaría, una margarita. Y mientras vas a buscarla yo iré al baño.

Ya dentro del sanitario , metida en uno de los cubículos, escuche a varias chicas del otro lado.

_ Dios… Lois..¿Viste quien está en la discoteca?..

_ Si…no pude creer cuando lo vi…_ me quedé quieta, no era fisgona, pero ya me estaba imaginando, de quien hablaban

_ ¿Es cierto que es casado?

_ Si…así dicen..que su esposa es de América, un país..que ni se como se llama

_ Por ..Dios..pero con la que está no es latina..¿Creen que no es su esposa?_ Oh..OH…me dije..así empiezan los chismes…

_ Pobrecita..¿Dónde la habrá dejado?

_ Semejante bombón.

_¿I si vamos a saludarlo?

_ Oh..sería genial…

_ Yo no le dejaría salir de mi cama..ni un segundo.._ esa era otra voz nueva en el grupo.

Se escucho un coro de risas.

Me arme de valor y acodando mi ropa abrí la puerta del cubículo.

Ocho pares de ojos, se dieron vuelta a mirarme; Dios eran más de lo que me imaginé.

Miré a todas y me acerqué a lavarme las manos.

_ Yo tampoco lo dejo salir mucho de allí_ dije, y el asombro pintado en la cara de ellas fue mi recompensa. Bueno queridas si ustedes no pueden contener su lengua, me dije por dentro_ Y soy su esposa…no una noviecita…_ caminé hacia la salida_ Y sabe como un bombón..

No pude evitar reír silenciosamente, cuando iba saliendo. La cara de ellas eran todo un poema.

Edward me esperaba, con mi bebida y él ya estaba tomando la suya. Me acerque y alce mi brazo enroscando en su cuello. Besé esa boca..para deleite mío y de todas aquellas que se morían por hacerlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo III Mi amor sigues siendo tu

Todo lecho de rosas..encierran espinas y algunas abejas..bastante molestosas.

Bella POV

Llegamos al departamento por la madrugada, cansados pero felices, todo había salido a pedir de boca.

Tomada de su mano caminé hacia el dormitorio, en silencio y como si fuera la primera vez, mi corazón danzada de expectación, cada caricia compartida con Edward, era como tocar el cielo con las manos, la delicadeza, lo sutil de su amor, hacia que cada día me enamorase más de él.

Al llegar al dormitorio fui a la cómoda a dejar mi bolso, y me estaba inclinando ya para sacarme los zapatos cuando, sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura, ciñéndome a su cuerpo.

_ No te lo quites, espera.._ su boca pronunciaba cada palabra en mi cuello, enviando con su respiración ondas de deseo que aleteaban como burbujas dentro de mi ser._ toda la noche me pasé imaginando el momento en que mis manos tomarían tu cintura, y que estás subirían por el frente para acunar tus pechos, que ansiosos esperan no solo a mis manos, sino a mi boca.

Sólo escucharlo hablar de esa manera, ya me llevaba a punto de ebullición.

_ Mi mente divagaba, ¿de cómo te quitaría este vestido, o si te tomaría con él puesto?, todavía no lo decido_ sentí como su boca se cerraba en mi hombro, en la tela, deslizándola fuera de mi hombro, el mismo procedimiento hizo con el otro hombro, dejando que el frente del vestido cayese revelando mi torso, y liberando mis pechos a las caricias audaces de sus manos.

Estas no perdieron tiempo, presionaron, pellizcaron, amaron mis senos, mientras su boca trazaba un sendero de un hombro al otro, para luego descender por mi columna hasta el inicio de mis caderas.

Mis rodillas empezaron a temblar, me sostuve del borde de la cómoda.

_ Creo que nunca me saciaré de ti, eres mi droga personal._ cuando lo dijo me dio vuelta y capturo mi boca en un beso abrazador, en donde degustaba toda mi esencia._ Con solo rozarte, olerte, ya capturas todos mis sentidos._ Sus caderas estaban presionadas a las mías, su deseo, era una evidencia larga y dura. No quería esperar, mis manos se abrieron sobre sus nalgas y presionaron más su cuerpo.

Cómo respuesta sus manos bajaron el vestido de mis caderas dejándolos en una confusión de telas alrededor de mis tobillos, sólo estaba vestida con una minúscula biquini y mis zapatos de tacón.

_ Edward…por favor…...te quiero dentro mío….…ahora._ metió sus dedos debajo de la tela de mi ropa interior, buscando y encontrando el punto de máximo placer, no contento se adentró profundamente, metiendo y sacando en un ritmo, de lo más delirante._ yo…._ no me dejó terminar su boca sobre la mía y su lengua imitó los movimientos de sus dedos.

Cuando llegué con un jadeo de deleite, lo sentí retirarse y el sonido de la cremallera de sus pantalones, me puso sobre aviso unos segundos antes de sentirlo bordear por el costado del biquini y zambullirse dentro como un sediento a punto de la deshidratación. Su mano alzo mi pierna izquierda y la retuvo en su cadera, para profundizar su penetración. Ya no hubo palabras, estas sobraban. Mi espalda se apoyó por la cómoda, de seguro terminaría con un cardenal, en la base de la columna, pero valdría la pena.

_ Preciosa…_ su boca descendió a mi cuello en donde mordió y succionó, luego mis pechos volvieron a ser centro de atención, y el movimiento de su lengua alrededor del pezón, fue el detonante para colapsar nuevamente en sus brazos. Pero él no quedo atrás, sus embestidas arreciaron, sus caderas colisionaban con las mías y el quejido casi animal que se escapó de sus labios, y el liquido caliente, deslizándose a mi interior, con cada convulsión suya, pusieron punto final al delirio de este encuentro._ Bella…amor….eres mi sol, mi luna, el universo entero.

Lentamente se retiro, pero sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, manteniendo mi cuerpo abrigado con el suyo, ya que él no había perdido ni una prenda, estaba totalmente vestido. Lo único fuera de lugar era su pantalón desprendido, con el cinto a los costados.

Apoye mi mano en su pecho y lo empuje haciéndolo caminar de espaldas hacia la cama.

_ Señor Cullen, es muy decadente la forma en que me ha hecho el amor_ con cada pasó mis manos empezaron a desprender su camisa, para deslizarlas por su pecho, con las palmas subiendo hacia sus hombros y metiéndose entre las mangas, de esta forma le quite la camisa con la chaqueta.

_ Ch,,chchch.._ chasqueaba con la lengua y negaba con la cabeza_ has sido muy travieso….me privaste de esta vista y de que mis manos se deleiten con tu calor y sabor. _ Parado frente mío sólo ya con el pantalón a punto de abandonar sus caderas, nos detuvimos al borde de la cama_ hoy escuche que dijeron que si te tuvieran para ellas no te dejarían salir de la cama, creo que será una idea que me encantaría ponerla en práctica.

Ni bien terminé de decirlo, sus brazos se estiraron para tomarme de las caderas, pero rápidamente lo esquive, pero dándole un leve empujón, cayó de espaldas en la cama.

_ Bella….._ largó un quejido lastimero.

No me compadecí de su lamento, recorrí su cuerpo con mis ojos, debajo de la tela de su pantalón, en las caderas, ya evidenciaba, la premura de ímpetu.

_ Mi amor….._ le dije, tomando su pie, y sacándole el calcetín y los zapatos, el otro pie también fue despojado de esa prenda. Me incline para tomar el ruedo de los pantalones y otro quejido hizo que desviase mi atención a su ojos, estos estaban inmersos en mis pechos, que impúdicos se balanceaban desnudos frente a él, su lengua salía a recorrer sus labios, como si degustase algo en la mente. Sólo eso, y casi me hizo desistir de mi objetivo, darle placer a mi perfecto amor.

Di un tirón a la prenda para que salgan de sus caderas y los hice deslizar por sus piernas, solo en bóxer quedó tendido allí.

Parecía un Dios pagano, eso de los vikingos, me deshice de mi biquini, dejándolo en el suelo, trepe rápidamente a la cama y en el trayecto vi como Edward se quitaba su ropa interior, y no había duda alguna que su pasión estaba a plena combustión.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, sin preliminares, acomode en mi entrada su miembro erecto y fui absorbiéndolo, la sensación era increíble, me llenaba completamente.

Apoye mis manos en su pecho y fui descendiendo lentamente hasta tocar mi boca con la suya, el movimiento en si envió sensaciones sin precedentes a todo mi cuerpo, ya que estaba hipersensible, por el reciente orgasmo.

Sus manos tomaron mi cadera y empezó a moverlas a un ritmo sensual, rotándolo sobre su erección.

Nuevamente caía presa de sus habilidades, no pude evitar echar mi cabeza hacia atrás y lanzar otra exclamación de placer. Sin separarnos me dio vuelta acostándome en la cama pero manteniendo mis caderas casi suspendidas en el aire, luego lentamente, las apoyo en el colchón, para alzar una de mis piernas a sus hombros seguida de la otra. Las veces que llegué fueron interminables, como corolario a nuestro aniversario, Edward Cullen se llevo el globo de Oro y yo me quede con el chico de mis sueños.

Ya era entrada la mañana, cuando me moví, mi cuerpo protesto silenciosamente, me dolía en lugares que ni siquiera había reparado.

Una pierna velluda estaba atravesada sobre mis muslos y un brazo descansaba en mi cintura, la respiración acompasada de él, indicaba que todavía tenía para rato. Miré el reloj sobre la mesita 9:45 AM…

Mi Dios…me dije, me deslice despacio hacia el costado opuesto a donde dormía, mi Rey…fui a la ducha, una rápida y luego iría a comprar pan..ya no tenía y quería comer calentito con una taza de chocolate.

Ya en la cocina, revise la alacena, evidentemente, el pan se había terminado. Me puse mi abrigo, tomé el bolso y salí despacio del departamento.

En el pasillo me apresuré a llamar al ascensor, cuando estas se abrieron, me encontré con mi vecino del piso de arriba, no recordaba bien su nombre,,James..no se que.

_ Señora….Cullen_ dijo como saludo..siempre se portaba muy educado, pero no me caía bien…_ ¿apurada?

_ Si..un poco…Gracias..

_ No …nada de gracias , el placer es mío…al encontrármela_ lo miré, ya quería que el ascensor , llegase al piso de abajo. Su ojo se detuvo un poco más de tiempo en mi cuello. Cosa que me extrañó.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, me apresure a salir, maldecía a mis piernas cortas, pues el tal James caminaba, normalmente e igual iba a la par mía, ya a la puerta de salida el conserje no estaba en su sitio, por lo que él sostuvo la puerta para que salga.

_ Gracias…_ dije y me largue a un paso veloz hacia la panadería.

Al alejarme del edificio, por ende de ese hombre, que no me había hecho nada, pero me daba un no sé que en mi pecho, respiré tranquila.

Ya dentro de la panadería, siento al celular, cuando estaba por sacarlo, paró. Seguí con mis compras y el regreso lo hice a un paso moderado. El día estaba tranquilo, me gustaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba un parque, sin darme cuenta me puse a pensar en mi país, allí estaba la primavera, en pleno apogeo, pero esa estación era como el verano Londinense. Ya llegando al departamento, me quedé en un puesto de revistas a comprar algo para leer, me entretuve en varias revistas, varias de ellas tenían en la portada a Edward, tomé una y la hojee, hablaban sobre el estreno de su película que fue en abril, y las criticas y alabanzas. Algunas instantáneas detrás de cámaras, a él riendo con un cigarrillo en la boca, hice una mueca no me gustaba que fumase, el trataba de evitarlo en la casa, pero sabía que cuando estaba preocupado encendía algunos. También que sus uñas eran víctimas de su estrés, pude fijarme, que el estado de ellas eran deplorables.

Había varias fotos con su coestrella, sentados muy juntos como si compartieran algún secreto.

_ Es molestoso ..¿NO?_ giré mi cabeza y encontré a una chica baja, pero muy bonita..

_ No.._ le dije_ ¿por qué lo dice?_ no la conocía por lo que no podía entender su comentario. O simulé no entenderlo.

_ Por nada_ dijo , mirándome bien y se marcho.

Compre otras revistas, algunas españolas, y me volví.

Ya en el departamento, encontré a Edward, mirando la TV y leyendo un libro, me reí de su aspecto, estaba con unos pantalones de jeans y una remera mangas largas y medias.

_ Hola, amor…_ me saludo levantándose, tomó el bolso del pan, dándome un beso en la boca_ sabroso….

_ Hola vida.._ le dije, caminando detrás de él._ prepararé el desayuno. ¿Qué tomarás?

_ Café …y unas tostadas.._ dejó en la mesada la bolsa y me abrazó_ ¿te dije que te amo hoy?

_ No…..

_ Pues…te amo Isabella….más de lo que puedo decir. Tu belleza me vuelve loco.

_ eres un zalamero.

_ ¿qué es eso , Bella?

_ Significa que eres un adulador, empedernido.

_ Jjajajaja…hermosa..no es zalamería lo que digo…te amo.

Pasamos la mañana hablando de lo que pasó en la filmación, leyendo con él su parlamento. Y cocinando. Como postre fue un interludio romántico en la cama, con revuelo de cobijas.

No pasó ni dos días después del aniversario cuando una llamada a Edward, lo llevó de nuevo a preparar su equipaje para volver a Los Ángeles.

Una de las escenas filmadas no salió tan bien y se quería agregar algunos detalles.

Nos despedimos apesadumbrados..pero debía irse.

Así era vivir con él.

Eso era vivir con Edward Cullen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquí dejo mi capitulo…..espero les guste…

Besos Rochie


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo IV

**¿Amante..de la infidelidad…o del amor verdadero?**

Bella POV.

Bueno empezando un nuevo día sola. Edward viajó nuevamente a Los Ángeles, si….. una lástima para mi , lo tuve pocos días, pero saber que su trabajo lo llevaba, a alejarse constantemente me llenaba de angustia.

Lo habíamos hablado mucho, le pedí viajar con él, pero discutiendo los por menores llegamos a la conclusión de que igual no estaríamos juntos, ya que las sesiones duraban horas y al terminar cansado, de todas formas no disfrutaríamos el uno del otro. Por lo que al estar aquí en nuestro departamento, podía contar con su familia, o sea mi familia ahora.

Además el trabajo que había conseguido era buenísimo, no tenía que estar mucho en contacto con nadie, disponía de tiempo en los momentos en que Edward estaba libre. Claro excepto cuando vino está última vez que tenía que entregar la traducción de ese libro. Y lo lamenté en verdad.

Llevé las ropas al lavarropas, cambio de sábanas, estaba poniendo nuevas a la cama, cuando el sonido del teléfono me sacó de mi concentración.

_ Señorita Swan_ hice una mueca, las únicas personas que me llamaban así eran los de la Editorial. Había obviado el apellido de casada para evitar cualquier incidente. Sólo la jefa sabía de mi estado civil. Mis documentaciones eran de soltera, pues después de un tiempo recién había mandado validar el casamiento y mi permiso de entrada al país como turista lo cambie a residente, por ser casada con un ciudadano británico.

_ Si, con ella está hablando.

_ Soy Margarite, la llamó para concertar una cita con usted, nuestro Director, Alec Baldwin, tiene ganas de conocerle y hay una nueva propuesta de trabajo.

Me alegré en extremo, tendría algo con que entretenerme hasta que regrese nuevamente Edward. Además me encantaría conocer a los nuevos directivos de la editorial, hacía solo un mes habían cambiado de personal. Esta fue absorbida por una multinacional, que estaba acaparando el mercado de libros, en busca de Betseller.

_ Dígale al señor Baldwin, que estaré libre mañana por la mañana.

_ Disculpe señorita Swan, ¿podría agendarla para está tarde?_ se notaba la impaciencia en su voz_ El señor Baldwin, está muy deseoso de conocerla.

_ Bueno no hay problema_ me pareció con mucha premura, pero como no tenía nada que hacer, esto probablemente me ayudaría a despejar mis nostalgias, que estaban a punto de ahogarme.

_ Para las cinco de la tarde, le esperamos en las oficinas de redacción_ hizo una pausa_ si mi pregunta no es una indiscreción, ¿por las dudas ya no tendría la traducción del libro..?

_ Si le estaré llevando en el PENDRIVE, no se preocupe…

_ Era una consulta nada más…la esperamos.

_Allí estaré_ cuando volví a poner el auricular en la horquilla del teléfono. Me inundó una emoción, otro libro para traducir….durante estos meses me volví una lectora voraz.

Me apresuré a terminar con la casa, me senté en la computadora, para pasar los archivos trabajados.

Tenía poco tiempo para organizarme y salir, el metro me llevaría hasta el lugar de reunión. Pero tardaría como media hora.

…..

Las oficinas estaban en un edificio alto, con vidrios templados, la arquitectura del lugar era muy surrealista.

Me presente a la recepcionista, sólo cuando comprobó mi cita , me dejo ingresar, habían cambiado los protocolos, con los jefes anteriores todo era más informal.

Al ingresar al ascensor que tenia un espejo empotrado a una de las paredes pude observarme, vestía informal, pero no desaliñada, con unos pantalones verdes oscuros, una polera de yérsey y un abrigo negros, estaba bastante presentable, por supuesto mis infaltables zapatos bajos, evitando de esa manera cualquier accidente.

Al abrirse las puertas, me recibió una joven altísima de piernas en verdad interminablemente largas, vestía una falda marrón, con una delicada blusa blanca. Que enmarcaba su cintura, zapatos totalmente opuestos a los míos.

_ Buenas tardes Señorita Swan…_ se aparto un poco dándome espacio para caminar a mi lado_ Soy Margarite..la nueva asistente del Director..le acompañaré a su oficina_ su apostura era de en extremo elegante.

Llegamos frente al escritorio, en donde ella se ubicó.

_ Puede por favor sentarse..El señor Baldwin está atendiendo una llamada desde España..en cuanto se desocupe la haré pasar.

_ Muchas gracias.._ dije y me acomodé en el sofá en frente de ella, tomé unas revistas y di con una, ni siquiera atiné a mirar como se llamaba, pues el encabezado, me dejó sorprendida, en ella estaba Edward, bajando del avión, con su bolso de viaje, su infaltable anteojos para el sol, su Quepí. Pero eso no era lo que me llamó la atención, al lado de él caminaba muy animada Kirsten, su coestrella, esta lo tomaba de la mano y lo miraba embelesada sonriendo. Sentí como mi mundo, se empezaba a resquebrajar como si mi vida fuera un gran vitral y una ventisca azotará implacable contra ella, y esta noticia fuese una piedra estrellada contra la misma ocasionando una fisura que se iba extendiendo lenta pero gradualmente tomando toda la superficie.

El encabezado rezaba

" **Edward Cullen…volviendo de Londres…como siempre en compañía de su coestrella"…**

_Las malas lenguas dicen que la vida de esta estrella que ha surgido gracias a sus películas de la Gran Saga de Crepúsculo, es un misterio..su supuesto matrimonio..deja muchos espacios en blanco…Las veces que se ha querido tocar el tema..el sólo sonríe y elude el dar una respuesta concreta…Todos nos preguntamos..si esa relación sigue viva…o es algo de viejas cenizas que el viento mueve para recordarnos que el no está disponible…_

_¿Será que Kirsten..lo aprovecha…y dispone de sus atenciones solo para ella.?_

_Corresponsal, Sasha Marcus._

_ Señorita Swan….Señorita Swan._ la voz de la asistente me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. La miré como si fuera un cuadro..todavía no podía hilar en forma coherente mis pensamientos_ ¿Se siente bien…_ vi como se levantó y se acercó apresurada a mi.._ ….le puedo dar un poco de agua?

_ No…gracias…y si estoy bien.._ me levanté..mis piernas estaban temblorosas, tomé mi bolso , presionando cada parte asida, descargando en ese apretón mi desazón. Me paré erguida.

_ Ya puede pasar….pero ..¿me podría entregar el Pendrive, para descargar el archivo?, al salir le devolveré. _ a tientas saqué el dispositivo de almacenamiento y se lo pasé.

Luego ingresé a la oficina, esta también había tenido modificaciones, importantes, anteriormente , la sala era normal, sin mucho mobiliario , pero si con bastantes estantes con libros, con una gran mesa en el centro en donde la antigua editora Marsha Perkins, se sentaba a revisar los manuscritos, y compartía con su traductoras una charla amena.

Ahora esto era impresionante. Los estantes seguían pero habían sido revestidos con, madera fina y lustrada, la mesa cambiada por un gran escritorio de nogal, con un ordenador de ultima generación, una sola planta al lado del ventanal, no se que planta era, ni idea. Pero lucia elegante.

Y el cambio principal, la figura regordeta de Marsha , estaba ocupada por el de un , masculino, alto, elegante, de pelo negro, ojos azules. Muy atractivo, casi igual a los personajes que describían las novelas que traducía.

Ni bien trapacé la puerta se levantó extendiendo su mano.

_ ¿Señorita Swan?..._ llegó junto a mi y extendió su mano, para estrechar la mía._ Es placer conocerla por fin..estuve leyendo sus traducciones, trabajo impecable, el uso de sinónimos, y concordancias es muy correcta.

_ Muchas gracias:._ un rubor baño mis mejillas, hacia mucho tiempo..que había dominado esas reacciones, ahora la misma me tomó por sorpresa_ Me alaga que le guste mi trabajo..

_ Dios …su acento…leí que es extranjera, pero tiene sus papeles al día… Yo me esperaba, una …._ se volvió a ubicar detrás de su escritorio, sacudiendo su cabeza_ ¿Quiere sentarse por favor?¿hace cuanto que vive aquí en nuestro país?.

_ ¿Qué esperaba?_ curiosa indagué, apartando totalmente aquellos pensamientos que me habían carcomido recientemente._ Me dio la curiosidad….bueno contestando a su pregunta llevó una año aquí, pero también estuve en otro momento unos meses también.

_ Isabella me pasaría escuchándola toda la tarde…su acento es increíble..

No pude dejar de mirarlo asombrada, no entendía porque me alababa así..

_ Bueno …dejemos esto.._ sacó varios documentos_ su trabajo es muy bueno y quería contratarla en exclusividad, darle una oficina aquí..con horario.

Lo miré asombrada, no me lo esperaba, además me sentía alagada, pero debía rechazarla.

_ Disculpe señor Baldwin, pero no puedo aceptar.

_ No puedo creer lo que me dice…rechaza, trabajar fijo.._ sacudió nuevamente su cabeza_ no puedo entender porque rechazas semejante oferta…

_ Sabe…no puedo aceptar..tener horarios…me gusta trabajar en casa, sin estar pendiente de otras personas.

_ Bueno le alzaríamos el sueldo..

_ No lo creo señor Baldwin..

_ Dime Alec..por favor.._ lo miré detenidamente._ no aceptaré todavía tu negativa , te daré tiempo para pensarlo….

_ Le agradezco..

_ No…., dejemos esta conversación aquí, ahora te mostraré el trabajo que quiero que realices…tendrá un limite de tiempo…..

La reunión se extendió por otro espacio de cuarenta y cinco minutos, al termino de esta decliné la invitación de salir a tomar algo…Cuando estaba a punto de aclararle que estaba casada, entró Margarite, avisando que tenia nuevamente una llamada desde Tokio, me despedí, tomando mi dispositivo y el libro que debía traducir.

Salí rumbo a casa, debía hacer algo, que me había prometido no hacer.

Era algo que, me podía lastimar, o imaginar cosas que no eran.

Ya en casa baje mi bolso en la mesa de trabajo junto con el libro.

Prendí mi P.C, investigar en Google, no me llevo mucho tiempo, Puse últimas noticias de Edward Cullen, se desplegaron un montón de fotos artículos.. ..hablaban de su trabajo….de como progresaba la filmación.. De él saliendo del aeropuerto, con ella a su lado. Me quede analizando la foto, la mirada de mi esposo estaba escondida detrás de las gafas, pero una mueca , de sonrisa encubierta estaba allí, en sus labios, luego empecé a buscar, y sí allí de nuevo en otras tomas, Kirsten tomaba el brazo de él y se metía dentro de una camioneta.

Cuántas veces , me prometí que no haría esto, que no me guiaría por fotos, de paparazis, pero como toda humana, cual adicta a los hechos negativos, emulando a una polilla que pulula alrededor de la llama, estaba yo escarbando en una maraña de mentiras….¿ o no lo sería?

De nuevo la duda,¿ no estaba conforme, con su amor, con las muestras de incondicionalidad de su parte..?

No podía aclarar lo que me envolvía.

Tenía miedo…de que fuera verdad, tenía miedo de que fuera mentira…

Mi inseguridad, me ponía en una cuerda floja, una que se balanceaba al borde del precipicio de mi vida, amaba a mi esposo, lo amaba demasiado, tanto que tenía miedo de no querer aceptar la realidad….

¿Pero cual me decía?…. La de amante devoto, o la de infiel..

Pero él no lo era, me decía mi yo interior, pero mis ojos iban a la mano de ella en su brazo, a ese rostro levantado, como esperando un beso…que no puede ser negado.

Mi corazón..no cesaba de bombear en forma acelerada, y como eco a mis emociones, me imaginaba que cada latido contradecía lo que veía….te ama….te ama…te ama..


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo V**

_**La soledad mala Consejera….**_

**Según los estudiosos, psicólogos, teólogos.., el ser humano no puede estar solo , necesita la compañía de otro individuo…..**

**El estar sin alguien que lo escuche…lo anime y consuele..generalmente lo lleva a realizar acciones que después puede arrepentirse.**

Bella POV

Habían pasado una semana desde que Edward había viajado, como ritual todas las noches hablábamos, poniéndonos al día de los acontecimientos más resaltantes.

Pero ayer no había llamado y ahora ya eran pasadas las 11 de la noche…, estaba sentada en la cama con el control de la TV, no quería pensar en nada.

Haciendo zapping con los canales, llegué al del canal E( Entertainment)

Unos de los programas más controversiales estaba pasando TAZ…de chismes…¿Y cómo no? Hacían comentarios sobre la saga y sus actores de reparto y justo estaban tocando el de Kirsten, me quedé por curiosidad a ver, era muy mona la chica, con un pelo negro, cortado a la navaja, un degradé muy a lo Rockero, ella tenía los ojos azules, una silueta envidiable.

El comentarista hacía alusión de que había ido a una fiesta, organizada por unos amigos, en donde su compañero de reparto..¿A quién no adivinan?...Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando lo vi saliendo con ella.

Acepto no la tomaba de la mano.., estas estaban en su bolsillo trasero..normal..en, esperen Dios ahora si la tomo de la mano y se metieron dentro del auto.

Me quedé congelada..

Escuche a lo lejos el comentario del reportero.

_ Y la fiesta según comentan continuo en el Hotel en donde se alojan…_ cambié de canal, ya no me interesó nada, decidí apagar, la TV y decidir dormir…ya no llamaría, de seguro estaba muy ocupado….Me arrepentí de ver el programa…muy arrepentida en verdad.

No tomé conciencia cuanto tiempo pasó desde que apagué la TV, pero el timbre insistente del teléfono me despertó, había tardado en dormir, mi almohada, estaba todavía húmeda de las lágrimas vertidas.

_ Hola…¿quién habla?_ sin querer..había respondido en español.

_ Bella ..amor…_ su voz me produjo un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, pero la voz no me salió, gruesas lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse por mi rostro_ ¿Te desperté?

Otro silencio, tome el borde de las sabanas y seque mi rostro..

_ ¿Bella, por qué no me contestas?_ un suspiro se escuchó del otro lado_ amor..no estés enojada, ayer no pude llamar, tuvimos que cumplir con un compromiso previo y…..

_ Lo sé..vi como era el compromiso previo…espero que la fiesta haya valido la pena….._ se me cortó la voz _ no quiero interrumpirte más…hubieses dejado para mañana está llamada.

_ Bella…espera..¿no creo que estés diciendo esto en serio?

_ Edward..está conversación , debe terminar aquí, cuando vengas hablaremos..yo..no.._ mi voz se empezó a quebrar_ Adiós ..Edward.._ corte con las manos temblorosas. Me acurruqué en un ovillo, ya no pude dormir… el dolor en mi pecho..me estaba matando….Y los sollozos fueron mis compañeros hasta el amanecer.

La rutina de la mañana como siempre me llevó buena parte de mi tiempo, pero sólo mi cuerpo estaba en esa actividad, mi mente volaba hacia una ciudad muy lejana, a Los Ángeles, deseaba ser una mosca para observar que estaba pasando por allí.

Alrededor del mediodía el teléfono volvió a cortar el silencio de mi departamento, sinónimo de mi soledad.

_ Hola…._ dije distraída…

_ Amor ….no me vuelvas a cortar….escúchame por favor_ sentí la normal opresión en el corazón, ese que latía a un ritmo inusual al solo escucharlo._ ¿Bella?..

_ Si…..aquí estoy..

_ Mi corazón…por favor ya hemos hablado…sobre esto…todo lo que escuches es mentira…

_ ¿Y lo que vea?...¿también es mentira?

_ Amor…no creo que hayas visto nada malo…porque no he hecho nada en contra de nuestro amor….

_ Yo…los vi…

_ ¿A quién….me viste a mí con quién?_ demandó resuelto..

_ A Kirsten y tu tomados de la mano…y yéndose en un auto.

_ Claro preciosa rumbo al Hotel en donde nos Hospedamos.

_ Edward…..¿no me has engañado?

_ No…nunca lo haría….te amo demasiado.

_ Yo….no puedo evitar sentirme así….

_ Mi amor..quedamos en que tratarías de evitar ver esas publicaciones….

_ Si..pero no..se puede tapar el sol con el dedo, estas en todos lados…

_ Mira…no podré estar allí hasta dentro de otras dos semanas…pero cuando llegue, veremos que decisiones tomamos con respecto a esta publicidad negativa para nosotros..¿me comprendes, Bella?

_ Si…._ cualquier cosa con tal de sacar este sentimiento de opresión, de inseguridad que me carcomía._ Lo haremos. Y te comprendo.

_ te amo…amor…..ahora debo irme sólo hicimos un alto en esto…Un beso y extráñame como lo hago yo_ suspiro…audiblemente_ no me tortures amor…

_ Te extraño y mucho…no hace falta que me lo pidas.

_ te amo ..hermosa..te llamaré más tarde…

_ Esperaré la llamada._ el sonido del tubo ya fue mi respuesta, lentamente me senté en el sofá.

Si no lo amase tanto como lo hacía, no aguataría todo esto. Pero él se lo merecía , me decía, me amaba, me lo daba todo…..bueno todo lo que podía.

La tarde llegó y me senté frente al ordenador, empezaría la traducción, ya muy avanzada la hora me decidí a descansar, mi espalda ya no daba de la postura.

Cerrando archivos me di cuenta que tenía correo, eran de mi amiga Emily, de mamá. En verdad ni cuenta me había dado cuando llegaron.

Las cosas marchaban bien, Emily se preparaba para casarse, me gustó esa noticia.

Mamá estaba redecorando la casa, estaba muy feliz…y me pedía que yo lo fuera.

Conteste sin ganas los mail, y luego cerré la computadora.

Arrastré mi cuerpo por todo el departamento. No valía purgar penas que sólo estaban dentro de mi mente, me dije.

Cómo rutina me puse a preparar algo ligero para cenar, no me apetecía nada pesado. Luego de eso me preparé a dormir, me prometí a mi misma que no vería más programas en E .

Por la mañana cada tres días salía a buscar pan, me hacía bien salir a refrescar la mente.

En una de esas salidas con tan mala suerte, me encontré con el inquilino del departamento del piso de arriba, "James", como siempre galante, pero su mirada penetradora, me ponía nerviosa.

_ ¿Cómo está hoy señorita?_ no era solo sus palabras, eran la forma en como la decían lo que me asustaba.

_ Bien_ dije y salí disparando rumbo a la calle.

Hice las compras de rutina, pero sin darme cuenta recorrí librerías, una de mis aficiones la lectura, encontré varios tomos sobre literatura antigua que quería desde hacia mucho tiempo, no pude evitar adquirirlos, con esos en la mano y las compras parecía un malabaristas haciendo piruetas para evitar que se caiga. La misión ya estaba casi completa, había logrado llegar a la entrada del edificio sin tirar nada. Pero como dije mi día de mala suerte estaba echada, el conserje no estaba en su sitio, y no podía abrir la puerta, tratando de estirar la mano para tomar el picaporte , una de las bolsas de papel cedió y los libros cayeron al suelo. Maldiciendo me incliné y unas manos de dedos largos con bellos claros recogieron los libros, esperanzada levante la mirada sólo para encontrarme con unos ojos grises, los del tal James.

_ Permítame, parece, común rescatarla señorita.

_Si..es cierto…normal en mi créalo…._ caminé con él, me sentía reservada, pero me regañé a mi misma, no podía creer que pensará mal de una persona que no me hacia ningún mal.

Llamó al ascensor y subimos juntos,

_ Tiene un acento muy marcado, ¿de donde es?

_ De Latinoamérica, un país muy chiquito pero muy pintoresco, Paraguay.

_ Hum..no fui muy bueno en geografía.

_ No importa..

Las puertas se abrieron y salimos rumbo a las puertas. Abrí dejando mi bolsa sobre la mesita y me di vuelta para que me tendiera mis libros.

_ Una lectura un poco clásica…y vieja diría yo.

Miré mis libros uno de ellos era de Byron, sus poesías siempre me gustaron.

_ Si …..pero es muy bella.

Cuando iba a contestar sonó el teléfono. Me despedí con pocas palabras y me dirigí a atender.

_ Hola…_ dije nerviosa porque todavía, James estaba en la puerta.

_Hola mi corazón…_ este dio un vuelco_ llamé hace rato, pero no me contestaste.

_ Si fui a hacer las compras..  
_ Te dejo y te cierro la puerta _ escuche que dijo James y miré cuando cerró la puerta.

_ ¿Quién era?_ escuche que dijo Edward desde el otro lado.

_ Era el vecino de arriba que me ayudó..porque se rompieron las bolsas, en las que traía unos libros que compre.

_ ¿Pero porque estaba allí?_ se oía malhumorado

_ Estaba en la puerta…recién acabo de llegar, ni siquiera había cerrado.

_ Bella…..no me gusta que nadie esté alrededor tuyo.._ su voz estaba ronca como crispada_ yo…

_ Amor ….tranquilízate….lo hablaremos cuando..vuelvas..

_ Bella…._ parecía tenso..

_ ¿Si, Edward?

_ Hablaremos cuando estemos juntos….te amo.

_Y yo a ti…

Nuevamente el teléfono se cortó y yo me quedé sola de este lado…con mis pensamientos y emociones, que bullían como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VI

Pensando no con el Corazón

Cuantas veces nos recriminamos el no ser mas cerebrales, de dejar de lado las emociones..y pensar razonablemente…pero si solo lo pudiéramos hacer, pero si solo fuéramos sordos a los mandatos del corazón

**Edward POV**

_ Muy Bien….corten_ dijo el director. Miré hacia en donde estaban las cámaras rodando, la toma que habíamos hecho fue una que había salido mal, tuvimos que volar a Vancouver nuevamente, las tomas en el claro..la propuestas de matrimonio..dejada en el aire… Todo esta escena me hacia recordar a mi Bella..más aun por el hecho de que mi coestrella usaba para las tomas el mismo tono de pelo que ella… Suspiré y me levanté sacudiendo mis jeans..Necesitaba hablar con ella, estar a su lado, sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, no podía evitar soñar con un interludio pasional…por Dios llevaba semanas sin ella, y para colmo, tener que participar en fiestas para seguir promocionando la película, de manera subliminal, según los agentes publicitarios, el hacernos ver en diferentes lugares, despertaba una creciente expectativa con respecto a los estrenos, pero lo que ellos no comprendían que eso estaba haciendo mal a mi amada. Ella sufría con el constante acoso de la prensa y los chismees amarillistas. Caminé hacia el tráiler en donde estaban mis cosas, entre y cerré, me dirigí a la pequeña heladera y tomé una soda…

No me podía sacar la ultima conversación con ella, bueno no la ultima pero si una de ellas, su inseguridad , el dolor que se traslucía en el temblor de su voz y podía jurar que había estado llorando, eso me había convencido de volver a llamar, pero tardé como una hora en comunicarme nuevamente, pero lo más frustrante es saber que ella no estaba sola, estaba acompañada..Un vecino", no dudaba de ella, pero no confiaba en los demás, ella no alcanzaba dimensionar lo vulnerable que se veía, lo atractiva que resultaba para los hombres, y además su acento, despertaba sensaciones, muy deliciosas, lo podía atestiguar.

Me recosté en el pequeño sofá, mis piernas colgaban, mis pensamientos también.

Me quedaba una semana más de filmación y luego tendría un mes de vacaciones, supuestamente. Por que había otras propuestas, pero quería tener un tiempo con ella. Lo necesitaba.

Esos nubarrones que acechaban a nuestro alrededor me inquietaban. Mi amor por esa mujer, era lo más intenso que me había pasado, siguiendo mi carrera.

Un llamado a la puerta, me sacó de mis cavilaciones

_ Pase.._ dije resignado, un solo momento no podía disponer para mi , ni si quiera para estar a solas en mi mente con mi adorada Isabella.

Entró uno de los asistentes

_ Disculpe..pero deberemos volver a filmar.._ suspiré cansadamente y me levanté..en serio..quería estar en casa….

Por la noche..fuimos a un club..todos los del reparto..deseaban relajarse..y con tantos argumentos decidí acompañarlos..Un poco de música para el cuerpo..podría alegrar el espíritu o al menos momentáneamente engatusar al corazón.

Bailaron hasta el cansancio, por supuesto que los acompañé, también me divertí y era en aquellos momentos de relax en donde deseaba haber traído a Bella conmigo, para disfrutar de estos interludios.

_ Vamos Ed…sal a bailar conmigo…_ Kirsten me tironeo de la mano, no podía desairarla frente a los demás, con una mueca me levante y la acompañe..cuando empezamos a tomar el ritmo, la música pasó a una lenta, me quedé envarado, pero ella se pegó a mi alzando sus brazos a mi cuello, me reí bajo y cuando levanté mis brazos para desprender mi cuello de su agarré, sentí el flash, miré sorprendido, y el fotógrafo, me hizo una seña de victoria con el dedo, como agradeciendo la foto y su noche, ese gesto para mi no fue de victoria, tuve un mal presentimiento, esa foto si caía en las manos erróneas podía meterme en un gran aprieto, suspiré.

_ Disculpa , Kirsten..pero quiero ir a sentarme..

_ Edward..no quédate..no has estado muy feliz por estas fechas..

_ No …es tu culpa….pero quiero volver a casa..

_ Es ella…Verdad?...tu esposa…..te da problemas?_ parecía preocupada.

_ Oh…no , ella para nada me da problemas….soy yo el que la pone en entre dicho.._ mi mano se metió dentro de mi pelo…

_ Pero de seguro , ella comprende que todo lo que pasa es por la filmación y trucos para el Ranking..

_ Lo sabe…pero es difícil, viendo fotos de nosotros…en diversas situaciones..

_ Ella debe comprender..se caso contigo sabiendo lo que eras…_ Kirsten tenia razón..

La miré y deje que me convenciera y continuamos bailando pero mi mente seguía muy lejos de allí.

**Bella POV**

Corría de un lado a otro..decidí olvidarme de meterme en internet para revisar fotos, chismes, no compré más revistas, mi trabajo me absorbió esas dos semanas…pero lo peor es que no sabia cuando llegaba Edward..no me dijo fechas, solo que dos semanas estaría fuera y que iban a grabar a una montaña, que no podrían comunicarse..mucho…

Bueno esos sirvió para abocarme a trabajar en mi traducción que la hice en un tiempo récor..Pude justamente anoche terminar y ahora saldría para las oficinas a llevar la traducción.

Tomé mi bolso, estaba en verdad emocionada, pero por salir, me cansé de estar encerrada, quería respirar aire…

Al principio el estar sola, disfrutar de mis recuerdos con él, de saber que me amaba, me ayudaba pero ahora que estaba afuera. No bastaba, yo era por naturaleza independiente y ya no podía depender solo de mis emociones… Me sentí como a la deriva sin la compañía de él.

Cuestionaba mis sentimientos, ¿cómo dudaba de mi amor hacia él?, era inconcebible me decía, pero nuevamente me consolaba diciendo que no dudaba de mis sentimientos, si no de lo que había decidido, el aislamiento, debía salir, relacionarme, no solo estar allí para cuando él estuviese disponible ..

No, yo también estaba viva, y debía velar por mi salud mental, emocional y física.

La tensión de estar al pendiente de lo que ocurría alrededor de nosotros, se veía afectada invariablemente por la prensa.

No estaba segura que si decidía salir más , buscar una actividad más social, que me ayudará a relacionarme con mas personas estaría más relajada. Menos pendiente de todos. Pero era lo que deseaba, era lo que necesitaba.

Llegué a las oficinas, la recepcionista después de avisar de mi presencia, me hizo pasar a los ascensores, presione el Boton que me conduciría al piso 14 de las oficinas. Había organizado mi día, hoy dejaría mis traducciones, luego saldría a recorrer librerías y tiendas para comprar algo de ropa. Hoy no volvería temprano. Este día lo usaría para despejar mi cabeza. Cuando llegué al piso 10 se abrieron las puertas e ingresó Alec Baldwin, siempre me sorprendía lo diferente que lucia para ser un editor.

_ Buenos días, señorita Swan_ saludo muy cordial, extendió su mano y estrecho la mía. Su pelo negro y ojos azules, le conferían un aire en verdad muy atractivo, pero yo solo podía comparar que los ojos verdes de Edward y su pelo cobrizo eran los más lindos.

_ Señor Baldwin_ dije presurosa.

_ Has venido a entregar las traducciones?_ miro atento mi rostro.

_ Si..lo terminé antes de lo previsto.

_ Me alegra..su entusiasmo_ se abrieron las puertas nuevamente antes de responder_ pasé por favor.._ me cedió el paso_ venga a tomar un café conmigo.

Caminó dirigiéndose a la secretaria que se había acercado a las puertas.

_ Margarite..tráenos café por favor…_ dio vuelta y me tomó del codo_ sígueme Swan…..

Margarite se apresuró a buscar lo que le pidió, yo de paso ya estaba revisando mi bolso, pero seguí al editor a su oficina.

Quería entregar las traducciones y cumplir con lo programado, pero no podía desairar al editor, no podía ofenderlo.

_ Pasa…siéntate_ apartó una silla señalándome para sentarme y se ubico detrás de su escritorio.

_Isabella Swan..para mi es un gusto volver a verte..no esperaba tan pronto…pero me alegra que haya sucedido_ se escucho el golpe de la puerta y luego Margarite entrando con dos tazas de humeante café_ ah..Margarite..déjala sobre la mesa..

Me apresuré y extendí mi mano.

_ Margarite..aquí esta el archivo con la traducción..del libro.._ le entregué el dispositivo, ella la tomó risueña..Parecería que le causaba gracia..algo.

_ Esta bien descargaré y te lo devuelvo..

_ Muy bien esperaré.., pero necesito un poco rápido, debo hacer algunas cosas.

_ Oh..es necesario que te vayas tan pronto?

Miré al editor y asentí..

_ Si…. necesito algunas cosas.. además hoy es un día muy lindo y quiero aprovechar.

_Dime Isabella, en donde vives?...disculpa puedo llamarte Isabella?

_ Si no hay problema en eso…..y yo vivo en el Soho..

_ Alli…. Tienes un departamento?

_ Si …..

_ Me encantaría invitarte a cenar..¿que dices?

Me quedé cortada..lo miré atentamente, no quería quedar mal con él, pero parecería que había unas cosas que debía aclarar con él.

_ No creo que sea posible….mi esposo .

_ ¿Estas casada?...eso no figura en tu perfil..

_ Pues eso era algo que lo manejaba con Marsha…es un poco complicado de explicar.

_ Bueno como yo ocupo el lugar de Marsha es mejor que me enteré, ¿no crees?_ escuche como su tono se había vuelto un poco mas duro..

Tenia razón para estar un poco enfadado..mis antecedentes no lo habían puesto al tanto.

_ Bueno el hecho es que yo fui contratada cuando estaba haciendo mis documentos para legalizar mi estado civil..y esos documentos llegaron después, y Marsha consideró que no era necesario agregarlos, ya que lo demás estaba al día.

_ Bueno..pero recomendaría poner al día esos documentos..

_ No se preocupe..lo haré_ me levanté incomoda, ni siquiera toqué el café.

_ Isabella_ me dijo nuevamente

Di vuelta para mirarlo.

_ La invitación a la cena fue en serio, lastima de tu estado civil, pero la propuesta de trabajar aquí en las oficinas sigue en pie.

_ Gracias señor Baldwin

_ Dime Alec..por favor…

_ Muy bien…Alec..y gracias por el ofrecimiento.

_ Piénsalo…no decidas nada precipitado

_ Bueno…de nuevo gracias…_ me retiré lo más rápido que pude.

La situación me había incomodado, pase por Margarite y retiré mi dispositivo…

_ Gracias ..Swan…están muy bien las traducciones, como siempre muy profesional….

_ Gracias a ti…y llámame Bella por favor…_ la vi sonreír..nuevamente, las apariencias engañaban aparentaba ser muy sofisticada pero su sonrisa lo cambiaba todo.

_ A mi me dicen Marite..

_Gracias …¿y no hay un nuevo trabajo?…

_ No, lo que pasa es que te has adelantado..los nuevos libros llegaran la otra semana, te estaremos llamando.

_ Bueno me parece bien,….,así disfrutaré a mi esposo cuando vuelva…_ eso lo dije mas para mi que para ella.

_ ¿Eres casada Bella?

_ Si cumplí un año de casada hace poco..

_ Guau..creo_ dijo bajando la voz…_ que eso no le habrá gustado al jefe…¿él lo sabe, verdad?

_ Si…se lo dije_ vi como ella hizo una mueca.

_ Bueno creo que estaremos de mal humor unos días.

_ Me voy Marite.._ no quise agregar nada más, y camine hacia el ascensor_ me gusto hablar contigo

_ Y a mi contigo Bella desde que estoy aquí, son muy pocas las personas sociables, algunos son muy snob..

Me reí por ese comentario, era una palabra que no se usaba más..

…..

Caminé por el centro, las librerías tenían muchas propuestas..¿qué libro me compraría?..estaba terriblemente romántica..bueno..también lunática, me gustaría leer, algunos libros nuevos..recorrí y me decidí por una de J., y por supuesto de Kennyon.

Pasaría una noche alucínate, diría yo.

Una tienda de ropa de dormir, me hizo entrar, compraría un conjunto de camisolín, con eso de seguro recibiría a Edward , una gran sorpresa..

Llegué al departamento y de nuevo en la puerta me encontré con , James, el muy caballeroso se aparto y me dejó subir al ascensor.

_ Cómo estas señorita…

Me cansó el señorita, hoy estaba de buenas.

_ Dime Bella…por favor.._ suspiré , era mi vecino por lo que no debía ser tan reacia..a los buenos modales de la regla de urbanidad.

_ Gracias Bella…yo soy James..por supuesto ya lo sabes. _ dijo sencillamente

_ Si..gracias por la vez pasada..

Se abrió la puerta del ascensor en mi piso. Me di vuelta para despedirme.

_ Nos vemos luego…_ y salí , escuche que las puertas se cerraron , tome las llaves de mi bolso, cuando metía esta en la ranura se abrió y fui jalada hacia adentro, el grito que iba a largar murió en mi garganta, pues una boca cubrió la mía, no necesite saber más , el sabor, la esencia que llenaba mis sentidos me decían que mi amor…estaba en casa…mi corazón podría volver a tomar su ritmo normal…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Este capitulo…lo terminé con una gran pena..porque no lo quise cortar aquí, pero en el próximo..mi mente se volvió pervertida…

No pude aguantar..así que las espero en el próximo..las quiero….


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VII**

**Muy feliz….de tenerte a mi lado.**

**Edward POV**

Mi avión aterrizó, dos horas más tarde de lo previsto, había deseado llegar y sorprender a mi corazón en un desayuno tardío.

Tomé mis maletas, mi quepí, lo cale más sobre mis ojos, unos anteojos negros.

La prensa, siempre estaba al acecho, de mis llegadas.

Hoy me alegraría más si podía salir del embarque, sin que estén pendientes de mí. Gracias a Dios, pude…

Tomé un taxi, hacia un poco de frío, pero el sol, más que nunca había deslumbrado con su aparición. Y mi sol personal brillaría cuando llegase al departamento.

Miré las calles atestadas de personas. Cada una de ellas vivía una historia aparte. Cada uno tenía sus días bellos, como también sus problemas, esos infaltables días malos.

Miré las tiendas. Suspiré, hacia mucho tiempo, que no salía con mi adorada a caminar, recorrer un parque, disfrutar de una atmósfera de relax. Siempre pendiente de los demás, de las fotos indiscretas, pero más que nada de que invadan el espacio tan valorado por ella.

Llegué al departamento…el portero, me abrió de inmediato la puerta.

_ Señor Cullen…un placer verlo de nuevo..

_ ¿Cómo estas….Ian ?_ acomodé mi bolso de viaje_ el sol decidió calentar hoy…me gusta..

_ Si, muy lindo está…de seguro la señora Cullen lo disfrutará…pero lamentará no estar aquí ahora que está llegando…_ sonrío comprensivo.- El era un hombre de más de cuarenta años..muy agradable..pero de una constitución muy fornida..valorado en su trabajo de conserje y de portero, servía a su propósito, evitar la entrada de personas desconocidas al edificio.

Pero me desilusionó lo que dijo.

_ ¿La señora Cullen..salió?

_ Si casi al mediodía.

_ Bueno , la sorprenderé cuando llegue_ agregue y subí al ascensor.

Ya dentro del departamento deje mi bolso en el dormitorio, lleve la ropa al lavadero y me metí al baño, me daría una deliciosa ducha, hasta su regreso. No sabía en donde habría ido, había pocos lugares a donde elegiría estar. Mi familia era uno de esos lugares, la editorial..podría ser el otro o una librería, sonreí al pensarlo.

Durante el año de casados, ya teníamos una gran colección de libros. Gusto que compartíamos, pero que más bien ella era la que se ponía las pilas para buscar y acumular sus gustos literarios.

Bueno no gastaría neuronas pensando en donde podría estar. La esperaría relajado…y ansioso.

Ya limpio, más fresco, me puse unos pantalones de ejercicios y una remera mangas largas y sólo con unas medias, me dirigí hacia la cocina, zambulléndome en la heladera, tenia hambre, nunca me gustaba comer nada en los vuelos, saque unos huevos , verduras, me haría un omelet.

No me habré tardado ni veinte minutos, ya con mi resultado de amagues culinarios una lata de cerveza, me dirigí al sofá, acomodándome, encendí la Tv ,lo que me sorprendió es que estaba en un canal de animé.

Tome el control y el zapping, fue uno de mis entretenimientos. Ya recorriendo los canales, llegue al de noticias de la farándula.

Como siempre, no podían dejar de comentar sobre algunos amigos y conocidos míos.

Le di un trago a mi bebida, cuando en ese momento, pasaron fotos de la filmación, en la que estaba trabajando, me incliné y miré las tomas, estaban bastante bien, pero hasta ahora me preguntaba ¿cómo es que tan rápido accedían a las fotos del set?, Ya resuelto a seguir con mis cambios, pasaron fotos de la discoteca, habían pasado días de eso y allí estaban mis amigos y yo, bailando con Kirsten, la foto en si era muy comprometedora. Tragué fuerte, esos tipos de fotos, son los que arruinan las relaciones de pareja.

De un trago largo terminé mi lata y me levanté a llevar mi plato a la cocina. Deposite fuertemente los cubiertos, apoyándome luego en el lavadero.

Miles de ideas rondaban mi cabeza, debía buscar la manera de superar todo esto. Encontrar una solución, para evitar estos malos entendidos.

Me preocupaba que Bella, lo viese y pensará mal.

Fui hacia la sala nuevamente y me tumbé en el sillón, había revistas, pero me fije que eran de antes de que viajará. Fruncí el ceño, raro, pues a ella le gustaba comprar las revistas y leer, especialmente las españolas.

Tomé nuevamente el control, una película me calmaría. Me decidí por la última de Denzel Washington y John Travolta, Rescate del metro 123. Un despachador del metro de la ciudad de Nueva York, cuyo día ordinario se convierte en un caos por un crimen audaz: el secuestro de un vagón de metro. Bueno me dije, serviría.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y Bella que no aparecía.

Con el control golpeando repetidamente sobre mis muslos, miraba la película, cuando las llaves hicieron ruido en la puerta, como un resorte salte y corrí a abrir.

Sin preámbulos tome a Bella de la mano, y la jalé hacia mi pecho, la exclamación que nació en sus labios, terminó dentro de los míos como en un suspiro.

Mis manos no perdieron tiempo, mientras que con una la mantenía asida a mí, la otra estaba cerrando la puerta, no quería hacerla pasar calor. Pues lo que tenía en mi mente, no era nada apropiado para otros ojos.

Sus brazos se habían deslizado aprisionando mi cuello después de soltar las bolsas que traía en la mano. Manteniéndose así de puntillas pegada totalmente sin espacio posible a mi cuerpo, se perdió en el deleite de saborearnos.

Mi boca reclamo vorazmente la suya, mi lengua impetuosa, inicio un duelo de goce celestial, con cada embestida de la mía , mi deseo se incrementaba, sentía como en mis entrañas, las ganas por estar dentro de ella se hacían mucho más evidentes.

Con un movimiento la presione a la pared al lado de la puerta, metí mi mano bajo el abrigo que llevaba, en busca del calor de su piel. No conforme con ello, la hice levantar los brazos y cada prenda que había cubierto ese delicioso cuerpo cayeron sin forma alrededor nuestro. Mis manos fueron a mi remera y en apuros las deslice de mi tórax, la impaciencia estaba ganando dentro mío.

Ya libres de ropas en la parte superior de nuestro cuerpo, la volví a presionar, era un deleite sentir las cimas de su pecho totalmente unida a mi torso, con un suspiro de deleite baje mi boca por su cuello, volviendo a subir a su barbilla donde mordisquee con anhelo.

Mi mano bajo a la pretina de su pantalón, desprendiendo en segundos y deslizando por sus caderas hasta el suelo.

A todo esto Bella no había pronunciado una palabra, me retiré y la observe embelesado, ella estaba entregada a todas las sensaciones que giraban en torno a nuestras caricias. Sus parpados entrecerrados, sus labios abiertos como si necesitase más aire.

Lentamente volví a bajar mi cabeza y toque delicadamente sus labios, haciendo que ella abriese los ojos deleitada. Mirándome con una expresión que me enterneció el corazón sentí como su palma se abrió en mi mejilla y la deslizo suavemente hasta mi quijada.

_ Te extrañé amor…..y te amo demasiado que temo enfermar por ello.

Un leve temblor en mi cuerpo, acuso de recibo a sus palabras.

_ Mi alma…creo que comprendo lo que dices..yo también te amo.

Sin más palabras la alce contra la pared haciendo rodear sus piernas mis caderas.

El calor que emanaba su centro, que estaba muy pegado al mío, me confirmo, que no llegaría hasta el dormitorio, camine con ella a cuestas y la acomodé en el sofá cayendo todo mi peso sobre ella, sin más me incorpore para retirar la última prenda que me impedía tener el espectáculo de su cuerpo totalmente desnudo frente a mí.

_ Hermosa…._ dije y lentamente caí sobre su boca, atrapé sus labios de fresa y libe esa dulzura que había extrañado, el intercambio de besos, incremento mi deseo hasta tal punto que ya no pude esperar, baje mis pantalones junto con mis bóxer, y pidiendo permiso con mis ojos me ubique en su entrada, y al ver su consentimiento placentero, me enterré profundamente en ella. Sintiendo que por fin había llegado a casa.

Nuestros movimientos no fueron nada suaves, la distancia, incremento el deseo, y ese anhelo, por tanto tiempo frenado, dando paso a una explosión de desenfreno, que nadie hubiese podido parar.

Ya agotados y saciados nos quedamos de costado acurrucados en el sofá. Su espalda unida a mi pecho

_ Te amo mi alma…._ dije sobre su hombro, dejando una estela de besos cortos en ese lugar.

La mano de Bella presiono mi mano que descansaba sobre su vientre.

_ Me encanta tenerte en casa….me es difícil estar sin ti..te amo mi hacedor de placer….y dueño de mi corazón.

_ Yo también desespero cuando no te veo_ apreté más su cuerpo al mío._ Fue una tortura estar aquí y no saber a dónde fuiste…no tenerte.

_ Hummm_ levantó mi mano y la beso._ Fui a entregar mi trabajo..lo terminé antes..y luego fui de compras….

Me incorporé un poco y vi las bolsas en el suelo.

_ ¿quieres que las lleve al dormitorio?

_ Dios..sí , me encantaría, ahora no sé porque estoy tan cansada.

Escuche una leve risa en su voz, me incorporé dándome cuenta que todavía estaba con mis pantalones, levantándome acomodé mi ropa, recogiendo a mi paso, mi remera y las ropas de ella, llegué hasta las bolsas.

Sonreí al darme cuenta que en verdad había ido a una librería, pero lo que me volvió a encender fue el nombre de una bolsa que mostraba lencería femenina" Red Apple" . Di vuelta con toda mi carga y caminé hacia el dormitorio, deje lo que llevaba sobre un pequeño sillón, que teníamos en el rincón del dormitorio. Me apresuré a volver junto a ella, que seguía despatarrada en el mismo lugar.

_ Ven mi corazón…_ su voz aunado a sus gestos, que me llamaban para volver junto a ella, me hizo tomar la pretina de mi pantalón y sacármelos a medida que caminaba hacia ella, con una patada los saque de mis piernas y me volví a abrazar a su cuerpo. Pero esta vez quedamos enfrentados

_ Que rico se siente… _ enmarque su rostro y bese la punta de su nariz._ Creo que esta vuelta te he extrañado más de lo que hubiera pensado.

Vi como su rostro se oscurecía con una expresión de duda y dolor. Apurado la abrace fuerte, no quería que nada empañase este momento.

_ Todo lo que ves es pura publicidad, yo sólo te quiero a ti, y ni por un momento ha pasado por mi mente engañarte_ suspiré_ te amo demasiado Bella. Nunca lo dudes.

_ Yo te amo , también Edward, eso te lo he demostrado con creces, pero duele verte al lado de otra, no me gusta.

_ Lo sé…_ me incline y empecé a darle besos suaves en su boca_ y debemos ver que podemos hacer para evitar cualquier inconveniente.

_ Tienes razón..debemos hablar sobre ello.

_ Si …..pero no ahora.._ baje mi mano y acune su seno, inclinándome para deslizar mi lengua alrededor de su pezón_ en estos momentos te puedo asegurar que tengo un asunto pendiente.

Y sin más palabras mis manos vagaron por su cuerpo, recorrieron cada parte expuesta, para incursionar dentro de ella, y lograr que emitiera suspiros entrecortados.

_ Edward…por favor…..ya no aguanto más…_ no le hice caso y me deslice por su cuerpo en línea descendente a su cara, necesitaba degustarla, sentir su esencia en mi boca, quería libar esa dulzura, que solo le pertenecía a ella. Trace pequeños círculos en ese punto de placer y solo cuando el temblor de sus muslos me anticipo el preludio de su orgasmo. Mi lengua incursionó profundamente dentro de ella, logrando mi objetivo.

Salí de encima de ella, incorporándola la ubique de rodillas en el sofá, haciéndole apoyar sus manos en el respaldo, y así dejarme una vista impresionante de sus glúteos, suspirando de deleite acaricie sus caderas, para seguidamente ubicarme detrás de ella.

Mi sexo estaba, en una etapa peligrosamente dura y dolorosa, no sabía cuánto más duraría o me correría como un adolescente. Inclinándome bese su espalada esa línea de su columna que formaba un arco perfecto.

_ Te amo preciosa…._ y al decirlo, me deslice profundamente en ella, su estuche femenino, me recibió, tibio, delicioso, apetitoso._ y nunca lo dudes…..

Ya no medí..el ímpetu..sólo quería estar allí y no separarme jamás…

_ Más….si…ohhh..si_ sus gemidos, fueron mi perdición. Con un fuerte estremecimiento, mi esencia masculina la lleno, con cada vaivén de mis caderas.

Sudorosos nos deslizamos nuevamente en ese sofá, Bella tenia las mejillas sonrosadas , yo me tendí de espaldas y ella gateando para acostarse sobre mí.

_ Tengo hambre…._ la escuche gemir…._ mucha hambre.

_ ¿Qué te parece vestirte y salir a comer algo?_ levantó su cara con las cejas arqueadas.

_ ¿No estás cansado?

_ Hummm….no , dormí en el vuelo, y descansé mientras te esperaba..

_ Está bien iré a bañarme y saldremos.

Vi como se deslizó y caminó con una elegancia única. Toda ella, era hermosa y sus curvas me volvían loco.

En verdad estaba un poco cansado, pero por ella, el cansancio podía esperar, más bien que se olvidase de mí cuando Bella estaba alrededor mío.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola mis preciosas….aquí les dejo el capítulo de esta semana…

Perdón..pero lo que debía agregar ayer..no lo pude hacer, hubo una tormenta y se fue la electricidad…Inclusive hoy , es inestable..

Las quiero y gracias ….espero su comentario..

Con muchas ganas deseo leer…..

Besos….Rochie Cullen


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo VIII Discrepancias

Bella POV

Decidí no lavar mi pelo, porque tendría que tardar más tiempo con el secador.

Entre en la habitación y lo vi eligiendo algo para ponerse.

_ ¿Bella..no has visto mi camisa azul?_ decía metido dentro del armario

_ Edward..esa camisa llevaste a los Ángeles…._ vi como hizo una mueca y caminaba hacia su bolso en el rincón del dormitorio, lo abría y revisaba muy concentrado. No le hice caso y seguí vistiéndome.

Cuando ya me estaba maquillando, lo sentí detrás de mí.

_ Eres hermosa….sabes que nunca se me ha pasado por la mente desde que te conocí traicionarte con otra mujer.

Un vuelco sentí en el estomago. Parecía como si leyese mis más oscuros sentimientos, mis temores. Alce mi mirada y a través del espejo me perdí en ese mar verde que me había conquistado.

Debía responderle, pero sus palabras habían de nuevo tocado ese dolor sordo que me invadía al tenerlo lejos.

_ Sé que me amas.._ le dije..en un susurro_ confío en ti, porque te amo.._ baje mis ojos y giré mi cuerpo para enfrentarlo.

Él rápidamente tomó mi barbilla y lo sujeto impidiendo cualquier movimiento.

_ Mírame preciosa …_ cuando hice lo que me pidió, lo escuche decir_ desde que te conocí..todas las mujeres han desaparecido de mi entorno…

_ Edward, yo te creo..pero escúchame…así como te amo demasiado..hagamos un trato_ tragué con dificultad_ si por algún motivo, ya no me quieras, dímelo antes de pasar por algo que me lastime más de lo que pudiese tolerar.

_ Bella.._ gritó furioso, nunca lo había visto así_ ¿estás loca?, ¿qué te pasa?_ se dio vuelta y se amasó los cabellos, signo de que estaba nervioso._ es totalmente ridículo…jamás ocurrirá eso, tú eres mía, yo no te dejaré jamás.

_ ¿Me prometes?_ insistí..no dejaría pasar ese tema, quería dejar en claro el temor que llevaba dentro.

_ No puedo ni siquiera concebir, el hecho de que no estemos juntos…_ volvió a mi lado y estiró mi brazo para levantarme.

_ Edward.._ susurré sorprendida por su arrebato

_ No…atiende bien…no lo volveré a repetir…yo te amo…y no dejaré de hacerlo._ bajo su cabeza y presionó su frente a la mía, tomando al mismo tiempo aire , para tratar de calmarse_ el día que nos separemos..ese día será solo porque la muerte nos ha encontrado.

Tragué una protesta por lo trágicas de sus palabras.

_ Ahora termina de prepararte_ su expresión era taciturna, todo humor se había evaporado. Me reprendí por haber sacado a colación, ese temor. Pero había considerado que era el mejor momento para aclarar lo que sentía.

Yo tampoco consideraba un día sin él. Pero tampoco seria obstáculo para su felicidad si es que a mi lado no lo tenía más.

Vi como se metió dentro del baño, cerrando la puerta, con un golpe seco.

Me abrace tratando de hacer pasar mi temblor, me di cuenta lo idiota que había sido. Con toda esta actitud, lograría espantarlo, hacerlo hartar sobre nosotros. Lo último que anhelaba.

Caminé lentamente hasta la puerta, tome la perilla, dudando todavía, no quería llamar, entraría para pedir disculpas, él no se merecía que lo tratase así, siempre me había demostrado que me amaba.

Abrí la puerta y lo vi delante del lavado de manos, presionando fuertemente a los lados, su frente apoyada en el espejo que estaba arriba y sus ojos cerrados. Su expresión era de dolor…

Esa expresión, reflejada en él, ese dolor sordo que trataba de ocultar para evitar cualquier confrontación, fue como un balde de agua fría sobre mi estado emocional.

Con un suspiro de temor me acerque detrás de él y lo abrace pegando mi mejilla a su espalda.

-Edward…te amo…_ di vuelta mi rostro y bese su espalda desnuda, pues todavía estaba sin la camisa, las palmas de mis manos presionaron su estomago duro, y empezaron a acariciar de una manera asexual, solo en un intento de trasmitir mi pesar._ soy estúpida..y te hago pagar a ti ..por mi inseguridad..Creo que necesito terapia…._ unas lagrimas se deslizaron por mi mejilla, rápidamente retiré una mano de su cuerpo para evitar que sintiera la humedad en su espalda. _ Perdóname…. Prometo evitar este tema..desde ahora. _ Rogaba a Dios no arrepentirme de esta promesa, pero lo haría, jamás saldría de mi boca otra acusación injustificada.

Sus dedos acariciaron el dorso de mi mano, levante mi rostro y me cruce con su mirada adolorida a través del espejo.

_ Bella…_ bajo sus parpados ocultando el verdoso dolor que se percibía allí..

Maldije en vos baja y lo hice girar, fue lento pues el estaba en un plan de reticencia.

_ Edward….te amo_ tomé su rostro y me levanté en puntas de pie, por primera vez me di cuenta lo difícil que es besar a un hombre tremendamente alto y que él no quiera colaborar_ Edward …_ dije suplicante.._ Por favor…. Lo siento.

Con cierta brusquedad me abrazo fuerte, metiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.

_ Dejémoslo así …_ sus palabras salían atenuadas desde mi cuello.

_Edward….

_ ¿Bella?..._ respondió

_ ¿Me podrías besar?

Por toda respuesta sacó su cabeza del nido seleccionado, mi cuello y me regaló un beso , ¿frío? ¿Desabrido?

Como reacción a ello me gire lentamente para salir del baño…tratando de seguir analizando el tipo de beso. ¿Impávido? ¿Indiferente? No llegué a dar dos pasos cuando fui nuevamente jalada a sus brazos y su boca literalmente devoró a la mía, haciendo levantar en mi cuerpo una temperatura tal, que hasta el mismo Volcán Vesubio volvería a derramar su líquido mortal por toda la explanada, incinerando toda criatura viva a su paso.

_ Este es una beso con mi alma Bella , aquel que recibiste antes, seria de una persona que no esta interesada en nada…quiero que comprendas la diferencia..tú lo eres todo para mi… eres mi vida..te lo he dicho miles de veces…

_ Si.. lo siento. Mi inseguridad es muy inoportuna, quiero que me perdones, quiero que olvides lo que dije..Yo no tocaré mas ese tema.

_ ¿Estas segura?, ya estas más tranquila..sobre esa cuestión.

_ Si..mi amor…

_ Entonces , termina de vestirte..yo también lo haré.

Caminé hacia el armario y busque otra camisa que sabia le agradaba. Una gris plata con botones negros, mire la etiqueta , si era una de Versace y un Sweater negro de hilo Italiano, lo deje sobre la cama, busque unas medias negras y sus infaltables zapatos negros con cordones.

Cuando terminé de acomodar, él salía pasando una toalla por su mejilla, recién rasurada.

_ Aquí te saqué esta camisa gris… y un sweater _ me miró entre la toalla.

Y caminó nuevamente hacia mi.

_ Preciosa….._ me miró fijo y luego me sonrió. Eso me calentó el corazón_ vamos apuremos esto..la tarde es para nosotros…

Salimos fuera del departamento, el Edward cariñoso y bromista había vuelto, trataría de no espantarlo nuevamente.

_ Iremos primero a los centros comerciales, quiero comprar los nuevos CD, que he visto recién promocionados..

Tomados de la mano pulsamos el Botón del elevador.

_ ¿Sabes, quiero comprar una cámara de fotos. Una de más pixeles , quiero una de buena resolución, y sacarte varias fotos_ me abrazó por la cintura presionando la totalidad de mi cuerpo al suyo, su boca cubrió la mía, de forma golosa. Ese era mi amor..suspire feliz.

Dimos vuelta hacia la puerta cuando se abrió.

Me envaré cuando vi que dentro estaba mi vecino James.

Edward, me soltó y caminó tomando mi mano.

_ Hola James_ saludé.

_ Hola Isabella..¿cómo estas?_ luego miró a Edward_ Cullen…

_ ¿Cómo estas Adams?_ Este se encogió de hombros metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y se recostó por la pared del cubículo.

Edward arrugó su frente y me apretó a su costado.

Pero se agachó y me hablo despacio.

_ Hum..¿sabes? podrimos ir también a unas librerías..te iba a traer algunos libros..pero me dije que aquí se publican también algunas obras muy buenas..

_ Si estuve viendo algunos…_ me gire y lo enfrente _ debo contarte algo.._ cuando con la mirada me preguntó se abrieron las puertas del ascensor de la planta baja y James salió.

_Isabella, Cullen..nos vemos en otro momento.

_ Ok, nos veremos…_ contesto Edward.

Seguimos otro piso abajo al estacionamiento.

_ Por fin usaré a mi camioneta..por favor..como extrañe poder movilizarme_ sonreía como un niño con juguete nuevo.

Yo ni soñaría pedirle prestado su auto a él. Era una de sus joyas más preciadas. Un volvo C30

Cuando ya estuvimos en camino, continuamos hablando.

_ ¿A dónde vamos?

_ La calle Oxford, en John Lewis, como hoy es jueves, se abren hasta las 21:00hs.

_ Me parece bien…allí no he ido..

_ Te gustará, hay de todo..lo que busques..

_ Bien, de seguro encontraras para tu cámara..

_ Si….._lo vi sonreír enigmático..¿que se traería entre manos..?

_ Luego comeremos algo por allí…

Al decir eso me di cuenta que yo ni había comido nada. Con todo lo ocurrido, me había olvidado de almorzar.

_ Te estaba comentando…_ el me miró cuando frenamos en un semáforo_ me ofrecieron una oficina en la editorial..

_ Te ascendieron?- dijo sorprendido y feliz_ me parece genial..tus traducciones son muy buenas.._ sus palabras me alegraron

_ Gracias..tus palabras son muy gratificantes..

-¿gratificantes?...Hummm_ sonrió _ esa palabra me sugiere otra cosa.

Me incliné y lo besé en la mejilla, y posé mi mano en su muslo, apretándolo juguetona.

Sin decir palabras, él estiró mi mano y lo apoyo en su corazón… y lo alzó a sus labios.

Recorrimos el centro comercial, tomados de las manos, él no paraba de bromear, compro varios Cd, de Shontelle, nueva cantante Pop, Katty Perry. Y su famosa cámara fotográfica.

Y por fin nos sentamos a comer algo..tenía hambre..

Agradecimos..que no muchos se acercaron a hablar con él, no hubo esa cantidad de jóvenes adolescentes que querían su autógrafo, más bien la mayoría le saludaban tímidas desde lejos..

Pero en verdad, lo guapo que era dejaba sin respiración.

Salimos cuando las puertas del centro Comercial se cerraba.

Agotados emprendimos el regreso al departamento.

Volvía a reinar la estabilidad en mis emociones y la felicidad en mi corazón…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo IX Te quiero…y con eso basta ….

Edward POV.

Di vuelta en la cama buscando el calor de su cuerpo…sólo el hueco de la cama y la huella de su cabeza en la almohada al lado mío era la evidencia que ella había estado acostada.

Me desperecé, colocando los brazos bajo mi cabeza….Miles de ideas, pensamientos y conversaciones me volvieron en una milésima de segundo.

Suspiré. Estábamos peor de lo que creía…me dije..Bella está muy presionada con todo el montaje de las publicidades, que se le estaba haciendo a la película.

Analizando lo dicho por ella me daba cuenta que la única solución, sería llevarla conmigo en la próxima grabación, para ese paso teníamos un mes. Ya que ahora me tomaría mis vacaciones merecidas, disfrutaría con ella.

Me senté, estaba con mi pantalón de pijama y una remera, estaba cerca de entrar el otoño, el mes de septiembre..el cumpleaños de Bella…estaba más que feliz de este mes libre, compartiría con Bella su cumpleaños…el segundo juntos…..me sonreí.

Podía recordar claramente el primero que pasamos ….

Flash Back

Me había despertado más temprano, confabulado con Alice, había comprado de regalo una notboock, ya que la suya en el accidente se había estropeado, luego como complemento recorrí con mi cuñada y mamá librerías y más librerías en busca de una colección de libros antiguos, tratando de adquirir las primeras ediciones.

Fui lo más sigiloso, preparé la sala con los regalos que había escondido en el armario.

Ella estaba dormida totalmente ajena a lo que había preparado.

Entré al dormitorio, con una bandeja de chocolate caliente y media lunas , como la llamaba ella, con mamá recorrimos muchos lugares en donde se vendían dulces, buscábamos los famoso dulces de guayaba. A mucho buscar logramos dar con ellos y mamá gustosa preparó con ese relleno.

Había puesto música en el equipo de sonido, para despertarla.

Nunca olvidaré su rostro cuando salía de los brazos de Morfeo, la sorpresa, seguida de la felicidad.

_¡ Ohhh….Edward..por Dios!_ me acerqué.

_ Siéntate princesa….._ cuando hizo lo que le pedí , le acomodé la mesita de desayuno , sobre la falda_ Felicidades….mi amor….._ mi boca toco suavemente la suya_ Deseo que seas la mujer más feliz….

_ Gracias mi amor…._ me acomodé al lado de ella y deslice un pedazo de lo croissant..en su boca_ Hummmm..son de guayaba….Edward…_ gritó alborozada_ ¡lo recordaste..!

_ Todo aquello que te da placer no lo puedo olvidar…_ sonreí feliz_ Mamá me ayudó a preparar

_ Amo a Esme….pero no tanto como a ti.

Esa mañana fue la más romántica, nos perdimos uno en brazos del otro. Pero las sorpresas no pararon, después de levantarse e ir al baño y cambiarse descubrió los regalos. No sabía como reaccionar, pero de felicidad no paraba.

Cómo al mediodía, llegó la familia entera, trayendo comida para festejar. Bella estaba radiante y culminando con todo recibió llamadas de su madre y Emily…

Fin del Flash back.

Busque ropa, unos jeans, remera mangas largas un pulóver, como calzados, medias….me gustaba caminar por el departamento sin ellos.

Saliendo hacia la sala, la vi acuclillada bajo el fregadero.

_ ¿Qué haces Bella?

_ Hola amor…._ se volteó a mirarme_ Se cerró con la grasa…estoy destapando para que corra el agua.

_ Déjame probar…._ me incliné sobre ella y cuando se estaba levantando, la abrace_ buenos días mi corazón…_ mi beso fue recibido con muchas ganas.

_ Buenos días…

_ Veamos que tiene esta cañería.

Bella , me pasó una llave de caños..desarmé la pieza, de veras estaba sucia.

Cuando terminé de destrancarla nos sentamos a desayunar.

_ ¿Quieres ir al parque hoy?

_ Si …está muy lindo el día

_ Bueno, opino lo mismo, pero me gustaría también adquirir un libro para fotos. Mañana almorzaremos en casa de mamá y papá, quiero hacer fotos de todos…y de ti…

_ ¿tienes una nueva manía….sacar fotos?_ se sonrió, mientras metía un pedazo de manzana en su boca._ ¿Qué te traes entre mano?

_ Yo…_ puse cara de sorprendido_ es que quiero actualizar las fotos familiares…nada más_ No podía sacarme de la memoria el álbum de fotos que me había regalado ella antes de partir, ahora quería hacer un álbum de fotos de nuestra vida juntos…si..

Nos preparamos para salir al parque…cargamos en una cesta algo de comida y emprendimos la marcha….

Iba a disfrutar al máximo, su compañía, quería que todo el mal momento vivido a causa de mi entorno, se disolviera en su memoria.

Maneje hasta llegar a un parque alejado del centro de Londres, cerca de un lago. Llevé mi Blackberry, por si mi Manager o la familia nos buscaban.

Ya los había llamado avisando que estaba de vuelta, pero que saldría con Bella, por allí.

El sol en verdad estaba caliente, daba gusto.

_ ¿Qué haremos amor en tu cumpleaños?_ aventuré hacia un terreno , según mi parecer muy neutral-

_ Uf…. Ya no quiero cumplir años, llego a los 29 años…Edward, tú solo tienes 26….

_ Pero no me veo de 26…

_ Ya….. pero no me consuela…_ me reí de su mal talante _ Edward ..¿Podríamos visitar al ginecólogo la semana que viene?

Me sorprendió su pregunta…

_ Por supuesto…¿pero a qué se debe tu interés ahora…?

_ Es que , no me vuelvo más joven con el paso del tiempo….y..pensé que sería oportuno…¿No estas de acuerdo?

_ Mi amor..lo que tu quieras..sólo no quiero que te frustres.. _ extendí mi mano y tome la suya_ Por mi lado me gustaría una versión tuya en miniatura para seguir adorándote..

_ Bien…._ murmuró.

Llegamos a un parque hermoso..un lago ocupaba la zona oeste, bajamos del auto y caminamos hasta un banco. Nos sentamos recostados uno en brazos del otro, hablamos de muchos temas, de sus libros y traducidos, de la propuesta, de la filmación. Especialmente le comenté lo solo que me sentía y que deberíamos ver la posibilidad de que ella viajara conmigo la próxima vez.

_ ¿Lo dices en serio?

_ Me gustaría, así no nos separaríamos tanto..

_ Me encantaría, además en cualquier lado puedo trabajar con las traducciones.

_ Entonces está dicho y lo llevaremos a cabo.

Vi que ella se levantó a caminar…recogió, varias piedras y la arrojaba al lago, tratando de hacerlas rebotar por la superficie. Saqué la cámara y empecé a tomarle fotos… Estaba radiante, hermosa….en verdad me encantaría que tenga a mi hijo o hija en su vientre….adoraría esa imagen.

_ ¿Puedes hacer deslizar las piedras por la superficie..Edward? _ me miró desde donde había ubicado un montón de piedritas.

_ Hummm…solía hacerlo con Emmet..pero hace bastante tiempo…_ me levanté y caminé hasta ella, agarré una piedras_ Bella…las cosas que me haces hacer_ dije riendo.

Probé tres veces y por fin a la cuarta vez , se deslizó, como dos rebotes sobre la superficie.

_ Biennnn….eoeoeoe_ Bella empezó a hacer una danza ..como celebrando la victoria._ ese es mi hombre….._ canto

_ Isabella…estas loca…._ y la sostuve de la cintura.

Caminamos ..alejándonos del lago….por un sendero. Caminamos como media hora abrazados. Compartiendo un tiempo..totalmente nuestro.

_Volvamos…apenas veo nuestras cosas desde aquí…_ dijo Bella. Y emprendimos el regreso. Juntamos la canasta y nos volvíamos cuando escuche un mensaje en el celular de Bella, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla.

_ Oh..no…_ la escuche quejarse..

_ ¿Qué pasa amor?

_ Es la editorial…firmaron con un nuevo escritor…y necesitan las traducciones de su libro, lo antes posible…y pensaron en mi, quieren que vaya ahora a la oficina..

_ No es tan tarde.._ aclaré_ podemos llegar en cuarenta minutos.

_ Bueno…pero ….¿no te molestara que trabaje un poco…?

_ Mi amor….estaré allí contigo…

_ Gracias…._ la escuche decir…

Bella POV

Llegamos a la oficina de la editorial, Edward no encontraba en donde estacionar.

_ Bájate , amor y yo te seguiré, cuando encuentre un lugar seguro para dejarlo..

Me sonreí, porque sabia que se moría por su volvo y no lo dejaría en cualquier lado.

Entré al edifico, seguí los rituales..normales, para poder ingresar a los ascensores.

Al abrirse la puerta del elevador, Marite ya estaba allí.

_ Hay…Bella..gracias por venir…_ me recibió, tomando mi mano. _ Se firmó con un nuevo escritor y este tiene mucho revuelo, por lo que se ha pedido tres libros de él ya traducidos.

_ Conseguimos a las otras dos que son rápidas y contigo complementaríamos el pedido.

_ Esta bien…._ suspiré_ lo único que lamento es que mi marido ya esta de vuelta…y tiene un mes libre…Pero si me apuro lo terminaré antes.

_ Genial…_ en eso se abrió la puerta de la oficina del Señor Baldwin

_ Hola Bella…_ se acercó y me tomó de la mano._ Ven pasa a tomar un café.

_ No..no tengo tiempo.._ dije, pero me arrepentí, no quería ofenderlo.._ Pero un vaso de agua fría , me caería bien .

_ Ya te lo llevó…_ respondió Marite

Seguí a mi jefe a su oficina.

Vi como se ubicó detrás de su escritorio.

_ Isabella…me gustaría saber que has decidido con respecto a la propuesta del trabajo directamente aquí.

_ Bueno..justamente, no lo podré aceptar_ miré mis manos_ Necesitaré viajar un poco y si acepto eso, me coaptará….Mi respuesta es no….

_ Bueno tú lo has dicho…no.._ tomó unos papeles, en cuanto se abrió la puerta. Dejando pasar a Marité.

_ Aquí esta el agua._ se acercó y me hizo un guiño.

_ Gracias.._ conteste.

_ Hummm….no hay por qué darlas.

Salió nuevamente dejándome sola con él, no sabía porque me ponía intranquila.

_ Toma el libro..aquí esta el plazo _ me entregó la carpeta con los detalles que necesitaría, para el trabajo.

Cuando iba a contestar, se abrió la puerta de golpe y entró una Marite, toda sonrojada y jadeando.

Los dos la miramos sorprendidos…

_ ¿Margarite…?_ sus palabras encerraban curiosidad.

_¿ No…no creerán quien esta afuera..ahora…?

Me sonreí, yo si sabía quien podía estar afuera ahora…

_ Explícate…_ Baldwin no estaba para adivinanzas.

_ Está…. Edward Cullen…allí, ni más ni menos…

_ El actor….

_ Si…..

_ ¿Pero y que quiere?

_ Yo…no se lo pregunté.

_ Margarite…

_ Me sorprendió su vista.._ diciendo esto salió nuevamente, pero no sin antes darme una mirada de deleite..

Me levanté…

_ ¿A dónde vas?...¿También quieres verlo?_ sus palabras sonaron muy extrañas…pero no quise hacerles caso.

_ Es que él me ha de estar buscando…_ agregué.

_¿Él?..Porqué ha de.?_ en eso se volvió a abrir la puerta..

Y la entrada de una Marité muy sorprendida nos llevó al silencio

_ ¿Isabella..?...¡Isabella!_ al fin exclamó.

_ ¿qué pasó?_ dije..sorprendida por el caleidoscopio de emociones que se veía en su rostro.

_ Te viene a buscar a ti…._ lo dijo con incredulidad.

Le sonreí…

_ Bueno Marite, Señor Baldwin, podría disculparme un rato.._ dije y salí a buscar a Edward..

Él estaba parado en medio..de la recepción..con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, hasta yo suspiraba las veces que lo veía. Era hermoso.

Un grupo de secretarias, empezaron a apilarse en el pasillo, sólo para verlo. Pero su rostro estaba vuelto hacia la ventana del edificio contemplaba el cielo claro.

_ ¿Edward?_ se volvió a mirarme y sonrió_ ya término…_ me acerque a él para decirle que solo me despediría y ya.

_ Isabella…._ la voz de Alec Baldwin me distrajo de su rostro._ Quisieras presentarnos a tu amigo…

_ Errrr..bueno. señor Baldwin, creo que ya conoce a Edward Cullen_ me coloque a su lado_ mi marido…_ termine.

La cara de Marite..era para sacarle una foto. Pero la cara de Alec Baldwin , no tenia traducción.

_ Disculpe que haya venido..pero Bella y yo estábamos juntos cuando recibió el mensaje..por lo que tuve que seguirla y tarde en estacionar para poder subir.

_ No hay problema…_ esa fue Marite, que no había apartado sus ojos del.

Bueno ahora si estarían ..pudiente de mi los de la Editorial, suspire y tome la manos de Edward que había deslizado sus dedos a mi cintura. Como marcando terreno.

Creo que , aquí..se estaba formando….algo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias ..por leer…..

Besos Rochie Cullen


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo X

Midiendo…. Intenciones I

Bella POV

Miré a Edward, su expresión era hermética, daría todo por saber que pensaba.

_ ¿usted es el esposo de Isabella?_ la incredulidad en sus ojos, era el reflejo de los pensamientos de Marite y de dos asistentes que estaban pululando alrededor nuestro.

_ Si…..tengo el placer de ser su esposo_ agregó Edward y no pude definir que sentimientos me inundaron, podría decir que …Felicidad era lo básico, posesividad….¡OH….. eso también , Regocijo Él aducía que el estar casado conmigo era un placer…. Mi rostro se lleno de rubor, por la implicación sexual que con llevaba esa respuesta , era muy evidente lo que insinuó.

Lance disimuladamente una mirada hacia mi jefe cuando esté deslizó sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón

_ Nosotros también agradecemos contar con el valioso apoyo de ella_ me miró a los ojos_ es muy buena con su trabajo.

_ Lo sé mi Bella es muy buena en todo lo que hace

Un murmullo entrecortado se escapó de Marite, ella no paraba de mirar a Edward, su rostro presentaba un color rojo muy subido

En cambio yo pasé de ese rojo furioso a un blanco mortecino.

¿Qué pretendía Edward con ese debate verbal?

Sacudí imperceptiblemente mi cabeza.

_ Creo que ya está todo _ dije mostrando la carpeta y el libro.

_ Si…_ Alec estaba muy serio_ desearía que me entregues lo más rápido posible esa traducción _ sacó su mano del Bolsillo y se lo tendió a Edward para despedirse _ Fue un gusto conocerlo Señor Cullen _ nos veremos en la próxima entrega,….. Isabella.

Diciendo esto retrocedió y entró a su oficina.

Definitivamente algo estaba pasando

_ Es.._ discúlpeme señor Cullen_ Marite se acercó con su agenda_ podría dedicarme unas palabras en mi …_ sonrío trémula mirándome a mi y a él alternativamente.

_ Si….¿por qué no? _ tomó la agenda de su mano_ si cabía la cara de Marite se puso más roja_ ¿Cómo te llamas?

_ Margarite….._ exhaló.

_ Edward…Marite es muy amable conmigo..me facilita muchas cosas_ agregué.

_ Entonces….Marite, con mas razón y con mucho placer te dedicaré unas palabras especiales_ le sonrío mientras escribía_ gracias por ayudar a mi Bella.

_ Gracias…señor..

Edward negó con la cabeza..

_ Edward..por favor.

_ Gracias…_ tartamudeó..

Salí en su auxilio

_ Nos veremos…Marite.

_ Si Bella…esperaré las traducciones..

Diciendo esto tomé la mano de Edward y nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores.

Mientras caminaba hacia allí, mire a Marite que estaba haciendo muecas, me estaba hablando, modulando los labios.

Creí entender lo que me dijo

" Me debes una aclaración….¡Por Dios , Edward Cullen!"

Y rodó sus ojos, ocasionando que brotará momentáneamente una risa.

Pero está no hizo raíz dentro mío, por que en ese momento se agolparon el recuerdo del intercambio de palabras entre mi jefe y Edward.

Ya en el ascensor; Edward me abrazó y beso muy apasionadamente.

_ ¿A qué se debe esto?_ indagué, en verdad me tomó de sorpresa, su arrebato. Pero me gustó sobremanera.

_ Oh…a nada_ sonrió misteriosamente. En eso se abrieron las puertas, y varias chicas de otra sección de la editorial ingresaron y lo miraron no una sino dos veces y empezaron a reír. Seguí de reojo sus movimientos, ellas juntaron sus cabezas y luego se dieron vuelta a mirarlo, le recorrieron de arriba, abajo.

Me subió un coraje, el descaro de ellas era impresionante, lo estaban desnudando, frente a mí. Cuando mi nivel de tolerancia estaba tocando a su límite, sentí como Edward me apretaba la mano.

_ Edward…..._ suspiraron _ Eres , Edward, verdad?¿Podrías darnos tu autógrafo?_ se agolparon más cerca de él. Pero en eso se abrieron las puertas nuevamente. Provocando que él caminara hacia el exterior, sin soltarme las mano.

_ Bueno.._ dijo dándose la vuelta y regalándoles una sonrisa_ ¿a quien le dedico?_ fueron sus preguntas cuando iba recibiendo papeles, agendas o cualquier papel, que sirviese para dicho objetivo. En un santiamén un montón de personas se juntaron para poder verlo.

Edward me mantuvo a su lado, fue una tarea titánica, quedarme allí, había incluso personas muy osadas, que empezaron a empujar, tratando de quitarme del lugar en donde me mantenía y poder acceder y tocarlo.

_ No presionen, ni empujen _ pidió. Logrando que en el momento se quedaran quietos. Como agradecimiento le regaló esa sonrisa que me volvía loca a mí y a todas sus Fans.

Suspiré..¿Podría estar más enamorada?...creo que no…

¿Podría estar más celosa? Esperaba que no…

Salimos de allí.

_ Dejé el auto en el edificio de enfrente_ comentó mientras cruzábamos la calle por el paseo peatonal._ el de aquí estaba lleno…_ se encogió de hombros….. dando por finalizado ese tema.

Pasamos una tarde memorable, re4corrimos muchos lugares. Dejé pasar el tema de la editorial, sería imaginación mía esa tensión.

Por la noche en la casa de los padres de Edward, nos divertimos sin limites, sin prejuicios.

Edward sacaba fotos de todo y todos.

Lo que más recordaría y atesoraría, seria el momento en que apoyé la cabeza en la panza de Rose y el bebé comenzó a ondular la panza haciéndome reír.

_ No seas así con tu mami_ y besé el arco materno, como si entendiera, se quedó quieto.

_ Alice corrió a tomar la cámara

_ Pónganse allí las dos_ empujó a su hermano _ apúrate Edward, será una hermosa foto.

Riendo se colocó detrás de mi, abrazándome y apoyando su cara en mi hombro y su mejilla unida a la mía.

_ Muy bien ahora otro._ soltó Alice.

Edward se movió sentándose en el apoya brazos del sofá, acomodándome entre sus piernas.

_ Si…._ continuó quitando fotos.

_ Ahora todas las mujeres Cullen _ dijo Edward

Alborozadas nos sentamos en el sillón. Rose en el medio entre Alice y yo , Esme parada detrás.

_ Hermosas_ dijo Carlisle _ está foto será excelente_ Nadie igualará a las mujeres Cullen

_ Si…._ ovacionaron Emmet y Edward.

_ Hermanito me parece que está foto tendrá tres copias _ comentó Emmet_ quiero para mi casa también.

_ Ah…pero ahora_ dijo Alice_ tenemos que organizar el cumple..

_ Oh, no….._ empezó bella

_ Nada de opinar en esto, Bella_ cortó Alice_ no queremos dejar pasar tu cumpleaños.

_ Pero el anterior no lo dejaron….pasar.

_ Ah…pero no fue un verdadero cumpleaños., no como debería haber sido.

_ Bella…ríndete_ se burló Emmet_ sabes que con Alice no se puede ganar.

Hice una mueca de resignación.

_ Creo que este año lo festejaremos aquí._ Esme caminó hacia Carlisle y lo abrazó por la cintura._ también queremos hacerte un regalo, más bien es para los dos.

Los miré extrañada

_ Bueno….debo explicar.._ dijo Carlisle _ fuimos comprando terrenos inmobiliarios, es decir cuando nació Emmet, le compramos la casa que ustedes conocen, aquí a una cuadra. Hicimos lo mismo cuando nació Edward y Alice. _ se abrazaron nuevamente, se amaban eso se percibía en el aire , en su entorno._ Y ahora que se ha cumplido un año de casados y después de hacer algunas modificaciones, con ayuda de Emmet. Queremos entregarles, las llaves_ Carlisle sacó un juego de llaves._ Pero quiero que sepan, que nosotros somos egoístas, le queremos cerca. Para estar más tiempo juntos.

Miré a Edward, él se mantenía callado, muy calladlo

_ Le habíamos comentado s Edward, que en vista de que él viaja mucho, y tú estas sola la mayor parte del tiempo  
_ Pero….Me pasó trabajosamente la saliva.

_ Bella…._ cortó Esme_ me encantaría que estés más cerca.

No podía decir nada más

_ Entonces …¿que le parecería festejar el cumpleaños de Bella, inaugurando la casa?

_ Me parece una estupenda idea_ Esme estaba muy contenta.

_ Y nosotros podríamos ayudar sentenció Rose.

_ ¿Qué les parece mañana, para ir a ver la casa?_ todos disfrutaron del plan propuesto por Esme._ ¿Bella, Edward?

_ Par mi esta bien..dije

_ Por mi no hay problema.

Solo pensé que tendría que acomodar mi horario para mis traducciones.

La ley de Murphy, Cuando necesitas algo, lo opuesto se presenta.

Ya necesita el tiempo para mí y ahora debía entregar las traducciones en un tiempo record.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Perdón por el capi tan corto..mañana publicaré el conde y el viernes de nuevo Y los vientos…

Ahora me cuesta…cargar….estoy con trabajo..extra.

Besos..


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo XI Nuevas perspectivas

Bella Pov

La cena pasó rápidamente, había quedado dentro nuestro la expectativa por la casa….O mejor dicho yo me quedé muy entusiasmada.

Cuando ya nos estábamos despidiendo recordé que debía preguntar a Carlisle por el ginecólogo

Di vuelta y lo encaré muy interesada y con ganas de dar un paso más a nuestra relación.

_ Carlisle…¿el doctor Aro está de guardia en la clínica?

_ No…_ me miró sorprendido_ el viajó a una conferencia en Denver_ su mirada fue inquisitiva_ ¿deseabas consultar con él?

_ si quería hacerme algunos estudios.._ hice una mueca_ …ya sabes..para..ver..como estoy..

_ Humm…me parece bien_ se acercó y me dio un abrazo cariñoso_ viene dentro de dos semanas…..recién.

Un sentimiento de desilusión me invadió.

_ bueno esperaré hasta que vuelva..

Edward me apretó la mano que estaba sosteniendo, como dándome tácitamente un apoyo en ese sentimiento que invadía lentamente mi corazón…Deseaba ser madre, pero sobre todo deseaba darle un hijo.

_ Papá nos veremos mañana a eso de las dos de la tarde.

_ si será mejor_ convinieron_ mañana tengo guardia desde las 6 de la mañana hasta la 1 de la tarde.

_ ¿te dará el tiempo?

_ Si de seguro Esme preparará algo para almorzar._ sonrió _ la ventaja es que es aquí cerca.

_ Si está en la esquina en el cruce de calles_ Edward me miró al decirlo.

_ Tu madre está muy contenta.._ le susurré.

_ Oh…_ se agacho y me hablo_ me imagino…..me tendrá de nuevo cerca..pero creo que tú eres su preferida.

_ creo que sus nueras..son sus preferidas…._ le retruque

La casa resultó hermosa, mucho más de lo que me había imaginado.

Con Edward tomados de la mano recorrimos todo.

Esme hacía de guía.

_ ¿Tú ya conocías la casa?

_ Si la había visto con mamá, pero hace años atrás…cuando todavía no tenía estas remodelaciones.

_ es cierto _ intervino Esme_ ¿recuerdas cuando vinimos hace como…cinco años atrás? _ se sonrío_ Dios te enojaste conmigo..dijiste que ya quería echarte de casa…

_ Si…_ le contestó Edward_ pero si recuerdo bien, esa semana anduve metido en líos, en la escuela de arte…

_ Si..y con Emmet me hacías la vida imposible..nada era color de rosa…

_ Oh..mamá._ se acercó y la abrazó perdóname por eso.

_ Pero cuando dijiste que querías mudarte a causa de la invasión de las compañeras de Alice _ Edward soltó a su madre y caminó hacia uno de los ventanales._ la casa no estaba preparada Y además no podrías vivir aquí solo..tendría que ser un lugar con guardia..las 24 horas. y con el acceso bien restringido.

_ ¿Por eso se mudo al departamento?- más bien no era pregunta, era una afirmación.

_ Si…sentí mucho porque queda un poquito lejos.

_ No tanto mamá…

Seguimos recorriendo los ambientes, entramos a una de las habitaciones más grandes, otro ventanal cubría la pared este, la que colindaba con el patio de la casa, el jardín tenia rosas..que estaban perdiendo sus pétalos.

_ este es el dormitorio más grande_ corroboró Esme, desplazándose hacia unas puertas dobles_ y aquí está el armario de ropas._ al abrir pude apreciar lo espacioso que era._ es grande y creo que entrará todas las prendas que quieras.

_ Si..es muy grande_ caminé hacia ella.

_ Mamá está muy lindo gracias…

_ ¿qué piensas Bella, ¿te gusta?_ Esme me miraba ansiosa, cuando Edward me lo preguntó.

_ Oh Edward , me encanta….

_ ¿Podemos ponernos a trabajar para decorarlo?_ se entusiasmo mi adorada suegra.

_ creo que podemos aprovechar que Edward está de vacaciones.

_ esta dicho entonces_ Esme aplaudió feliz..su alegría la rejuvenecía, bueno en verdad no aparentaba su edad. Y con ese gesto corroboré de donde Alice sacaba la energía y la vivacidad.

_ ¿Por cierto y Alice?

_ se quedó en casa a terminar una tarea, mañana es el plazo de presentación.

_ ya..me extrañó no tenerla por aquí.

_ Si..y a mi me extrañó que ese trabajo lo haya dejado para última hora_ sacudió negando un pensamiento_ está muy extraña…mas callada..no se´

Caminó hacia otra puerta.

_ mira esta puerta es el baño principal.

Esme seguía enumerando las ventajas de tener la casa bien equipada y lo principal cerca a ellos.

Salimos al pasillo

_El dormitorio que está aquí en frente y el del final del pasillo son del mismo tamaño.

_ me gusta_ alabe cada espacio, se había esmerado en presentar la casa lo más confortable posible y sobre todo con una calidez que gustaba, atraía.

_ bueno ya sabes que abajo tenemos la cocina, la sala, una habitación que podrás utilizar para tus libros y PC, como un estudio, ya vi que te has comprado muchos libros. Y también está pensado en ti querido_ le tomó el brazo a Edward; tu piano tiene un espacio, sé que lo adoras..cerca de la ventana, será perfecto.

_ sabía mamá que no te olvidarías de mí…

En ese instante sonó el timbre de la puerta.

_ ahhhh.._ dijo Esme, se apresuró y abrió un panel cerca de la puerta y una cámara mostraba a Carlisle que estaba afuera_ ves con este dispositivo de seguridad, no necesitaras exponerte al abrir y al presionar este botón podrás dejarlo ingresar.

_ Hola amor…_ saludo Esme cuando la puerta dejo pasar a un Carlisle, cansado pero irradiando felicidad.

_ Hola familia…..

_ Hola papá

_Hola Carlisle. _ caminé hacia él y le di un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

_ Hola pequeña…¿te gustó la casa?

_ Si..es hermosa..bellísima.._ suspiré

_ también pensamos lo mismo.._ abrazó a su amada_ y ustedes se lo merecen._ expuesto su pensamiento, dio vuelta y miró alrededor._ Tengo hambre….

_ Bueno….también nosotros…iremos a comer a casa…

_ ¿no trajiste nada?

_ No….además aquí no hay muebles….

_ Bueno vamos…

_ Nosotros lo seguimos..enseguida_ dijo Edward.

Vimos como se iban y ni bien cerraron la puerta sus cálidos brazos me envolvieron haciendo que mi pecho quedara pegada su torso.

_ ¿te gusta la casa?

_ Edward es hermosa…

_ ahora a ti te toca decorarla, es tuya…._ murmuro sobre mi boca.

_ Nuestra_ le contesté dándole cortos besitos en su barbilla, que de nuevo lo llevaba sin rasurar, era algo en verdad intimo tener su piel, su bello raspando mi mejilla, adoraba su etapa de hoy no me rasuro..soy todo tuyo….

_ Nuestra mi amor…..

_ ¿No habrá problemas con la seguridad?

_ No…._ murmuró, mientras metía su mano debajo de mi blusa y llegando al brioche de mi sostén_ además contrataré un guardia de seguridad

_ ¿un guardia?_ mi mente no podía concentrarse mientras esos dedos torturaban mi columna.

Lo escuche suspirar.

_Lo que pasa es que en el edificio, Ian se encargaba de controlar la seguridad, es decir la entrada y salida de las personas_ tomó mi rostro y lo levantó , aquí tendremos que ver sobre la seguridad.

_ tendré cuidado…_ traté de infundir un poco de seguridad, con respecto a mi persona, no quería que se quedase intranquilo a causa de lo que me pudiere pasar.

Volví a acariciar su mentón con mi nariz, en forma juguetona.

_ te amo…Edward

_ Yo también mi preciosa.. y ahora vamos porque…papá en verdad tenia hambre.

Acomodó mi ropa, no sin antes inclinarse y permitirme saborear su boca, lamer esos labios..que sabía era el foco de miles de alucinaciones.

Pero que sólo yo lo disfrutaba plenamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias por leer…y acompañarme en mis historias..


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo XII

Revelando emociones

Bella POV

La semana pasó volando, me levantaba temprano, alrededor de las 6:30 am y apretaba una jornada de dos horas, hasta que Edward, se despertaba.

Entonces dejaba a un lado mis traducciones y me abocaba enteramente a él.

No podía evitarlo, lo amaba demasiado y aprovecharía todo el tiempo para compartir a su lado.

Después del almuerzo recorríamos mueblerías, casa de electrodomésticos.

La casa se estaba redecorando en un tiempo imposible de igualar.

Dentro de dos días cumplía años.

Edward estaba atento a todo y hoy justamente estábamos terminando de mudar el piano y los libros, a nuestro cuarto especial.

Estaba muy entusiasmada, terminamos con la sala, la cocina, y el dormitorio principal.

Los dos dormitorios extras decidimos dejar en otro momento.

Me incliné y saqué algunos libros que todavía estaban en la caja embalados. Adoraba mis libros, consistía en un placer aparte, poder tocar y leer cada uno de los volúmenes.

Miré la hora, Edward había salido, dijo que necesitaba comprar algo.

Suspiré feliz y caminé hacia el ventanal, de paso tomé un vaso de agua que me había servido, el regalo de mis suegros era imposible de comparar, agradecía mucho el cariño que me tenían, con sus demostraciones constantes, ellos llenaban, los años de carencia fraternal.

Ojala yo pudiera darles también la felicidad de tener un nieto de parte mía y de Edward.

Miré el reloj, era alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, Esme estaba en su casa terminando las cortinas que faltaban para el dormitorio y este lugar.

Extrañaba a mi cuñadita, pero ella había salido con sus compañeros del Instituto.

Volví hacia las cajas, me arrodille y continué sacando libros.

Nos habíamos propuesto todos como objetivo terminar de arreglar la casa para mañana, y por supuesto mudarnos para festejar mi cumpleaños e inaugurar la residencia Cullen_ Swan.

El timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar con insistencia, Salí apresurada hacia la entrada, el ruido ensordecedor, me hizo abrir la puerta sin corroborar quien estaba del otro lado.

La puerta abierta ahora de par en par me enseñó a una Alice llorosa que se tiró a mis brazos.

_ ¡Alice!..._ mi corazón empezó a bombear muy de prisa_ por favor…..¿qué te pasa?

_ ¡Bella!..._ sollozo _ ¡Me quiero morir!

_ mi amor no llores así_ la apreté mas en mis brazos y con el pie cerré la puerta_ cuéntame que te pasa…..

_ OH…Bella. ¿por qué no puedo tener un amor como el tuyo con Edward, o el de Emmet…_ sus hombros se sacudían por los fuerte sollozos.

_ ¡Alice!...shssssss_ me estaba preocupando_ ¿alguien te hizo daño?_ le separé de mi cuerpo y le recorrí con los ojos y palpe sus brazos_ parce que estás ilesa…pero creo que llamaré a Edward…_ murmuré

_ ¡No!...Edward, no…._ apretó los labios y luego me miró a los ojos, los de ella estaban rojos y cuajados de lágrimas que pugnaba por seguir bañando su mejillas. _ Bella….lo vi..

_ ¿A quién, viste Alice.?

_ A..Jasper y estaba con su novia…

La miré incrédula..

_ Alice…¿viste a Jasper?_ me quedé confundida _ ¿y eso?

_ Bella…_ murmuro hipando_ Bella.._ le llevé a sentar a uno de los sofás.

_ respira despacio_ observe como trataba de seguir mis indicaciones y entonces volví a hablarle _ aclárame por favor..me volverás loca con este llanto_ quedé más tranquila al darme cuenta que no había sufrido ningún percance físico _ ¿viste a Jasper?_ cuando ella asintió continué._ ¿en dónde?

_ fuimos con Jessica, Mike y otros mas, al centro comercial_ secó sus ojos con la manga de su remera_ me había despedido de todos y ya estaba por salir fuera cuando lo vi….ella se colgaba de su cuello.. y él la tenia asida de la cintura…sus manos estaban en ella…._ su voz destilo veneno con esas palabras.

_ ¿quién es ella?

_ María…_ escupió prácticamente su nombre_ se llama María _ empezó a estirar con nerviosismo el puño de su remera mangas largas_ Rose comentó que ella es mejicana y que se ven desde hace casi un año._ terminó en voz baja.

_ dime Alice _ la miré seria_ ¿Tú quieres a Jasper?

La cara de Alice nuevamente fue surcada por el dolor

_ Bella…lo amo.. desde el primer momento en que lo vi..cuando Emmet trajo a Rosalie a presentar a la familia, y él los acompañó _ se cubrió la cara con las manos_ en ese instante yo comprendí que él nunca me miraría de otra forma..pero siempre tuve esperanzas. Hasta hoy.

Alice se tiró de espaldas al sofá, dejándose despatarrada sin ganas de nada.

_ Ahora Bella, ya no soy esa chiquilla de 15 años, ya tengo 17, pero él me sigue viendo como a la cuñadita pequeña, ¿qué crees que debo hacer?_ me cuestionó_ El..no me ama…no me amará…soy una niña todavía a sus ojos.

_ Oh..Alice..no digas eso..

_ Pues es cierto…_ saltó del sofá_ mírame _ se señaló _ soy demasiado baja…parezco..¿qué….. una niña?..¿un duende? ..En cambio ella_ hizo unos grandes ademanes delante de su busto_ de ella en verdad son grandes..es muy voluptuosa..

_ ¿Alice…Jasper alguna vez dijo, hizo algo..?

_ No….nada…_ se tiró nuevamente al sofá_ no significo nada para él.._ cerró sus ojos frunciendo su ceño.

Me acomodé a su lado, levantando mi brazo por el respaldo del sofá y sosteniendo mi cabeza en su dirección.

_ ahora explícame ¿por qué llegaste así?

_ lo vi..en él..

_ si ya me dijiste _ debía tener paciencia…

_ella…le bajó la cabeza …y cuando le iba a besar- me miró fijamente y un rubor le cubrió todo el rostro y el cuello_ me acerqué corriendo y la empujé separándola de él.

_ ¿qué?

_No quería que la toque_ se encogió de hombros_ al menos no delante de mi.

_ Pero..Alice..eso estuvo mal…

_ lo sé..pero también hice otra cosa…

_¿Más?..._ cerré mis ojos y luego clavé mis pupilas en ella_ ¿qué?..¿que mas hiciste?

_ le grité en pleno Centro Comercial

_ ¿Le gritaste?_ tragué fuerte_ ¿qué fue lo que le gritaste?

_ que lo odiaba…..

_ ¿ él dijo algo?_ murmuré

_ Él se quedó mirándome y luego apretó sus labios, caminó hacia ella la abrazó._ Rompió nuevamente en sollozos _ la ama…me quiero morir….

_Pequeña.._ volví a abrazarla_ veremos qué hacer.

_ ahora no tendré cara para estar frente a él. Verdaderamente ahora si dirá por mi que soy una chiquilla.

_ Alice ese es el resultado de acciones impulsivas_ acaricie su espalda, Alice bajó su cabeza a mis piernas, llorando quedamente.

_ en verdad no podré mirarlo a la cara.

_ creo que será mejor que hables con él._ debía hacerla recapacitar.

_ ¡No…_ sollozó_ no me querrá hablar._ se sentó y limpio sus ojos con las palmas de las manos._ de seguro me odia.

_ no puedes saber eso…

_ vi como me miró…

_ no puedes estar segura…_ le volví a decir.._ Además el es maduro..pondrás hablar con tranquilidad..¿cuántos años tiene él?..21, 22 o 23

_ tiene 21 años…

_ bueno….pienso que la mejor solución es hablar,..sobre lo que ocurrió

Alice seguía negando con la cabeza..

_ sabes….necesito hacer algo..¿Terminaste de acomodar tus libros?

_ No….lo estaba haciendo..

_ Bueno vamos..voy a ayudarte , de esa manera me quitaré los pensamientos atroces que tengo..

Trabajamos como una hora ..pero seguí tratando de hacerle ver que la mejor forma de solucionar el disiparte que cometió era hablando con el implicado

Ya casi terminado el teléfono empezó a sonar.

_ Hola…

_ Bella..terminé las cortinas..¿puedes venir? , me faltan algunos detalles..

Miré a Alice.

_ Si ya voy..además Alice está conmigo…

_ ¿Alice está allí?

_ Si …me está ayudando..

_ Genial ella se puede quedar a acomodar tus libros y podrás venir._ coloque el teléfono en su lugar.

_ iré un rato…¿estarás bien?

_ Si..vete …me quedaré a terminar falta una caja nada más.

Salí hacia la casa de Esme…me preocupaba..

Caminé la calle que me separaba de ellos, cuando iba a cruzar veo que un auto arranca de enfrente, un bocinazo me hizo agachar para mirar dentro.

El auto se encostó y bajaron la ventanilla.

Unos ojos azules, me miraron muy serios, los ojos de Jasper Hale.

_ Hola Bella…

_ Jasper…

Miró hacia mi casa

_ Necesito hablar con Alice.

_ No creo oportuno_ empecé sabiendo que durante dos horas trate de convencer a mi cuñadita de lo contrario.

_ Bella….no le haré nada_ vi como apretó el volante, volviendo blanco sus nudillos_ hoy fue un día caótico.._ lo escuché murmurar_ debo aclarar algunas cosas.

_ Jasper…

_ Si….

_ No la lastimes….

Volvió a mirarme, su expresión era indescifrable.

_ es lo último que deseo….

_ ve….y cuida..lo que hagas..por favor.

Como respuesta movió nuevamente el auto, lo seguí con la vista, aparcó enfrente.

Sacudí cualquier pensamiento..ojala se solucionase..Alice amaba a ese muchacho.

En honor a esta pareja en el próximo capítulo un POV de Jasper y Alice…

Besos a todas aquellas que me siguen con cada capítulo..


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo XIII Enfrentando lo ocurrido..**_

Este capítulo está dedicado Jasper y Alice, consideré oportuno hacer referencia sobre ellos. De esa manera la historia también no estaría tan ajena a la situación reinante en la familia.

Con cariño a todas mis lectoras.

Alice POV

Vi como Bella salió de la casa, en el momento que ella cerró la puerta mi fachada de serenidad, cayó a mis pies. Arrastre mi cuerpo hasta el sillón y derrumbándome en él, con un libro colgando de mis dedos, miré el techo.

Si, menuda faena has hecho hoy ,Alice. Mi conciencia estaba iniciando su trabajo diario, ese que durante dos años venia realizando sin detenerse. Esta bendita voz, se había develado desde el momento en que conocí al hermano de mi cuñada.

Cuando Jasper Hale hizo su entrada a mi familia y a mi vida, lo puso todo de cabezas. Durante el primer año, me había comportado lo más traviesa posible, todo tratando de llamar su atención, hasta el día que él me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

_ Alice, deja de hacer de la tonta, compórtate, ya estas dejando de ser una niña_ y se dio vuelta y me dejo -.

No olvidaría ese día nunca, pues había ido a la pileta del club con unos compañeros, y al volver a la casa, yo había bajado del auto de mis amigos corriendo y saltando ataviada sólo con unos pantaloncitos cortos y la parte superior del biquini. Pues me había quedado al sol demás y me fue imposible ponerme una remera encima. Y coronando esa tarde uno de los chicos se había declarado y estaba intentando de cualquier forma robarme un beso, al cual esquivaba, siempre riendo pero desembarazándome de sus brazos. En uno de esos forcejeos había chocado con Jasper que salía de la casa.

El encuentro fue de lo más vergonzoso, pues había estrellado todo mi cuerpo al suyo y él no tuvo otra forma que tomarme de la cintura y las caderas para evitar caer redonda al suelo. Ese contacto el primero y el único lo atesoraba como ninguno.

Pero mi reacción había sido totalmente opuesta al de él.

Su semblante y luego sus palabras dejaron bien en claro que yo no significaba nada más que la hermana de Emmet.

Ese fue el momento en que me decidí a evitar molestarlo, no buscaba la oportunidad de estar solos en un mismo lugar, pero eso no evitaba que mis ojos lo siguieran, que por las noches soñara con él. Que perdiese horas de diversiones, imaginando una relación que jamás se daría. Con cada comentario que soltaba Rose sobre las novias de su hermano mi corazón se desgarraba. Sufría inexorablemente ese amor que nunca se materializaría.

En ese momento con mis quince años, había tomado esa decisión, pero al ir pasando los meses y años, ese amor fue creciendo y haciéndose fuerte.

Pero ni una palabra de su parte, me daba esperanzas. En todo este tiempo había rechazado, amigos cariñosos, o amigobios, no tenía interés en otro muchacho.

Hasta que las relaciones hermosas de mis hermanos despertaron ese deseo desesperado de sentirme correspondida.

Y como siempre mi vocecita de la conciencia no paraba de hacer hincapié en que Jasper nunca me miraría, que era muy joven para él. O que tal vez su mujer ideal debía ser más voluptuosa. Un sinfín de negativas que me volvían loca.

_ Y si loca debo estar- me sermoneé, empujar a su novia, gritarle en pleno centro comercial. Un sollozo entrecortado como brotado del alma se escapó de mi cuerpo, bajé el libro que sostenía y con mis antebrazos cubrí mis ojos. Menos mal dentro de esa locura no se me había dado por hacer ese papelón frente a mis compañeros. Hasta ahora no podía ni yo creer que lo haya hecho.

En noviembre cumpliría 18 años y él también en poco tiempo más cumpliría otro año que volvería a separar nuestra diferencia. Para mí no significaba nada esos años. Al contrario para mi deleite se estaba poniendo cada día más guapo.

Cambiando de posición miré hacia el ventanal, los últimos rayos de luz se filtraban creando sombras dentro del recinto. Pasado mañana era el cumpleaños de Bella y se vería obligado él a asistir, tendría que cruzármelo si o si, tendría que mirarlo a la cara, tal vez, no sería odio lo que trasmitiese, pero sería peor una de lástima.

Jasper POV

Apagué el motor, debía serenarme, no tenía claro lo que haría, apoyé la frente sobre mis manos.

Recordando lo sucedido, no puedo menos que comprender a María. Pero el estallido de rabia que tuvo me dejó anonadado. Nunca la había visto de esa manera.

Sus palabras hirientes, su expresión me mostraron una faceta que no había percibido en un año de salidas informales y formales. Pero lo que me llevó a afrontar una realidad que estaba tratando de tapar era la forma en cómo se refirió a Alice. Sólo el recordar me enervaba.

Me parecía escuchar nuevamente sus palabras.

_ Chiquilla estúpida, vulgar y patosa, ¿qué se cree para venir a armar semejante escándalo?, si no fuese porque estamos en un lugar público_ la había tomado de la mano y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, miré hacia atrás a dónde había quedado ella, no pude menos que recorrer su cara, que estaba crispada, y con los labios presionados en una mueca de sorpresa y dolor. Reparé nuevamente en María que no había parado de quejarse_ Si no fuese una adolescente la sacudiría con una cachetada.

_ María, creo que debes dejar pasar esto._ trate de apaciguar su humor_ Alice es una niña…

_¡Qué!, ¿una niña?_ se dio vuelta y me enfrentó apuntando mi pecho con un dedeo_ Estas ciego, Jasper, esa ya no es una niña, se comporta como una callejera, una golfa. Que está enamorada de ti.

_ Para, María no quiero que hables así de ella.

-¿La defiendes?_ miré alrededor, el estacionamiento del centro comercial, estaba levemente concurrido y algunos se detenían a mirar el intercambio de palabras_ Si …._ su voz se elevó una octava más _ ya me lo veía venir.

_ Mira María, ¿por qué no vamos a hablar en otro lugar?

_ ¿Para que deseas hablar conmigo?_ la había tomado nuevamente de sus brazos_ ¡Suéltame! _ de un tirón se zafó de mi agarre_ Por eso no querías tener algo serio, estas enamorada de esa insignificante, pero déjame decirte una cosa, ten cuidado que no te babee encima. No sabes cómo saldrás cuando te metes con una chiquilla.

_ No sé de qué hablas, ella es la hermana de mi cuñado, la quiero mucho, si pero no como insinúas._ mi voz se había alterado_ ella, bueno, no sé qué es exactamente lo que pasó hoy, pero no quiero que la trates así.

_ Si, yo no la puedo tratar así, pero ella viene y por poco no me tira al piso.

_ María, sé que hizo mal.

_ La sigues defendiendo

_ María, ella no es mala…

_ Cállate, no quiero escuchar más, sabes te haré un favor, me iré_ se giró para caminar pero rápidamente la tome del antebrazo, haciéndola girar para enfrentarme

_ María, no sabes lo que dices..

_ Claro que sé, durante un año me has tenido de escudo, pero me cansé de recibir migajas

_ Siempre he sido claro contigo_ no podía comprender porque se empeñaba en restregarme nuestra relación si desde un principio habíamos sido claros._ nunca he negado que me atraes, pero…..

_ Lo sabía, pero pensé que tarde o temprano cambiarías_ sus ojos se habían entrecerrado_ lo que no tenía claro era el porqué, pero ahora ya lo sé.

_ No creo entender..

_ Si, no quieres entender o te has cerrado a esa verdad

_ No entiendo…te lo repito.

_ Como siempre, debes ser hombre para no entender, estás enamorado de esa chiquilla.

_ ¿De qué hablas, María?, ella es una niña.

_¿Esa es la escusa que te das?_ sacudió su cabeza negando_ tienes miedo de enfrentar tus sentimientos_ diciendo aquello, se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla._ te deseo suerte Jasper, pero debes aceptar que tu corazón tiene dueña.

Sus palabras me habían impactado.

En verdad esa chiquilla, me había cautivado desde el primer día en que la vi. Pero su edad, era una barrera, en ese entonces y ahora. Era menor de edad y no podía hacer nada para remediar.

Siempre había empujado mis sentimientos al fondo de mi mente, debajo en un cajón oculto en mi corazón.

Ante todo mi cuñado, también resultaba un gran obstáculo, para querer intentar algo. Emmet con su tamaño intimidaba, y Edward con su temperamento, resultaba otro peñón que no quería escalar. Escusa pobre me dije. ¿A qué le temes en verdad, Jasper?

Alice, ella siempre resultó para mí una brisa de suaves fragancias naturales.

En un principio sus travesuras, me ponían al margen de ella, pues esas picardías eran un constante recordatorio de lo niña que era. Hasta esa vez en que estuve a punto de estrangular a ese tal Taylor, que osadamente trataba de agarrarla para robarle un beso. Tuve que realizar una maniobra de emergencia para cortar las intenciones de ese mozalbete. Atravesé su camino utilizando mi cuerpo para bloquear la salida de ellos. Pero el impacto fue para mí cuando el cuerpo menudo de Alice vino a parar sobre el mío y sus formas bien definidas entraron en contacto con mis dedos.

La textura de su piel en la cintura, me hicieron percatarme de lo hermosa que era, en ese instante quise por un segundo olvidar que era una chiquilla y ser yo el que se prendase de sus labios.

Esa novedad me hizo ser brusco en extremo con ella. Y creo que ese episodio marcó su conducta, pues nunca más la vi dicharachera cuando yo estaba presente.

Traté de olvidar ese día, busqué en otras compañías el consuelo de un amor, y ahora me daba cuenta que sólo trataba de tapar el sol con un dedo, inevitablemente fui devastado por un amor a las claras imposible, pues nunca ella demostró interés alguno en mí, hasta hoy.

Cuando me gritó que me odiaba, se sacudió mi coraza, sólo quise correr y abrazarla, pero era a María a quien debía consolar.

Caminé a la entrada, si en verdad ella me amaba como creía, bueno dentro de un mes y medio prácticamente cumplía su mayoría de edad. Ya no sería considerado de mala manera nuestra relación. Bueno todo ocurriría si es que ella me correspondía.

Sí, pues como dijo María esa chiquilla me había robado el corazón.

Toque el timbre, espere unos momentos, pero nada. Intente nuevamente.

Tomé aire, para tranquilizarme y me pareció escuchar unos pasos que se detuvieron abruptamente.

_ Alice, ábreme la puerta_ apoyé mi mano en la madera_ Bella me dijo que estabas aquí.

El cerrojo se corrió y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Unos ojos verdes enrojecidos en un rostro que reflejaba temor y dolor me miraron desde el otro lado del marco de la puerta.

Suspiré y pasé a su lado, verla así me partía el corazón.

Caminé hasta el centro de la habitación dándole tiempo a reaccionar. Cómo no escuchaba nada di nuevamente vuelta sobre mí mismo y la vi recostada por la puerta cerrada y mirando el piso con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Alice?

_ Jasper…yo siento mucho lo que hice hoy_ vi como su boca se apretaba en una mueca de pena_ no tengo palabras para poder justificarme._ lo último lo dijo con la voz apagándose en un murmullo.

_ ¿No puedes justificar lo que hiciste?_ mi voz pareció sacarla de su ensimismamiento_ quiero saber en verdad por qué lo hiciste.

_ ¿No lo sabes?

_ No, quiero escucharlo de tus labios_ Dios no quería presionarla, pero no quería estar equivocado, pero lo último que deseaba era lastimarla, sólo anhelaba abrazarla.

Alice caminó hacia mí, en forma lenta, no pude menos que admirarla, era pequeña, tanto que se perdería dentro de mis brazos, sólo el contorno de sus caderas redondas, su pecho altivo, gritaban a las claras que ella era toda una mujer.

Al llegar junto a mí se detuvo, levantó sus ojos, en forma audaz y clavó sus pupilas en las mías.

_Jasper Hale, si por algún motivo dices a alguien lo que te diré, no, mejor prométeme que no te reirás de mi.

_ Alice nunca me reiría de lo que dices o haces.

Al decir esto ella esquivó mi mirada y la clavó en un punto detrás de mi hombro, mi desconcierto era tanto por sus actitudes contradictorias, primero era audaz y luego se vislumbraba una capa de inseguridad, eso impidió que me percate de que ella había empezado a hablar en voz baja. Incline mi cuerpo tratando de entender su monologo.

_ No pude aguantar, que ella te esté tocando, no puedo más callar que yo odio verte con otras mujeres. Me duele saber que sales o te encuentras especialmente con ella.

Mi corazón latió a un ritmo un poco más acelerado de lo que debería.

_ ¿Por qué , Alice?_ la presioné, pero como veía que ella no me miraría tomé su rostro y la alenté a enfocar su campo de visión en mí _ ¿porqué?. Necesito saberlo.

_ Jaspe, yo estoy enamorada de ti

Un gran suspiró se escapó de mis labios. Extendí mis brazos y la abracé.

Primeramente su cuerpo se envaró, pero luego se aflojo dejando descansar sus formas contra las mías.

_ Ay pequeña, yo también te amo._ al escuchar salir eso de mis labios, mi declaración en voz alta de que estaba enamorado de ella. Fue como una catarsis de todo aquello que llevaba dentro.

Sentí como ella intento separarse para mirarme, deje un poco flojo mis brazos, baje la mirada y su expresión me dijo que ella estaba sorprendida.

_ ¿Cómo puede ser, tú nunca me decías nada?

_ Alice, ni siquiera yo lo sabía, hasta hoy.

_ ¡Oh!

_ Siiiiii, ¡Oh!_ Alice, ocultó nuevamente su rostro en mi pecho, su perfume invadió totalmente mis sentidos._ eres increíble, corazón, tu actitud, es lo que me ha decidido, tampoco creía que sentías algo por mi. Siempre alejada. Nunca te dirigías directamente a mí.

_ Es que yo pensé que, no te agradaba.

_ ¿Yo?¿qué te hizo creer eso?

_ Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando me regañaste por actuar como niña.

_Ya recuerdo, cuando ese granuja quería besarte.

_ ¿Lo recuerdas?

_ Muy bien, casi lo estrangulé, por eso les salí al paso para evitar su objetivo.

_ ¿Lo hiciste apropósito?

_ Sí

_ Pero luego me regañaste y yo pensé que estabas enfadado, que no te caía bien.

_ No, por el contrario, yo estaba celoso y además quería hacer lo mismo que trataba de impedir.

_¿ Lo mismo?

_ Sí , quería yo robarte ese beso.

_ ¡Oh!

Levanté su rostro.

_ Alice Cullen, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Nunca se me borrará la expresión de felicidad, mezclada con sorpresa, su rostro era todo un poema.

_¿Jasper, me pides ser tu novia?

_ Si, además me encantaría poder visitarte, acompañarte en todo momento. Estar allí en todo, contigo._ besé su frente_ creo que deberé pasar a hablar con tus padres, no quiero esperar a que cumplas tu mayoría de edad. Es mejor que todos sepan que estoy enamorado de ti pequeña.

_ Soy muy feliz.

_ Y yo._ incliné mi rostro, no podía apartarlo de su rostro._ quiero besarte, pequeña.

_ Y yo quiero que me beses, Jasper

No esperé más, suavemente mis labios tocaron los suyos, los sentí temblar. Ese beso era puro, casto, lo mismo que el amor que le profesaba. Al volver a mirarla sus labios se separaron para dejar escapar un suspiro.

_ Gracias.._ le escuche decir

_¿Por qué?_ la gratitud no me lo esperaba.

_ Eres el primero a quien beso.

Ella no era tan chiquilla como para no haber experimentado un beso.

_ ¿Nadie te ha besado?, ¿no lo han intentado?, espera si lo han intentado fui testigo de eso.

_ No he querido, es decir quería que seas tú, el primero que me besara.

Dios eso me conmovió hasta el alma, tomé su cabeza con mis manos, sosteniéndola y en esta ocasión mis labios se abrieron sobre su boca, en forma tentativa mordí el labio inferior, logrando una respuesta inmediata de su parte. Mi lengua se adentro en su cavidad, degusté con placer su interior, adoré la forma inexperta como me respondió. Adoré tenerla en mis brazos. Mi vida había encontrado un sentido, por fin me había dado cuenta que esa búsqueda que realizaba era mi otra mitad, era Alice.

::::::…..::::::::::::::::::…:::::::::::

Gracias amigas por esperarme, es que mi hija estuvo de acontecimiento, y debía acompañarla

Les dejo este capi, con mucho amor.

Un beso Rochie Cullen.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo XIV Nunca terminamos de conocer a quienes amamos.

Bella POV

Llegué hasta la casa de Esme, mis pies estaban muy pesados, ¿será la conciencia lo que me inquieta?, ¿Habré hecho mal en dejarlos hablar solos?, temía lo que pudiese ocurrir.

Cuando iba alzar la mano para presionar el timbre está se abrió.

_ Bella, entra estaba pendiente de que llegarás, ¿te cruzaste con Jasper?, estuvo por aquí. Ese muchacho es muy buena persona, y no lo digo por que sea hermano de Rosalie.

Caminé detrás de ella que estaba subiendo las escaleras, hacia el cuarto en donde tenia un mini taller de costura, su pasatiempo especial.

_ Si considero a Jasper de la misma forma._ suspiré, espero que sigas pensado lo mismo, cuando te enteres de lo que pasa entre Alice y él, pero lo único que dije en vos alta fue_ Me encantaría que sean todos felices, ¿no piensas lo mismo?

_ Si _ llegó hasta una mesa y tomo una hermosa tela de color dorado_ ¿crees que ya está o debo agregarles algunos detalles para resaltar el tono?_ bajo esa y alzó otra de color verde petróleo. _ Y a este, ¿te gustan?

_ Oh, Esme están hermosas, hacen juego con los almohadones.

_ Verdad, conste que trate de variar la tela, pero logre el complemento exacto.

_ Quedaran muy bonitas en la sala, el salón será muy acogedor.

_ Eso es lo que quiero, además de terminar para mañana. _ dejó la tela sobre el mueble de costura y camino hacia la ventana_ quieres merendar, se que ya es tarde pero no comí nada y me muero de hambre.

_ Esta bien yo también no comí nada.

Salimos hacia la cocina, me acomodé en la pequeña isla aceptando la pequeña taza de café, Esme sabia que no me gustaba tanto el té.

Miré embelesada por la ventana, ¿Qué habría ocurrido?, pensamientos que volaban por mi cabeza. Suspiré

_ ¿Qué te preocupa, Bella?_ se había acomodado frente a mi._ Tienes una expresión de preocupación.

Sacudí la cabeza.

_ Nada, sólo estaba pensando en donde habrá ido Edward?

La sonrisa cómplice que esbozo ella, fue suficiente para desviar mi atención, yo había dado una respuesta para logra empujar su atención de mi y ella con una sonrisa, la misma de Edward cuando ocultaba algo, logró el mismo resultado en mi.

_ Esme, tú sabes algo._ acuse inclinándome hacia ella.

_ Ah_ murmuró _ si pero no sabrás nada de mi boca.

_ Huy..eres igual a Edward_ me volví a sentar derecha y levante la taza, pero sin apartar mis ojos de ella_ Ahora sé de donde Edward sacó su veta de intrigante, lo heredó de ti._ acusé nuevamente.

Como respuesta ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír.

_ Pero lo disfrutaras, créeme.

Cuando iba a contestar, escuchamos los pasos que presidieron a las personas que entraron en la cocina. Alice y Jasper.

Los miré atentamente, la expresión de Alice, era totalmente otra, sus ojos brillaban pero no por los rastros de lagrimas, volqué mis ojos a la cara de Jasper, él también estaba con una expresión de felicidad, pero al mirar a Esme, esta cambio levemente a incertidumbre.

_ Hola, Alice ¿te encontraste con Jasper? _ Se levantó_ ¿quieren tomar algo?

_ No_ Jasper se adelantó y caminó hasta ponerse cerca de la silla en donde Alice tomó asiento. Esme miró a Alice, y arqueo sus cejas. Era inusual el silencio de su hija.

_ ¿Y tú, no quieres nada?.

_ No, mami.

_ Bueno _ volvió a acomodarse en su lugar y tomó su taza_ se lo pierden esta sabroso.

_ Esme, quiero hablar contigo _ Jasper carraspeó, tomó la mano de Alice_ Quiero pedirte a ti y luego a Carlisle, que me permitan visitar a Alice como su novio.

Esme lo miró seria unos segundos y luego miró a su hija. A continuación suspiró.

_ Creo que ya era hora que alguno de ustedes se decidiera a afrontar sus sentimientos.

Sorprendida miré a mi suegra. Ella sin tapujos barrió con su mirada nuestras expresiones.

_ Mis queridos, por algo ya tengo algunos años. Y además conozco a mi hija. Y lo que no tenía seguro eran tus sentimientos. Pero rogaba de que correspondieras a los suyos, Jasper.

Vi como Jasper se acercó a Esme y la abrazó.

_ Gracias_ se separó y volvió junto a Alice situándose a su espalda en donde la abrazó._ Prometo cuidarla, y no lastimar jamás sus sentimientos, ni quebrar la confianza de ustedes.

_ Eso espero.

Alice saltó y se refugió en sus brazos.

_ Gracias mamá.

_ Mi pequeña, ahora pienso que volverás a ser mucho más feliz.

_ Si_ dando brincos llegó junto a Jasper y se colgó de su cuello, bajando la cabeza de él y dándole un sonoro beso en su boca.

No pude evitar reírme de su ímpetu.

_ Ahora queda papá_ ella habló desde el abrazo apretado que la sostenía pagada al cuerpo de Jasper._ Y Emmet, Edward.

Vi como Jasper daba vueltas los ojos.

¿Le temía a sus cuñados?

_ Si ahora faltan ellos._ levantó su mano y lo pasó por el pelo._ ¿Creo que no se a quien temo más su reacción, si a Emmet o a Edward?

_ ¿A Edward? _ Los miré confundíos, nunca había visto una reacción, agresiva en él._ ¿por qué lo dices?

_ Hum, veo que no conoces su lado arisco, por decirlo así.

_ El cuando se enoja_ Alice dio vuelta sus ojos, expresivamente.

_ Basta chicos_ Esme los regaño_ Edward es muy temperamental. Pero no exageren.

Eso lo sabia, pero nunca había explotado conmigo.

_ ¿A qué hora será la fiesta el viernes?_ Jasper cambio la conversación diplomáticamente.

_ Empezará alrededor de las ocho _ Alice reía feliz_ será grandiosa.

_ Bueno iré de nuevo a la casa a terminar de acomodar los libros, me imagino que falta todavía terminar por allí_ dije mirando a la nueva pareja, y por la cara de Alice no me equivocaba, esta me miró y con una sonrisa tímida dijo

_ No termine, Bella, lo siento.

_ No te preocupes, lo haré ahora._ me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta_ nos vemos.

_ Toma las llaves_ Alice se paró y vino hacia mi, con un impulso me abrazo y dijo muy bajito _ Gracias.

_ De nada, solo espero que seas feliz.

_ Lo seré. Créelo.

Salí rumbo a casa, tenía cosas por hacer todavía.

Cuando el último libro ocupó el estante, escuche la puerta de la calle abrirse, salí hacia la sala y vi a Edward, tirar las llaves sobre la mesita al lado de la puerta.

_ Hola amor_ caminé hacia él.

Sus ojos , me sonrieron primero para luego extenderse a sus labios.

_ ¿Cómo te fue hoy, pudiste terminar?_ el acortó la distancia, y abrazándome por la cintura me ciñó a su cuerpo.

_ Si, lo acabo de terminar. También fui junto a tu madre, me imagino que las cortinas estarán ya colocadas mañana._ mis dedos recorrieron el borde de su camisa color gris claro, mis dedos no se detuvieron en la textura de la tela, se perdieron en el vello que sobresalía por la abertura._ ya casi está todo, falta traer las ropas del departamento y prácticamente ya estamos aquí.

Miré sus ojos habían tomado un tinte mas oscuro.

_ Te extrañé, demasiado_ bajó su cabeza, encontrando mis labios bien dispuestos para recibirlo.

_ ¿Dónde fuiste?

_ Tuve, reunión con la compañía filmadora y debo viajar a Budapest, la semana que viene, una de las tomas se daño o salió mal _ se encogió de hombros_ Pero lo que si quedó en claro que viajaremos a Budapest.

_ ¿Quiénes?_ lo miré intrigada.

_ Nosotros, vos y yo._ su afirmación fue categórica.

_ No puedo_ lo miré apenada_ Edward, no puedo viajar debo entregar la semana que viene la traducción.

Su expresión se cambio, me miró ceñudo.

_ Yo quiero llevarte conmigo, Bella.

_ Edward, no puedo ir, justo ahora no puedo.

Me soltó y caminó hacia los ventanales. Su cuerpo estaba rígido.

Moría por dentro, quería acompañarlo. Tal vez si ponía más horas a la traducción, lo terminaría antes.

_ Déjame intentar terminar la traducción _ trate de hacer un trato, de apaciguar su humor.

Se dio vuelta y su expresión seguía siendo infranqueable.

_ Por favor, amor_ le dije acercándome a él, mis brazos envolvieron su cintura, pegue mi mejilla a su pecho y susurré bajito_ te amo, me encantaría viajar contigo. Pero sabes que esto surgió de imprevisto, digo tu viaje. Si lo hubiera sabido, no hubiese dejado poco tiempo a las traducciones y ya estaría terminado.

_ Esta bien, pero quiero viajar contigo._ sentí como levantó mi mentón y su boca esta vez devoró la mía, no hubo contemplaciones, el se impuso, dominó mis sentidos, haciéndome, gemir, ser consiente de como mis pechos se ponían duros, que mi centro, se preparaba para recibirlo. Esta necesidad imperiosa de él, encontraba eco en mi cuerpo.

Su boca abandonó la mía, bajo por mi cuello, encontrando el obstáculo de mi remera mangas largas, sus manos que hasta ahora estaban sujetando mis caderas , subieron a mi cintura metiéndose debajo de la prenda y acariciando mi espalda, al siguiente minuto sólo mi corpiño cubría mis pechos y estos eran nada para la invasión de su boca que a través del material ya humedecido daba pequeños mordiscos a mis pezones.

_ No quiero separarme más de ti_ su boca bajo a mi vientre, sus besos eran calientes, abrumadores. Llegando hasta la pretina de mis pantalones_ Odio los pantalones._ haciéndome girar caímos en el sofá quedando sobre él.

Reí de su comentario

_ Imagino por que lo dices._ con un movimiento de su brazo cambiamos de posición, ahora sentía todo su peso sobre mi.

_ Me impide tocarte rápido.

Reí con ganas por el comentario, pero al siguiente esa risa se murió en mis labios cuando de un tirón mis pantalones junto con mis bragas fueron a parar al los pies del sofá.

_ No es justo, yo estoy desvestida y tú tienes mucha ropa.

_ Solucionaremos eso ahora mismo.

Se paró al lado del sofá, y en movimientos fluidos cada prenda iba parando junto a mis pantalones.

_ Ya está solucionado_ totalmente desnudo se acostó lentamente sobre mi. Tiró mis piernas y las separó para acomodarse entre ellas._ Humm se siente delicioso, estas para comerte, señora Cullen.

Se sentía en verdad delicioso, acomodado allí, sentía su erección apoyada en mi pubis, y yo lista par recibirlo, con solo pensar en él, me sentía en las nubes, lista, toda mojada.

_ Eres hermosa, tu piel, cremosa_ al decirlo sus manos ahuecaron mis senos elevándolos hasta su boca, en donde su lengua rozó tiernamente las puntas erectas. _ me vuelve loco saber que eres mía, solo mía. Que nadie más te tendrá así como yo, que tu sólo me recibes así, tan apretadita, caliente, que la sensación que me rodea al estar dentro tuyo_ al decirlo se sumergió lentamente en mi cuerpo. Contuve el aliento cuando sentí mi centro amoldarse y estirarse para adaptarse a él. No pude evitar morder mis labios, las sensaciones eran de por si arrolladoras _ No lo hagas, me tienta ese gesto_ su boca cubrió la mía para besarme con una pasión desbordante, su lengua jugaba con la mía, se zambullía robando mi esencia, imitando el movimiento de sus caderas, marcando mi cuerpo y mi alma.

No hubo más ternura, sus envestidas estaban descontroladas, duras. Haciéndome rozar el cielo con las manos. Mis convulsiones placenteras dieron pies a las suyas. Caímos rendidos uno en brazos del otro.

Abrazándome me hizo girar quedando el de espaldas al sofá y yo sobre él.

Mi cabeza descanso sobre su pecho, todavía podía sentirlo dentro.

_ Si pudiéramos quedarnos así._ susurré .

_ ¿Quieres quedarte pegada a mi?

_ Si_ dije suavemente.

_ Bueno la naturaleza, sigue su curso_ al decirlo sentí que de a poco me fui separando_ ¿Hay toallas aquí?

_ Si, ya las tenemos en la casa.

_ Bueno, pues ahora inauguraremos otra parte de la casa, ya esta bautizado este sofá, es muy cómodo y recibirá muy asiduamente nuestra visita.

No pude evitar mirarlo y ponerme roja. Estaba claro a que se refería.

Me levanté y caminé rápidamente al baño, Edward no usaba condones y la sala estaba un poco alejada de los dormitorios.

Lo primero que hice fue meterme a la ducha, el agua caliente era agradable en la piel, ya estaba por cerrar el agua cuando detuvo mi mano y se metió bajo el chorro de agua.

_ ¿saldrás ya?_ su aliento en mi nuca me erizo la piel, tomó nuevamente el jabón y me lo pasó por los senos, bajando por mi vientre. _ Adoro verte en la ducha, me eleva la temperatura, me hace desear hacer cosas traviesas.

_ ¿Qué cosas traviesas?_ mi pulso se aceleró.

Su mano acariciaba mis caderas, para luego darme vuelta y apretarme a su pecho, su boca beso mis parpados. Su mano bajo por mis nalgas para perderse entre ellas: Esa caricia me hizo contener el aire.

_ Cada parte de tu cuerpo me pertenece, tarde o temprano lo intentaremos.

Su declaración, me hizo contener el aire. Lo amaba y le daría lo que me pidiera, no importaba mis temores.

Volvió a besarme y caminando hacia atrás me apoyó contra los azulejos, levantando una pierna mía, trabando a sus caderas, no hizo falta otra caricia, yo estaba preparada para él como siempre, mi vida era suya. Era íntegramente de él.

Nuestros jadeos invadieron el cuarto de baño, la nube de vapor nos envolvía como un manto de irrealidad.

Los embates y jadeos solo sellaban el amor que nos teníamos, esa manifestación física, era un parte de lo que llevábamos dentro.

Ese amor que lo considerábamos inquebrantable.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno amigas gracias por esperarme, estoy solo hasta el lunes en mi trabajo, y después vacaciones.

Tengo varios proyectos por realizar.

Desafiando al amor. ( que espero les guste, que tendrá una buena dosis de pasión y otras cosas)

Y la vendetta, que también estrenaré.

Con un beso me despido de ustedes… y espero sus comentarios.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo XV Y ocupando nuestra casa

Bella POV

Hoy jueves, estaba trabajando en la traducción, debía terminar, a como diera lugar si quería acompañar a Edward al viaje a Budapest.

No pude evitar, suspirar apesadumbrada por la reacción de él cuando le dije que no podía viajar, comprendía su mal humor, no quería que volviese a ocurrir lo de las publicaciones.

Y como la película que estaba filmando no era la que había promovido todo tipo de publicidad sobre la famosa pareja y suscitaba cualquier tipo de rumor, podía llevarme, cosa que lo entusiasmaba tanto como a mí.

Miré alrededor del departamento, hacia como dos horas que estaba tecleando, hoy nos mudábamos al departamento, ya no teníamos casi nada, estaba sentada en la cama o mejor dicho sobre el colchón, sólo algunas cajas de ropas y zapatos ya quedaban, y mi laptop. Edward estaba tendido sobre su estomago durmiendo profundamente, cualidad verdaderamente envidiable, una vez dormido nada podía despertarlo.

Miré la hora que marcaba en mi portátil. Humm, las ocho de la mañana, nos mudaríamos a las diez, recién allí comeríamos algo. Cerré mi archivo, apagué y empecé a levantarme.

Si iniciaba cuanto antes lo que necesitaba hacer antes de marcharnos, podíamos organizar todo para mañana la fiesta.

Di vuelta mis ojos, cosa que no me entusiasmaba.

La ducha fue agradable junté en una bolsa especial las ultimas prendas que ya serian lavadas en nuestra casa. Luego metería las de Edward y ya estaría conclusa esa parte del departamento y con los elementos de higiene personal.

Entré al dormitorio, la cabeza de él estaba metida debajo de la almohada, pero la sábana solo tapaba sus nalgas, sus piernas y espalda eran un espectáculo increíble, amarré bien mi toalla al torso y me subí a horcajadas sobre él.

_ Hummm.._ protestó_ un poco más, déjame dormir.

Me apoyé sobre su espalda. Y le di varios besos en el cuello.

_ Despierta amor, debemos terminar y mudarnos de una vez.

Lentamente sacó la cabeza debajo de la almohada, su pelo era un encantador revoltijo, su barba matinal iba de un color caoba a rubio claro.

_ Bella….tengo sueño…._ y la almohada volvió a tapar su cabeza.

_ ¡Edward!_ tomé nuevamente la almohada y la saqué lanzándola hacia los pies._ vamos ya.

Si aviso, giró su cuerpo y caí tendida a su lado pero con mis piernas aún rodeando su cintura.

Una picara sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando vio como estaba vestida.

_ Hummm, no me había dado cuenta de que el desayuno ya estaba servido_ sus dedos se dirigieron al nudo de la toalla, con una clara intensión.

_ Espera amor, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

_ ¿Tiempo?, mi preciosa eso nos sobra_ de un tirón desató el nudo y con otro giro de nuevo quedé tendía sobre él pero sin nada entre nosotros. Con la otra mano tiró de la prenda y fue a parar con la almohada._ Eres deliciosa.

Un calor recorrió mi cuerpo, y algunas partes muy sensibles respondieron al estimulo de su voz y al de su mano que estaba acariciando mis glúteos.

_ ¿crees que podremos disponer de un tiempo para nosotros?_ murmuré.

_ Siempre tendremos un tiempo para nosotros.

Su cabeza bajo hacia mis labios, su boca me regaló pequeños besos que lograron encender. No dije nada más lo besé como siempre con el corazón en la mano, bueno y otra cosa muy deliciosa también estaba en mi mano.

_ Me alegro_ dije acalorada, pues su entusiasmo llenaba mi mano, y sabia que de allí no me levantaría sin corresponder a su pasión.

Su mano descendió a acariciar mis labios íntimos.

_ Estas preparada_ sus besos seguían cayendo por mi cuello y sus dedos invadieron íntimamente mi cuerpo_ me alegra saber cuánto me deseas._ cada movimiento de su mano hacia levantar mis caderas de forma inconsciente.

Su cuerpo nuevamente me llevó a acostarme de espaldas.

_ Libérame_ me susurró al oído, mi mano lo acariciaba a todo lo largo debajo de su bóxer. Y al escucharlo baje con la muñeca la pretina y toda su erección saltó fuera_ bien sigue acariciándome._ sus dedos en ningún momento pararon de penetrarme_ ahora guíame hacia ti_ su cabeza descendió a acariciar mis pezones y succionar fuerte en forma intercalada a ambos_ méteme dentro de tu cuerpo_ al terminar de decirlo sacó los dedos y fueron reemplazados por su pene, que llenó, de una manera en que sólo él lo hacía.

Sus embestidas no fueron suaves, fueron avasalladoras, aquellas que tendían a marcar y dejar huellas en el alma.

No necesite mucho estimulo, mi orgasmo llegó casi inmediatamente, pero él, se dio un festín de movimientos. Logrando que llegase dos veces cuando saliendo de mi me hizo girar y volvió a llenarme desde atrás, en la posición de cuclillas, nunca duraba mucho, pues sentirlo desea manera era en extremo enérgico. Al llegar al clímax caí de bruces al colchón con él pegado a mi espalda, pero girándome rápidamente nos quedamos de costado.

_ Me gusta esta manera de despertar_ Una de sus manos estaba en mi cintura y la otra acariciando mi seno_ ahora si puedo iniciar mi día.

_ Creo que el día, será muy divertido y estimulante si lo empezamos y terminamos así.

Llegamos a la casa con todas las cajas en la camioneta de Edward, el colchón estaba enrollado y metido arriba en el porta equipaje.

Bajé con la llave en la mano, en eso veo por el rabillo del ojo que Alice venia corriendo. Sonreí por su entusiasmo.

Todavía no había comentado nada sobre la nueva pareja, dejaría eso a los involucrados.

_ Bella_ gritó, Alice_ ¡Por fin llegaron!_ me besó en la mejilla y luego fue hacia la camioneta_ hermanito, hola, ¿ meterás la camioneta en el garaje?.

_ Hola_ alcance a decir, pues ella no paraba de un lado a otro.

_ Por fin estarán cerca_ Alice volvió a abrazarme y saltaba asida a mi cuello por lo que me veía forzada a medio brincar a la par._ Jasper vendrá a eso de las 11 de la mañana y Rosalie dijo que ella traerá para comer algo, dentro de poquito, estaba sacando una tarta de queso, yo compré refrescos están en la heladera y mamá, ya vino a colgar las cortinas, temprano.

_ ¿Ya están?_ dije abriendo la puerta y seguida de Alice, metimos algunas cajas que Edward estaba bajando.

Edward, entró sonriendo.

_ ¡E!, Alice, baja las pilas hermana, que tenemos mucho por trabajar.

_ No molestes, hermano, tengo energía para rato._ mostró la lengua. Y siguió acomodando las cajas.

Trabajamos un buen rato, al terminar de bajar todo, nos metimos a acomodar.

Los viajes hacia el dormitorio, y el lavadero, cargando las ropas sucias. Nos mantuvieron ocupadas un buen rato hasta que sonó el timbre.

Alice fue a abrir y escuché el alboroto que se inició.

_ ¡Hola..a los dueños de casa!_ salimos tanto Edward y yo y vimos a Rosalie con Esme, llevaban recipientes de comida_ ¡Bella, Edward!_ Rosalie llegó hasta nosotros y nos besó_ ¡Que gusto que ya estén aquí.

_ Si, también para nosotros es un placer.

Rosalie lucía un precioso conjunto de maternidad en color lavanda.

Esme llegó hasta nosotros y besándonos también se deslizó hacia la cocina.

_ Trajimos para comer algo.

Fuimos a la cocina allí ya estaba la mesa preparada. Nos sentamos y empezamos a degustar las dotes culinarias de Rosalie y Esme.

_ Dime ¿cómo va el bebé?_ me entusiasmaba hablar sobre mi sobrinito, por nacer.

_ Huy, Bella, no me deja dormir_ a pesar de su queja podía ver que ella estaba muy feliz con esos pequeños inconvenientes. Acariciaba suavemente su vientre hinchado.

Había pedido cita con Vulturi, pero él había extendido su seminario, unido a sus vacaciones y no quería consultar con otro que no fuera él. Por lo que mi deseo tan anhelado todavía quedaba postergado.

_ Pero de seguro, ya no ves la hora de abrazarlo ¿Verdad?

_ Oh, Bella_ murmuro.

_ No solo ella, también nosotros._ dijo Esme.

_ Y yo_ grito Alice, saltando y dando un beso a la panza de Rosalie_ ¿has escuchado pequeño Emmet?tía también te espera para mimarte.

Todos nos reímos alborozados.

Pero callamos al oír el timbre.

_ Yo voy_ dijo Alice corriendo ya hacia la puerta.

_ Ya coloque el colchón en su lugar_ dijo Edward_ también estuve acomodando, las sillas en el patio para mañana.

_ Bien_ dijo Esme_ contraté un servicio de catering, ellos llegaran a eso de las tres de la tarde para organizar la cena._ me miró _ ¿no habrá problemas?

_ Por mi no, sabes que no es mi fuerte organizar eventos.

Reímos todos, porque era ya por todos conocidos mi aversión a toda fiesta.

En eso entraron Alice y Jasper , tomados de la mano. Por lo que me di cuenta las mujeres estábamos enteradas de la nueva relación, pero la cara de Edward quedó congelada, sus ojos no se apartaron de la mano entrelazada.

Dio vuelta y me miró a la cara preguntándome con los ojos.

Yo giré los míos y luego le señale con la cabeza a la pareja. Como dándole a entender que debería preguntárselos a ellos.

_ ¿Qué pasa aquí?_ al final su voz salió un poco brusca.

_ ¡Edward! _ Esme lo amonestó por el tono.

_ Hola Edward, Bella_ Jasper se acercó a saludarme con un beso y a él le tendió la mano. Pero en ningún momento soltó la mano de Alice._ Bueno, amigo lo que sucede es que me tendrás a mi también como cuñado._ al decirlo se encogió de hombros.

Las cejas de Edward se juntaron, mirándole muy seriamente, recorrió a los demás con los ojos y los volvió a clavar en él.

Luego sonrió.

_ Y te diré solo una cosa, amigo._ le estiró de la mano que no lo había soltado y lo abrazó_ Tienes coraje, pues Alice le quita las energías a todos.

Todos miraron a Edward y a Jasper y luego se largaron a reír.

Alice saltó y abrazó a su hermano.

_ Te quiero hermanito, pero eres malo.

_ No, no lo soy, soy realista._ abrazó también a Alice, y así teniéndola del cuello se dio vuelta y miró a Jasper_ será mejor que la cuides y no la hagas sufrir, o te la veras conmigo.

_ Lo sé, y la quiero mucho, no pienso hacerla sufrir.

_ Bueno_ dije_ ¿qué les parece si terminamos de acomodar todo.

Nos pusimos a trabajar, la tensión había desaparecido del ambiente, pero Alice me contó que Edward lo tomó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba pero que Emmet se había puesto verdaderamente pesado, había dictado varias reglas que esperaba que ellos las cumpliesen a pies juntillas.

A las dos de la tarde, Esme nos pidió ir a comer a la casa, junto con Carlisle y Emmet que llegarían para el almuerzo.

Ahora la familia estaba toda reunida.

Ahora el lazo se hacía más fuerte, si se podía decir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No había escrito más de este fics, por los pocos comentarios.

Pero Nathalia, me pidió para seguir leyendo así que Naty, este capítulo es en tu nombre.

Un beso Rochie.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo XVI Mi regalo eres tú.

Bella POV

Terminamos de acomodar todo, cada objeto ya estaba en su lugar, nuestro hogar lucia hermoso.

Edward fue a la casa de sus padres y yo decidí tomar un baño reparador.

Ya en la cama, uno de los libros que deje en mi mesita de luz se deslizó en mis manos, nunca faltaba un ejemplar en mi lado de la cama, miré la hora faltaban unos minutos para ser las 11:30 P.M, volví a acomodarme sobre las almohadas e inicie la lectura.

Un ruido en la casa me despertó, se ve que durante la lectura había cerrado los ojos y me quedé dormida.

Saqué los pies fuera de la cama, mi camisolín rosa, no cubría nada, pero no di tiempo a buscar con que cubrirme, llegué a la puerta y pude ver que había luz en la sala, caminé por el pasillo que me llevaba a las escaleras, al asomarme a mirar pude observar rosas blancas con tallos largos en cada escalón.

La emoción me invadió, mi mano se situó en mi boca, unas gotas saladas se escaparon de mis ojos. Edward, sólo él podía ser tan romántico.

Me detuve en cada escalón a recoger las rosas, se había tomado la delicadeza de quitar a cada tallo todas sus espinas.

Cuando estaba siguiendo el camino formado por las flores una melodía iba llegando a mis oídos, nunca la había escuchado. Era hermosa, y procedía de la biblioteca, en donde el piano fue situado.

Al asomarme a la puerta entornada, pude observar a Edward sentado ejecutando las notas más hermosas que podría describir en mi vida.

Al parecer escuchó mis pasos, porque levantó sus ojos y los clavó en los míos y una lenta sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

_ Para ti mi ángel en la tierra._ su voz, una caricia para mis sentidos dio paso a lo que siempre me llevaba al delirio, su música y él se puso a cantar.

Mi corazón estaba triste y solitario.

No entendía la razón,

pues todo lo que la vida

podía darme, lo tenía ya.

Pero en un encuentro,

mis ojos se posaron en los tuyos.

Mi corazón dejó de latir.

Y en ese instante comprendí,

que mi otra mitad la acababa de descubrir.

CORO

**Un ángel mi vida, un ángel eres tú.**

**Un ángel que tocó mi vida.**

**Un ángel que llenó mi corazón**

**Ese ángel eres tú.**

El cielo en la tierra,

se acababan de encontrar,

un ángel se digno a bajar,

un ángel en mi mundo,

un ángel que me enseñó a amar.

CORO

**Un ángel mi vida, un ángel eres tú.**

**Un ángel que tocó mi vida.**

**Un ángel que llenó mi corazón**

**Ese ángel eres tú.**

Que mortal más dichoso,

Que afortunado, más incrédulo.

Pues te tengo aquí en mi vida

Te tengo aquí muy dentro,

Muy dentro de mi corazón.

Cuando Edward, termino de cantar ya había llegado cerca del piano y me incliné a besarlo.

Mi boca no se detuvo. Recorrió su mentón sus parpados.

_ Mi amor..es hermoso.

_ Mi amor, hermosa eres tú, y este es mi regalo de cumpleaños..Felicidades.

_ Edward, gracias.

Él se levantó y me abrazó fuertemente.

_ Amor el agradecido soy yo, nunca podré agradecer a la suerte, o no sé a quién, que me ha permitido tenerte en mi vida.

_ Mi amor_ mis lagrimas no podían ser contenidas. Cada parte de mi ser se estremecía. Yo era la afortunada de tenerlo conmigo y él decía que el afortunado era él._ No sabes cómo te amo.

Mis brazos estaban enredados en su cuello, de puntas de pies, trataba de alcanzarlo, de poder sumergirme más profundamente en su boca, en su alma.

_ Hum, ¿si es lo mismo como te amo yo? Soy inmensamente feliz._ mordió levemente mi labio inferior y levantó su rostro pero sin apartar la mirada de los míos._ Todavía falta tu otro regalo.

_ ¿Más?

Lo miré sorprendida, luego separé un poco mi cuerpo de él y giré el torso, tratando de ver el otro regalo.

_ No está aquí_ su mano me sostuvo fuertemente mis dedos y caminó hacia la puerta llevándome detrás de él._ vamos.

Fuimos hacia la puerta.

_ espera _ dije_ No puedo salir así_ sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo.

_ A mí me gusta como estas_ sus ojos me acariciaron de pies a cabeza_ pero no me gustaría que alguien te viera así. Espera_ se giró y corriendo subió las escaleras, al momento volvió con un abrigo _ póntelo preciosa_ me ayudó a meter mis brazos en las mangas._ bueno, ahora si._ pronunció cuando terminó de prender cada botón

Nuevamente su mano tomó la mía.

_ cierra los ojos

_ ¿qué?

_ Bella no seas aguafiestas_ me dijo con sus ojos brillando de diversión. _ Sígueme la corriente.

_ No digo más nada._ Cerré mis ojos y sus manos tomaron mis hombros

_ No los abras_ murmuro a mi oído_ no hagas trampa.

Sentí el picaporte de la puerta y la corriente de aire acarició mis pies descalzos, gracias a Dios no era Otoño todavía, por que de seguro una congestión nasal me hubiese agarrado.

Sus manos me empujaron para dar algunos pasos hacia el frente.

_ Abre los ojos_ su voz venia desde mis espaldas.

Con impaciencia los abrí.

Primeramente no comprendí que debía mirar, hasta que mis ojos se detuvieron delante de la entrada. Un auto hermoso color rojo oscuro, estaba estacionado. Su techo descapotable estaba bajado y un gran moño tenía en el capó.

_ ¡Mi Dios!_ exclamé _ Edward , ¿Qué has hecho?

_ ¿No te gusta?_ su voz sonó desilusionada.

_ ¿Qué si me gusta?_ tapé mi boca y caminé alrededor del auto_ es hermoso..pero te debe haber costado una fortuna.

_ Amor, el dinero es lo de menos, quiero darte todo lo que esté a mi alcance, para tu comodidad. Y además desde aquí es más difícil llegar al centro, en donde están las oficinas de la editorial.

_ Edward, gracias_ nunca imaginé este regalo, en verdad era hermoso, pero lo era más el detalle en sí. La música, el coche. Cada gesto pensado para mi deleite. Este cumpleaños sería algo que no podría olvidar.

_ El lunes iremos a conseguir tu licencia de conducir, los documentos, Emmet está haciendo los tramites por mí.

_ Son muy buenos conmigo_ dije y me abrace a Edward.

_ Amor, tú te lo has ganado._ me entregó las llaves_ ¿quisieras meterlo en el garaje?

_ Sí, que nervios.._ tomé las llaves y me metí detrás del volante_ toma el control remoto de las puertas del garaje, te dejé espacio.

Miré como se abría las puertas automáticas del garaje, y su camioneta estaba estacionada hacia la izquierda, dándome lugar a su lado.

Con cuidado encendí el motor, era una seda, mis pies desnudos sintieron la suavidad del tapizado en el piso, miré y di marcha atrás, maniobre metiéndolo suavemente, en todo momento Edward no dejo de observarme con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Y yo ni siquiera podía controlar el latido de mi corazón, toda esta emoción, me atenciones de ese hombre siempre me abrumaban.

_ Baja la puerta, amor y te espero en la entrada que comunica con la cocina.

Cerré la puerta automática.

Apagué el motor del auto, no podía creer, que esta preciosidad era mía.

Descendí como en transe, salí hacia la puerta que comunicaba con la casa, al abrir me encontré a Edward, recostado por el marco que llevaba a la cocina, tenía dos copas en la mano, estas rebosaban de burbujas.

_ Para la agasajada del día. Oh mejor de la madrugada _su sonrisa era deslumbrante, tomé todavía emocionada el tallo de la copa_ Que este año que pasamos juntos y que tú estás conmigo y cumples un año más de vida a mi lado, sea uno de los muchos que estaremos juntos.

Se inclinó y me beso suavemente, para luego levantar su copa y hacerla sonar en un brindis de cristal.

_ Gracias al hombre más generoso, que sólo unos pocos tienen la dicha de conocer.

Vaciando las copas las dejamos en la isla de la cocina y tomados de la mano caminamos rumbo a nuestra alcoba, en donde sin palabras demostramos cuanto nos amábamos. Sin ser ingrata, para mí esa fue la mejor parte de la noche, estar en sus brazos.

_ Bella_ Alice estaba sentada al lado de Jasper en la mesa que se dispusieron en el jardín_ esta hermoso ese auto, el granuja de mi hermano sabe cómo dar regalos.

_¡Alice!_ la reprendí.

_ No lo defiendas…_ replicó.

_¿de qué hablan?_ Esme se ubicó enfrenté de nosotros_ está riquísima la ensalada_ dijo degustando su plato_ estos chicos saben cómo encantar el paladar.

_ Eso mismo decía, el granuja de mi hermano, sabe como encantar a alguien.

_ Alice, no seas mal hablada, respeta a tu hermano.

_ Mami, yo lo respeto, pero no me dirás que él no sabe manejar estrategias de convencimiento.

_ Hummm_ murmuró Esme.

_ Haber, preciosa cuñadita, dime que más te ha regalado Ed.._ Alice puso su barbilla apoyada en sus manos_ dímelo.

_ Creo que eres demasiado curiosa, hermanita_ dijo el aludido se ubicó al lado de mi.

_ ¡Qué oportuno!_ Alice izo un puchero.

Edward me abrazo por los hombros.

En la mesa estábamos los Cullen y Hale, pues aparte de Rose y Jasper, estaban los padres de ellos.

La noche fue muy agradable, no había más que la familia. Eso me gustaba. No necesitaba de muchas personas para festejar un año más. Lo que me interesaba era la persona a mi lado.

Esta que llenaba mi vida de amor y detalles tiernos que me iban marcando, que dejaban una huella imposible de borrar.

_ ¿Cuándo viajas, hijo a Budapest?_ Carlisle, se arrellanó en su silla_ ¿qué pasó, por qué viajas?

_ salió mal una toma, o se estropeó, no supieron decírmelo_ Edward peinó su pelo con los dedos_ Pero debo viajar.

_ ¿Bella, cierto que viajarás con él?_ Rosalie preguntó entusiasmada_ Quisiera conocer esa ciudad.

_ Si estoy en eso, mañana terminaré el libro que estoy traduciendo y podré acompañarlo.

_ Genial_ Alice batió las palmas_ debes recorrer las tiendas, y cómprate algunos zapatos y carteras._ suspiró.

_ Lo veré en ese momento_ dije para nada entusiasmada con el plan de carteras y zapatos, más bien librerías pensaba yo.

_ Creo que si conozco a Bella, ya está pensando en librerías_ dijo Edward.

Lo miré y apoyé mi barbilla en su pecho y lo miré desde allí.

_ te amo y si me conoces…._ le murmuré.

Por respuesta me abrazó más a su pecho.

Esta felicidad era algo que todo humano debería conocer en la vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias a los comentarios ahora lo publicaré en su día fijado.

Me alegró leer los comentarios, pues sin ellos no hay estimulo para escribir.

Pero aquí, va el capitulo, espero les guste.

Rochie Cullen


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo XVII

El inconveniente…siempre estropea..algo.

Bella POV

Terminé la traducción del libro, me llevó un poco más de lo que me imaginaba pero ya estaba, Edward había salido acompañado de Emmet, estaba haciendo los trámites para nuestro viaje a Budapest.

Recorriendo la casa junte algunas cosas esparcidas por el lugar, miré las maletas que utilizaría, bueno maletas no eran pues habíamos decidido llevar bolsos, que serian más cómodos para transportarnos.

Subí hacia el dormitorio, no había recogido todavía las ropas sucias del canasto del baño, la mañana y parte de la tarde lo utilice para concluir mi trabajo, entusiasmada por el viaje que deberíamos realizarlo a más tardar el martes, comentario bastante insistente de Edward.

Miré las camisas en el canasto, un juego de pantalones, también mi ropa, suspirando acomodé en mis brazos, lo lavaría ahora y tendría más tiempo para preparar la cena.

Ya bajando la escalera escuché el timbre del teléfono y el de la puerta, por distraída y mirando hacia está última erré el escalón final y perdiendo el equilibrio caí con todo mi peso sobre el pie derecho que había sentido la falta del apoyo que lo estabilizaría.

Doblado totalmente bajo mis caderas sentí el fuerte tirón y crujido a continuación de un dolor que me hizo lanzar un grito.

Giré liberando mi peso del pie lastimado y las ropas que por reflejo la tenia apretada al pecho, cayeron desparramándose. Mis brazos buscaron el apoyo del pasamano, en mi mente el pensamiento insistente de levantarme llevaba mis movimientos a concretar ese fin.

A todo esto el timbre de la puerta no dejó de sonar pero el teléfono sí, y luego la voz de Alice.

_¿Bella, te pasa algo?_ seguido de otro golpe_ ábreme_ y el timbre de nuevo interrumpió su voz.

_ Espera Alice, ya te abro.

Como pude llegué hasta la puerta, con algunos saltos y apoyándome en los muebles, abrí la cerradura, podía sentir como el sudor cubría mi rostro y el dolor casi no me dejaba respirar profundo.

Agradecía que la escalera no estuviera situada tan alejada de la entrada.

Cuando la puerta ya no fue obstáculo para que una impaciente y alarmada Alice entrara, me recosté por la pared y mi cuerpo se deslizó hasta el suelo.

_ ¿Bella, qué te pasó?_ se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo y su mano tomó mi rostro_ ¡estas pálida!.

_ Alice, creo que me fracturé el tobillo._ unas lagrimas de dolor ya estaban cayendo de mis pestañas.

_¿Qué?_ al decirlo miró mis piernas enfundadas en unos pantalones de gym_ ¿Cuál pierna?

_ El tobillo derecho_ dije y cuando ella se inclinaba a tocarlo, grité frenética_ no lo toques, por ..

_ Dios Bella_ se levantó_ llamaré a una ambulancia, iremos al hospital.

_ Alice_ gemí, sentía mi tobillo pesado y dolorido. _ Llama a Edward.

_ Lo haré, de eso no debes dudar.

Cuando llegó la ambulancia estaban Esme y Rosalie acompañando a una Alice bastante ansiosa.

_ Bella hablé con Edward él va hacia el hospital en donde trabaja papá, que ya te está esperando.

Ni bien llegamos a la sala de admisión un Carlisle sereno me recibió y ya había procedido con los papeles requeridos.

Un traumatólogo me examinó e inyectó un analgésico.

_ Señora Cullen, como se habrá dado cuenta tiene fracturado el tobillo específicamente la fíbula, le pondremos un yeso y mantendrá la pierna inmovilizada y en alto_ Un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años canoso, procedía a inmovilizar mi tobillo.

_ Doctor, voy a realizar un viaje.

_ No es posible eso en estos momentos.

_ Pero_ en eso se abrió la puerta y Edward bastante preocupado asomó su cabeza.

_ Permiso Doctor_ se metió a la sala_ ¿cómo le va Dr. Macmillan?

_ Edward, gusto en verte_ con una sonrisa el Dr. continuo _ le estaba diciendo a tu esposa que no podrá viajar.

Miré Edward cuando las palabras lo envolvieron, sus ojos me taladraron con una muda pregunta. ¿Creería él que lo había hecho a propósito?.

_ ¿Qué tan grave es la fractura?

_ Bastante, quebró totalmente la fíbula tuve que anestesiar esa zona para colocar en su lugar el hueso y sólo con el yeso y de 6 a 8 semanas de reposo sin mucho peso en esa pierna, la hará sanar por completo.

_ Edward, lo siento_ no sabía cómo calmar su humor.

_ No te preocupes, amor.

_ Por lo que repito, viaje a ninguna parte habrá.

_ Lo entiendo Dr._ murmuró._ Ella hará el reposo suficiente para restablecerse.

_ Aquí le receto unos antiinflamatorios, los tomará cada 6 horas si el dolor es intolerable, cosa que no creo si se mantiene en reposo, llámeme.

Edward se acercó a mí, su mano cubrió y apretó mi hombro con cariño, pero muy dentro de mí sentí que lo había defraudado.

_ Bella, amor, quédate tranquila, debes recuperarte.

_ Lamento mucho haber arruinado el viaje.

_ Mi amor en otro momento podemos volver a viajar juntos.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y entró Carlisle.

_ ¿Y qué me dices Macmillan?_ llegó junto a mí y me beso en la frente_ ¿cómo está mi pequeña?

_ Deberá reposar, como te había dicho, Cullen. Gracias a Dios no necesitó cirugía para componer el hueso.

_ Bueno Bella, ya has escuchado al Dr.

_ Si_ mis ojos estaban en lo de Edward, que no había apartado la mirada.

_ Ya llamé a Esme, avisándole que irás con Bella.

_ Carlisle no deberías importunar a Esme.

_ ¿Importunar, dices? ¨Por favor corazón ellas no han parado de llamar.

_ Papá llevaré a Bella a casa, ¿Todavía está afuera Emmet?

_ Si, estaba preocupado y además Rose le llamó y le dijo que debía esperar a saber cómo había salido Bella._ sus ojos destellaron con humor, sabiendo el carácter de Rosalie y más en su estado no haría nada para alterarla.

Edward me acomodó en una silla de ruedas que trajo una enfermera.

Ya en el pasillo Emmet se acercó, solicito.

_ Bella, Dios que caída.

_ De lo más tonta cuñadito.

Miré a los hombres Cullen parados delante de mí, eran increíbles.

Nadie podía negar que los tres hicieran honor a la belleza masculina.

_¿ Llevarás a Bella a la casa?

_ Sí, la llevó, y te pediré un favor_ Edward sacó su billetera y nos papeles de su chaqueta y los tendió a su hermano_ deberás cancelar el pasaje de Bella y el mío lo pasaras para el jueves.

_ No, Edward no necesitas atrasar tu viaje._ hablé apresurada.

_ Bella, no te dejaré ahora con esto_ empezó él, pero su padre lo interrumpió.

_ ¿Qué dices hijo? .No estará sola, tu madre, Alice y hasta Rosalie la atenderán, por algo estamos todos cerca.

_ Pero no puedo imponer_ dije yo_ y tampoco pedirte a ti que retrases tu viaje, podré cuidarme.

_ No se hablará más del tema_ cortó Carlisle. _ Emmet vé y deja el viaje para el día fijado y nosotros nos haremos cargo de Bella.

El sábado pasó rápidamente, Esme, Alice e inclusive Rosalie, estaban pululando alrededor, consiguiendo acomodar todo.

Prepararon la cena, dándome los calmantes.

Edward estaba en el dormitorio, preguntando a cada instante si no necesitaba algo. Y dentro de mí estaba que reventaba de los nervios y una bronca de aquellas crecía amenazando con explotar en cualquier instante. Me sentía fatal por lo acontecido.

Al dar las doce de la noche, escuche la puerta del frente cerrarse. Pasaron los minutos y los pasos de Edward advirtieron su entrada al dormitorio.

Estaba recostada en nuestra cama rodeada de almohadas, con la pierna enyesada sobre otras. Alice me había ayudado a ponerme un camisón y me dejó tapada y acurrucada con un edredón de color verde agua.

_ Ya se fueron, las mujeres.

_ Te estuvieron atosigando. _ afirmé.

_ Dios, Alice es pura energía, no para un momento._ se sentó al lado de mi pierna_ ¿cómo estás?

_ Bien, no me duele nada, los analgésicos funcionan bastante bien.

_ Me alegro_ se inclinó a besar mis labios_ me daré una ducha y luego a dormir_ al decirlo hizo una mueca._ recuerdas cuando también tenias un yeso.

_ Si…recuerdo a alguien muy ágil con esa situación.

_ Bueno, pero cuando eso no era reciente, por lo que me contendré.

Haciendo un guiño entró al baño. Después de un rato escuché la ducha. Volví a acomodar la almohada, el medicamento producía somnolencia, intente mantener mis ojos abiertos pero el sopor me venció.

Di vuelta a apagar la alarma, extendí mi brazo tomé una tableta y el vaso de agua en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Despacio me recosté y miré a ese hombre tendido a mi lado, boca abajo, con el brazo izquierdo tendido cuan largo era, el otro doblado bajo la almohada y su cara volteada hacia la mía, lucia tierno, sus pestañas daban una sombra en forma de luna sobre sus mejillas, la barba mañanera era una agradable tentación para mi tacto, quería pasar mi mano o mi mejilla por ella. Pero la tentación fue vencida y me quede contemplándolo.

_ Si sigues mirándome de esa manera, creo que mi sentido de la discreción y oportunidad lo tiraré por esa ventana y te haré el amor hasta hacerte gritar de placer.

_ Entonces no apartaré mis ojos_ dije juguetona.

_ Grrrr.._ Edward me abrazó, pero un fuerte tirón en la pierna me produjo un gesto de dolor que el pudo percibir_ creo que no fue buena idea, iré al baño.

Saltó fuera de la cama.

Y yo suspiré. Lo amaba demasiado, lo extrañaría en este viaje y mucho más porque hubiese podido ir con él.

Durante la mañana volvieron Esme y Alice, trayendo para comer y ayudándome para poder asearme.

En la tarde Edward se puso a arreglar su bolso.

_ Llevaré tres pantalones, dos suéter, una campera gruesa_ a medida que cargaba su bolsa de viaje iba nombrándolo y mostrando que opinaba sobre su elección.

_ Lleva otra más abrigada Edward, hará mucho más frio._ resoplé cuando acomodé mi edredón_ quise acompañarte amor.

_ Lo sé preciosa.

_ Te amo, cuídate.

_ Lo haré, y tú también debes hacerlo.

_ No creo que pueda no cuidarme, con tu mami, Alice y Rosalie de por medio.

_ jajajaja…si por eso me voy tranquilo tendré a todos pendientes de ti. Te cuidaran.

_ Si me cuidaran, pero no serás tú._ dije quejumbrosa.

_ Mi amor…_ dejó su bolsa y subió a la cama en donde me abrazó, suavemente deslicé mi cabeza hacia su pecho_ trataré de terminar rápidamente, para volver.

_ Si, se que lo harás, pero también te quedaba una semana y ya volvías a las otras filmaciones.

_ Si…pero haré tiempo para escapadas amor.

No dije nada más sólo lo abracé.

El lunes pasó tan rápido que cuando el martes Edward fue al mediodía hacia el aeropuerto sentí como mi corazón dejaba de latir.

Pasaron los días y rompí mi promesa, pedí a Alice que me trajese la portátil a la cama y navegué por la Web, quería ver a mi amor, las fans eran muy insistentes y podía saber lo que hacía, es que moría por verlo, me imaginé que era por la inactividad ya que había terminado de traducir.

También había llamado a Marite, le comenté lo que me había pasado y le pregunté si podía traerme otro libro para traducir. Gracias a Dios que dijo que sí.

Eso pasó ayer y hoy Alice y Esme me ayudaron a bajar a la planta baja, menos mal me dije, ya que hacía cuatro días que estaba confinada arriba.

Hoy sentada en el sofá de mi habitación favorita rodeada de mis libros y el gran piano de Edward estaba tranquila, en uno de los estantes del rincón de la habitación estaban los premios que había ganado Edward y fotos familiares, entre ellas las de nuestro casamiento.

Este cuarto era cómo mi cielo perfecto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo XVIII

Pensando el ser humano vive, para bien o para mal.

La habilidad del ser humano para utilizar su mente, para pasar el tiempo lleno de pensamientos es increíble…

Edward POV

_ Por favor señor Edward, ¿quiere quedarse quieto? _ la asistente de maquillajes, llamada Lily, era muy tranquila, pero sabia que con mi actitud arrastrada durante estos cuatro días en el set de grabaciones de Budapest ya había colmado la cuota de paciencia hasta de un santo.

_ Disculpa Lily_ gruñí, hasta a mi me sorprendía mi carácter huraño, generalmente era conocido por mi afición a las bromas, pero desde que había venido a completar las filmaciones que se habían estropeado y a corregir otras, no era el mismo, mis compañeros atribuían al hecho del accidente de mi esposa, pero sabia que era mucho más que eso, estaba por demás decir, que muy dentro de mi corazón temía separarme de ella, quería estar allí en donde sabia me necesitaba, por primera vez renegué de mi profesión. Si hubiera sido un simple empleado de oficina, podía al final de la jornada volver a mi casa y abrazarla.

_ Ya está_ Lily se retiró a acomodar sus objetos y salió rumbo al camarín de mi compañera de reparto.

Me levanté y salí a las calles en donde filmaríamos las escenas en el cual tenia una disputa con mi supuesta esposa en la película.

Un murmullo colectivo se levantó cuando las personas de esa ciudad se habían acercado para ver a los actores.

Miré al cielo, hoy el día estaba soleado, pero era fresca la mañana, más que fresca, fría.

_ Bueno, empecemos_ el director se acercó a dar instrucciones y el mundo del espectáculo acaparó nuevamente mi tención, envolviéndome en su magia, por demás atrayente. Las horas transcurrirían como si un velo mágico envolviese a todos. Eso lo sabía, era mi mundo, era lo que mi destino me había trazado.

Ya de vuelta en las habitaciones del hotel y saliendo de la ducha, con una toalla envuelta a mis caderas y otra al cuello, fui hacia el teléfono.

Cuando llegué del set intente hablar con Bella pero no pude dar con ella, nadie me atendía, inclusive a su celular me daba ocupado, los nervios ya eran parte de mi en este viaje, la ansiedad no me dejaba de atosigar.

_ Hola_ su voz desde el otro lado fue un bálsamo para mi alma.

_ Mi amor, soy yo.

_ Edward, corazón…me encanta oír tu voz.

_ Yo también_ me senté en el borde de la cama_ traté de hablar contigo antes, pero no atendías_ no pude evitar un dejo de censura en mi voz.

_ ¿Eras tú?_ la pena en su voz me consoló y mandó al olvido mi mal humor_ estaba en el baño amor y cómo tu mami salió un rato a hacer compras….

_ No te preocupes, pero dime ¿cómo esta tu tobillo?

_ Ya mejor.

_ ¿Te duele la pierna?

_ Sólo si me muevo de forma imprevista, pero después nada.

_ ¿Estas reposando?

_ Si corazón, lo hago.

_ Te extraño mi vida.

_ Yo amor, también.

_ No puedo dormir de noche, quiero estar a tu lado, te quiero entre mis brazos.

_ Mi amor, yo también lo quiero, te extraño.

_ ¿Sabes que busco?

_ No sé, dímelo.

_ Estar dentro de ti, dormir con tu olor, sentir el jabón en tu piel al ducharte, darme vuelta en la cama y sentir tu cuerpo pegado al mío.

_ Edward_ el murmullo entrecortado a través de la línea telefónica me produjo una erección total _ te quiero aquí junto a mi.

_ Yo te quiero a mi lado, más bien bajo mío, corazón.

_ Eres malo, ¿Por qué me haces esto?

_ No te hago nada _ dije con una sonrisa picara, pues si yo me encontraba totalmente excitado y por la voz de ella podía asegurar que estaba en las mismas condiciones que mi cuerpo._ sólo digo lo que pienso.

Mi mano se había perdido bajo la toalla y había tomado como rehén a la dolorosa prueba de mi deseo por Bella.

_ Si, pero me dejas en un estado total…_ su voz se cortó.

_ ¿De que?

_ Edward, basta tu mamá está en la cocina y yo…yo.

_ ¿Sabes?, me encantaría estar ahora allí, arrodillado entre tus piernas, pondría a un lado ese yeso, pero seria cuidadoso.

_Edward, te quiero aquí, si no estuviese tu madre en la cocina_ su voz había descendido una octava y era un murmullo muy erótico, que casi con solo oírla podría correrme en mis manos._ te diría que deseo que hagas.

_ Bueno pero como tu no puedes decirme te lo diré yo._ mi mano había apurado en intensidad sus caricias, podía cerrar mis ojos e imaginar a mi hermosa Bella allí, y que eran sus manos las que me tenían atrapado en esta burbuja de excitación._ deseo besarte, probarte, sentir como te derramas de pasión, quiero estar dentro de ti_ Un murmullo entrecortado llegó hasta mis oídos.

_ Con solo escuchar eso, me siento a punto de colapsar.

_ Yo estoy por acompañar a tus gemidos.

_Te amo…¿Bella, quién es?_ la voz de mi madre me trajo a la realidad, como si un balde de agua me hubieran derramado._ Es Edward.

_ Dios, que perversión_ murmuré y mi mano soltó mi erección._ que momento para venir a interrumpir._ escuche la risa disimulada de Bella.

_ No te reirías si hubieras visto en donde estaba mi mano y la intensidad que estaba tomando mi deseo._ murmuré.

_ Ohhh..

_ Si, oh..quedé yo._ tomé mi toalla del hombro y empecé a restregar mi cabeza para secar los últimos restos de agua.

_ ¿Cuándo vuelves?

_ El viernes a las diez de la noche sale el vuelo. El sábado estaré en casa, llego a la madrugada.

_ Bien, me alegrará de tenerte de nuevo en casa.

_ Si, avisa a mamá.

_Se lo diré.

Pero parecería como si el destino jugase a la ruleta rusa con mi vida, por la tarde del viernes, mi vuelo fue cambiado por otro para los EEUU, debía entrevistarme con los directores para una nueva película. No pude decir no, mi manager concertó la cita, ya que sin audiciones habían pedido por mí, no podía negarme a algo tan importante.

A regañadientes llamé a Bella y le conté lo que había pasado. Me felicitó y me dijo que estaba bien, ella estaba trabajando en la nueva traducción de un libro, por lo que estaba con una pequeña actividad hasta que volviese a su lado.

En uno de los edificios más grandes de los Ángeles, en EEUU, firmé mi nuevo contrato, Bella se sentía contenta por el curso que estaba tomando mi carrera.

Con el paso de los meses iba ganado un lugar preferencial en el mundo del espectáculo.

Los directivos y mi manager organizaron una fiesta para celebrar el nuevo contrato.

El lugar uno de los preferidos del entorno, un restaurante llamado Pastis en el Beverly Bulevar.

La comida era de primera, empezamos con sopa de cebollas, para después degustar otros platillos.

_ Esto está riquísimo_ dije ¿cómo se prepara?

_ Oh creo que _ dijo la secretaria del director de los estudios de filmación_ se fríe las cebollas, se agrega el ajo y el azúcar, lleva vinagre, jerez y se come así_ se inclinó y untó el pan y lo llevó a mi boca, no pude negarme sin parecer ofensivo, pero después me alejé lo suficiente para no parecer mal educado al negarme a otra atención, no quería dar falsas esperanzas ya que había demostrado un interés muy evidente hacía mi persona.

_ ¿Qué te parece, Edward?_ dijo Patrick Webberly, mi manager_ está riquísimo.

_ Si es muy sabroso.

_ Ah, pero ese es sólo el principio.

Al terminar el camarero se llevó los platos y se acercó con otro menú.

_ Monsieur_ dijo el camarero_ Mademoiselle _ bajó los platos_ Ratatoullie._ presentó el nuevo plato.

_ Adoro este plato_ dijo la joven y me clavó la mirada_ le encantará_ al decirlo dio un bocado a la preparación.

_ Edward, la próxima vez debes traer a Bella_ Patrick se apuró para tratar de despabilar la atención de la joven hacia mi persona, se lo agradecí enormemente.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron primero expectantes y luego volvieron a ocultar cualquier emoción.

_ Si, a Bella le hubiese encantado_ mis pensamientos fueron a esa mujer que tenia mi corazón capturado_ lástima de su pierna.

_ ¿Qué le pasó a su esposa?_ la mujer preguntó. No recordaba su nombre, ¿tal vez Jenny?, me encogí de hombros no importaba.

_ Lacey, no es necesario preguntar_ murmuró su jefe.

¿Lacey?_ cuando ella asintió con una sonrisa, continué_ mi esposa se fracturó un tobillo.

_ Dios, que lastima, habrá sido muy doloroso.

_ Si lo fue, pero lo sintió más porque ella viajaría conmigo.

_ Es una pena en verdad, Edward_ dijo Patrick.

Y los demás que estaban a la mesa también estuvieron de acuerdo. Agregando que le hubiese gustado conocer a mi esposa.

Con la cena tomamos vino en vez de cerveza, bebida que me agradaba mucho más.

_ Este vino es especial_ Dijo el señor Haughleigh, director de la nueva empresa que se encargaría de la nueva película.

_ Es delicioso_ me incliné y leí la etiqueta_ _Gaillac perlé_

_ Vino perlante, se forman las burbujas cuando se abre la botella.

Pasamos la velada muy agradablemente, pero el vino se me subía a la cabeza.

_ Vamos a bailar_ dijeron los demás, yo solo quería volver para hablar con Bella y contarle como me había ido. Pero después de tomar bastante y mezclado con la comida, me sentía levemente mareado.

_ Creo que no..

_ Vamos Edward_ dijo Patrick_ solo iremos a bailar, estamos celebrando.

_Esta bien.

El lugar a donde fuimos, ni siquiera el nombre podía recordar.

Bailamos entre todos, pero a medida que la noche pasaba cada uno se fue haciendo de parejas, la tal Lacey quedó frente a mi.

Mi mano sostenía una lata de Budweisser y la música me gustaba, cerré mis ojos y pensé en Bella. El humo, las luces conspiraba a transportarme a ella, y el sabor de unos labios me trajo a la realidad.

Paré mis movimientos y me separé de ese boca que se había apoderado de la mía.

Miré los ojos azules de la tal Lacey y fruncí mis cejas.

_ Disculpa no se que me pasó_ balbuceó_ no le digas a mi jefe o perderé mi trabajo, pero soñé con conocerlo y no lo pude evitar.

_ Pues Lacey, yo no te puedo ofrecer nada, estoy casado.

_ Lo sé y no me importa_ balbuceó.

_ Pues a mi si.

Me di vuelta y fui a nuestro lugar a sentarme.

_ Maldición_ no debía haber venido, lo mejor hubiese sido ir al hotel directamente.

_ Ey, Edward_ Patrick se acercó, abrazado a una mujer_ ¿no bailaras más?

_ No, me iré al hotel.

_ Está bien, pero yo me quedo todavía.

Me despedí de todos y sólo un leve movimiento de cabeza de Lacey , me confirmó que se sentía dolida por el rechazo.

Ya en el Hotel me tumbé y dormí, el alcohol en mi cuerpo había cobrado su cuota de cansancio de la semana.

Bella POV

Hummm, la luz ya bañaba mi cama, giré despacio y miré la hora las nueve de la mañana. Alice llegaría en cualquier momento.

Me senté despacio y estiré los brazos para tomar las muletas.

Era un infierno moverse con ellas.

Ya saliendo del baño escuché la puerta del frente, caminé hacia las escaleras.

_ Hola, Alice_ al asomarme vi que ella traía frutas

_ ¿Cómo dormiste, Bella?

_ Bien, pero Edward no me llamó, se le habrá echo tarde.

_ Si, de seguro eso pasó.

Cuando logré llegar abajo fui hacia la cocina.

_ ¿Vendrá Jasper?

_ Si, dijo que estaría hoy a eso de las once_ a medida que hablaba acomodaba las frutas y yo tomé mi lugar al lado de la mesa en una silla que habían traído para mi y poder alzar mis piernas cómodamente_ Mamá y papá preparan la comida en casa y luego vendrán _sacó la exprimidora_ ¿tomaras de manzana o pera el jugo?.

_ Manzana.

_ Rosalie y Emmet hoy tiene un compromiso con los asociados de una empresa con la que está haciendo unos trabajos_ Con una jarra en la mano y dos vasos se sentó a la mesa_ Por lo que comeremos sólo los cinco.

_ Esta bien.

_ ¿Qué quieres comer? ¿Te hago unos huevos revueltos o sólo café y algunas donas?.

_ Con esto está bien, por ahora_ tomé el jugo_ no tengo hambre.

_ Debes comer Bella.

_ No tengo hambre.

_ ¿vamos a tu salón especial?

_ vamos_ me levanté y caminamos hacia mi salón favorito, mis pasos eran lentos, pues las muletas me costaban manejar._ ¿Cómo vas con Jasper?

_ Es un amor

_ Dentro de poco llega tu cumpleaños.

_ Lo sé y allí formalizaremos nuestra relación.

_ Estoy feliz por vos.

_ Bella, yo también soy feliz.

Alice y yo revisamos revistas, comentamos muchas anécdotas de lo que ocurrió cuando salieron con Jasper al centro de compras o al cine.

Me levanté y me acomodé a mi PC.

_ ¿Trabajarás?

_ Si ya adelanté bastante, esto me distrae.

_ Me alegro cuñadita.

_ Pero antes revisaré por internet.

_ Ya sé, veras que hace mi hermanito.

_Jajaja, si, quiero mirar un poco.

Bueno voy a llevar las ropas para lavarlas.

Alice salió y yo me sumergí en internet, haciendo click aquí y allá, llegué algunas fotos que tenían por fecha de ayer.

Miré la reseña, comentaban que posiblemente filmaría una nueva película en EEUU, también había fotos de cámaras de aficionados siguiéndolos por donde se había movilizado, un restaurante y al final de una discoteca.

Volví a retroceder e hice click en otra que tenia también la fecha de ayer pero con un titulo que me dejó helada.

_ ¿Amante en estreno?_ tragué saliva y mi mouse, cayó en el link.

Mis ojos vieron fotos de la discoteca, a Edward y Patrick, bailando.

Él estaba con una mujer rubia, en diferentes tomas hasta llegar a una en donde se veía que tenia los ojos cerrados y besando a la mujer.

_ Maldito, ahora no me puedes negar esto_ grité furiosa y arrojé el vaso hacia la pared.

_ Bella, ¿qué pasa?_ Alice entró corriendo.

Me miró asustada.

Yo giré levantándome apoyada en la mesa.

_ Pasa que mataré a tu hermano._ mi voz salía fuerte, furiosa_ lo mataré

_ ¿A Edward?_ trató de sostenerme, pero le esquivé el brazo_ ¿Qué hizo?

_ Mira tú misma que hizo_ dije saliendo rumbo a las escaleras.

_ Bella ten cuidado, tu pierna.

_ Al diablo mi pierna, al diablo él.

No me importó más nada salí apoyada en las muletas, la rabia, la decepción, me inundaba.

No podía creer que hubiera pasado eso, que él me engañase de esa manera.

Ya en mi dormitorio, me metí y cerré la puerta con llave no quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie.

Ya en la cama me incliné y desconecte el teléfono.

_ ¡Bella!, abre la puerta

_ Vete Alice, no quiero hablar con nadie, vete y déjame sola, debo pensar.

_ Bella, puede ser un error.

_ Si, es un error_ mi vida es un error, como no pude darme cuenta que solo estaba viviendo un mundo de mentiras.

_ Bella…

Ya no contesté, no quería saber más nada.

Las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro, miré alrededor, ¿qué haría?

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así.

_ Bella, abre soy Esme

No contesté.

_ Bella, llamó Edward.

Di vuelta y enterré mi rostro en la almohada

_ Quiere hablar contigo

_ Pues yo no deseo hablar con él.

_ Bella no seas inmadura, solo hablando podrás dejar en claro esto.

_ Esme, lo sé pero ahora no quiero_ las lagrimas hacían casi imposible levantar mas la voz.

_ Hija, por favor no hagas nada imprudente.

Ya no quería contestar, empecé a llorar nuevamente más fuerte.

¿A qué llamaría no hacer nada imprudente?

* Romper objetos…lo haría con gusto, rompería cualquier cosa sobre su cabeza.

*Gritar como condenada…de que valdría hacerlo nuevamente, no estaba el responsable de mi estado.

*¿Hacer algo imprudente?..atentar contra él…no lo amaba demasiado, contra mi misma, nahhh.. valoraba mi vida después de ese accidente que caso me la quito.

*Pensar en dejarlo, eso sería algo que no consideraría imprudente. Si me dije, que haría al lado de él. Si ya no estaba interesado en una vida juntos.

Cerré fuerte mis ojos…¿debía hablar con él? ¿Qué inventaría?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El ser humano a veces se mete en más problemas a causa de sus pensamientos.

El ser racional, no siempre es buen consejero en los casos del amor, ¿o sí?

Besos a todas las seguidoras de este Fics.

_**Rochie C.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo XIX

Si me dicen que la tierra explotó, lo creo, pues mi mundo..ha quedado devastado..

Edward POV

Mi cabeza hacía un zumbido un poco raro, y para colmo una bandada de pájaros había anidado en el mismo lugar.

Volteé y la luz que se filtraba por la ventana bañaba hasta los pies de mi cama, aliándose con las molestias que ya padecía.

Un gruñido ya familiar salió de mis labios, comprendí que los sonidos que estaban por hacer explotar mi cerebro no eran más que el teléfono y la jaqueca que se habían asociado para hacer del principio de ese día una tortura.

Mis dedos se cerraron sobre el tubo al llevarlo a mi oreja.

_ Si, diga_ gruñí.

_ Edward Anthony Cullen, será mejor que me des una explicación inmediatamente a lo que está pasando.

La voz de mi madre, surtió como efecto de dos tazas de café combinadas con Tylenol.(analgésico), me senté en el borde de la cama.

Como en trance comprendí que me había dormido vestido, pues sólo los zapatos me había quitado.

_ ¿Mamá, ¿qué pasa?_ mi mano se perdió dentro de mi pelo, en un vano intento de poner un cierto orden._ ¿le sucedió algo a Bella?

_ ¿Me preguntas eso? _ la voz enojada de mi madre, me puso más confundido. No entendía que pasaba, la ultima vez que me habló de esa manera fue cuando Emmet y yo rompimos las muñecas de Alice en una de nuestras famosas riñas por marcar territorio._ tengo a Bella encerrada en tu dormitorio, con un ataque de llanto, y me preguntas, ¿que le pasa?

_ ¿Bella, está llorando?_ mi corazón se crispó con esa noticia._ Mamá, no sé que pasa, pero pásame con ella. Y no entiendo que es lo que me quieres decir, no he hablado todavía con ella, y no creo que sea por eso.

_ Edward_ suspiró mi madre_ ¿qué hiciste anoche, hijo?

_ ¿Yo?._ fruncí las cejas_ mamá anoche salimos con Patrick para festejar la firma del nuevo contrato, luego de cenar fuimos a bailar y estuve de regreso aquí antes de que sea muy tarde.

_ Espera_ dijo mamá.

Escuché como a lo lejos golpeaba la puerta. Me imaginé que era de mi dormitorio. Luego el sonido de su voz, me paralizó el corazón.

_ Bella, abre soy Esme

No escuché nada aparte de la voz de mi madre.

_ Bella, llamó Edward.

Quería estar allí, para ver con mis propios ojos que era lo que pasaba.

_ Maldición_ dije_ Mamá dile que quiero hablar con ella._ mi voz tenia un dejo de desesperación.

_ Quiere hablar contigo_ escuché que repetía, imaginándome hacia una puerta cerrada.

La voz de mi madre trataba de sonar persuasiva.

Estaba a miles de kilómetros, no podía llegar de inmediato.

Me levanté y caminé, pero no pude alejarme tanto, el cable del teléfono no me dejaba mucho margen de espacio.

Escuché nuevamente la voz de Bella opacada, me imaginé por esa maldita puerta cerrada.

_ Pues yo no deseo hablar con él.

Dios, la voz de ella, se percibía claramente con llanto.

_ Bella no seas inmadura, solo hablando podrás dejar en claro esto.

_ Esme, lo sé, pero ahora no quiero

_ Hija, por favor no hagas nada imprudente.

Dios, ¿Qué quiso decir mi madre?, ¿qué haría, Bella?

_ Edward, no hay caso.

_ Mamá, no entiendo, ¿qué es lo que pasó?

_ Edward, ¿tienes internet a mano?

_ ¿Internet?, No. ¿Qué debo buscar?

_ Lo que hiciste anoche.

_ Ya te he dicho que no he hecho nada.

_ Pues eso no es lo que parece y lo que vi.

_ Maldición, dime ya lo que es.

_ Edward, no me maldigas, todavía soy tu madre.

_ Lo siento, estoy preocupado, impaciente.

_ Sales en una foto besándote con una mujer. Eso fue lo que ella vio.

_ ¿Besándome con una mujer? _ negué con la cabeza_ imposible, no puede ser.

_ Era rubia, y tu estabas muy a gusto.

Me senté en la cama. Recordé los labios de Lacey, la asistente del director….

_ Mamá, estábamos bailando…yo no la besé, ella me tomó..

_ Edward, yo no necesito explicaciones, Bella sí.

_ Mamá, te juro no he hecho nada de que avergonzarme, ni que pudiera poner en peligro mi matrimonio.

_ Edward, no sé que hacer

_ Mamá yo no puedo estar allí hasta el lunes, el vuelo para allí sale mañana.

_ Trata de hablar con ella.

_ Tú también mamá, dile que no he hecho nada.

_ Lo intentaré; cuídate hijo.

Al cortarse la comunicación, volví a marcar a recepción.

_ Administración.

_ Habla el Señor Cullen, de la habitación 1532. Quisiera que me consiguiese un vuelo para Londres de inmediato.

_ Muy Bien, señor Cullen.

Me di vuelta y fui al baño a ducharme, después recogí mi ropa tirando de cualquier forma dentro de mi bolso de viaje.

Un golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis negras cavilaciones.

_ ¿Quién?

Al abrir vi a Patrick parado en el marco de la puerta.

_ Ey..¿qué haces?

_ Debo volver a Inglaterra.

_ ¿Qué pasó?

_ Bella tiene inconvenientes_ fui bastante ambiguo.

_ Espero que esté bien..

_ Si, no te preocupes, pero necesito volver.

_ Ya …...terminaré las negociaciones y te alcanzaré.

_ Confío en ti.

Conseguí un vuelo que me dejaría en Londres para las primeras horas de la madrugada del domingo.

Pero mi ansiedad me hizo ir hacia el aeropuerto antes de que el avión entrara en su itinerario de vuelo.

Llegué con mis anteojos negros, mi quepí,(gorra de beisbolista) y mi bolso al hombro. Trataba de pasar desapercibido. Hoy más que nunca necesitaba el anonimato.

Suspirando me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera.

Dios, ¿siempre era yo el causante de todos los conflictos?

¿Cuando Bella, aprendería a confiar en mi?

Sumergí mi cabeza en mis manos. Cerré los ojos y traté de buscar una solución.

Lo primero era lograr que hablase conmigo. Si, eso deberá ser el primer paso. Después…

_ ¿Edward?_ la voz de alguien me sacó de mis pensamientos. Levanté lentamente la cabeza y miré a la dueña de la voz.

Largué un suspiro cuando reconocí a ¿Lacey?

_ Hola_ saludé.

_ ¿Me puedo sentar junto a usted?.

_ Ok, si _ saqué mi bolsa que ocupaba el asiento libre a mi lado._ ¿Cómo me encontró?

_ El señor Webberly, comentó que su esposa se sintió mal y que por eso estaba viajando, lo demás fue fácil, llamé para saber que vuelo partía hacia Londres.

Miré hacia el frente.

_ ¿Por qué, has venido?

_ Siento lo de anoche, no quiero que piense mal de mi_ sus palabras me hicieron mirarla. Ella tenia los ojos enfocados en sus manos que temblaban visiblemente_ pero en verdad, siempre quise conocerlo y…

_ Escúchame Lacey_ no quería ofenderla, pero no estaba de humor para sus disculpas, a causa de ella mi matrimonio estaba teniendo un serio inconveniente._ ya lo he dado por concluido.

_ Gracias_ dijo y se levantó_ por inercia me puse de pie y en ese momento ella me abrazó_ eres en verdad una persona muy especial, de gran corazón. Tú esposa se ha ganado contigo un gran premio.

Diciendo esto se dio vuelta y se fue.

Largando el aire me hundí de nuevo en la silla y mi bolso volví a poner en el lugar que se había quedado vacio.

Lo único que esperaba era que pudiera solucionar, mi problema con Bella.

Deseaba con todo el alma que Bella pensase igual que Lacey.

Bella POV

Después de haber intentado por varias horas que abriera la puerta, la familia se dio por vencida y se fueron. Eso lo asumí por el silencio que siguió a su partida.

Salí fuera de la habitación y llegué hasta la cocina, prendí las luces. Torpemente entré.

Dentro de la heladera encontré jugo, frutas, leche y algo de comida preparada.

Con las muletas maniobré y me senté en la silla con un vaso de leche que fue mi última decisión en mi búsqueda de algo que comer..

Estaba desecha, no podía todavía asimilar las fotos.

¿Edward, tuvo un desliz? ¿Él que a cada paso decía que me amaba?

Miré el reloj arriba del marco de la ventana., Las dos y quince , la oscuridad afuera invitaba a que los pensamientos dieran tumbos para quebrar la pared de la cordura.

¿Me amaba?, ¿Lo amaba?

Pues yo si lo amaba, pero me estaba dando cuenta que no era lo suficiente fuerte para aguantar una vida de celos. Eso me estaba matando, poco a poco, prueba de ello era la reacción que tuve.

Recosté mi cabeza en un brazo apoyado en la mesa y mi mirada se perdía en la otra mano que sostenía el vaso de leche. Que lo movía sin prestar en verdad atención, sólo unos tragos le había dado.

_ ¿Por qué no confías en mi, Bella?_ giré a mirar hacia el quicio de la puerta. Y un Edward demacrado con restos de una barba de día y medio en el rostro, estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta._ ¿Cuántas veces te he demostrado que te amo?

Sentí como mis labios empezaron a temblar. El dolor vino a recordar esas malditas fotos.

_ Vi cómo la besabas.

_ No Bella, viste cómo ella me besaba.

_ No puedo con esto_ golpee la mesa y el vaso derramó su contenido. Me retiré de golpe del liquido que se escurría por la superficie lisa y casi caí de la silla, pero él me sostuvo._ No me toques_ le grité retirando sus brazos.

Pero no me hizo caso, me levantó y me abrazó metiendo su cabeza en mi pelo.

_ Te amo, te amo.

_ Por favor…no puedo, déjame pensar.

_ No..Bella, no quiero que te metas ideas locas en la cabeza. Tienes que escucharme.

_ No quiero hablar.

_ Si, debemos aclarar esto.

_ Por favor..

_ Bella, mírame_ se retiró y levantó mi rostro_ Yo no te engañé, esas fotos fueron el resultado de una noche de celebración, mezclado con el sueño de una fan que vio su deseo realizado al encontrarse con un personaje del cine._ retiré mi cara y miré hacía otro lado.

_ Edward.

_ Te amo.

Vi cómo Edward inclinó su cabeza para tratar de besarme.

Y lo esquivé.

_ No hagas eso._ volvió a intentar besarme.

_ Edward.._ al decirlo aprovechó y capturó mis labios.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió, lo había extrañado. No pude evitarlo, cedí, para que voy a negar. Era el amor de mi vida. No podía concebir no tenerlo junto a mí..

Cómo me sostenía contra su cuerpo, pude percibir el momento en que su pasión afloró a un nivel físicamente innegable.

_ Bella, ¿no sé que haría sin ti?

Después en un movimiento fluido me levantó en sus brazos y me llevó hacia las escaleras, de reojo vi su bolso tirado cerca de la puerta de entrada.

Al estar alejada de sus besos volví a tomar conciencia de la realidad.

¿Qué clase de mujer era? ¿Había caído en la categoría de las mujeres que perdonan todo por no perder a su pareja?

Llegamos al dormitorio. Edward me bajó suavemente a la cama y subió a mi lado para abrazarme.

Me acunó a su pecho y yo aproveché para apoyar mi cabeza en su tórax.

Su brazo acariciaba mi espalda y pelo.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Yo no había decidido nada.

_ Dime Bella, ¿que piensas?¿confías en mi?

No conteste nada.

_ ¿No piensas hablarme?

Apreté mis parpados, procurando evitar el derrame de mis lágrimas.

_ Tú eres mi vida, el aire que respiro, sin ti no soy nada.

Cada palabra era una prolongación del vaivén de sus manos que no habían dejado de acariciar mi pelo.

_ Háblame, dime que piensas._ un suspiro profundo fue el punto final de sus palabras.

Yo solamente me dije que necesitaba sentirme segura. Nada más. Egoísta de mi…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Besos..a aquellas que están aquí siempre conmigo alentándome..

Dejen sus comentarios. Me gustaría leerlos..

Y ya sé que esta Bella se está portando muy mal con el pobre de Edward..pero..veremos que pasa.

¿Alguien se ofrece a consolar a ese bombón…?

Yo siiiiiiiii

_Rochie C._


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo XX

El clima empieza a mejorar…

Bella POV

Abrí mis ojos en forma lenta, la respiración pausada de mi compañero de cama, confirmaba que él estaba allí.

Recordaba sus palabras tratando de que comprendiera los hechos ocurridos en su viaje. Todo en mi gritaba que le creyese, que ya había hecho mucho demostrando que me amaba.

Trabajosamente salí de la cama y fui al baño. Dentro había las ropas que se quitó para ducharse. Me senté en el bordé de la bañera, para recoger y depositar en el canasto que llevaría al lavadero.

Revisé sus bolsillos y encontré el boleto de avión utilizado para volver a Londres y otro que era para la reserva de un día más tarde o sea recién mañana tendría que haber llegado.

_ Bueno Bella, ¿qué más pruebas tienes que esto? Dejó todo para volver a tu lado._

Mi mente era un torbellino imposible de calmar, nada podía encajar en forma sincronizada.

Me aseé de la forma trabajosa que venía realizando. Recogí mi pelo en una cola alta, me puse un vestido camisero mangas largas, el aire central en la casa me permitía vestir de esa manera, por la dificultad de utilizar otro tipo de ropa con el maldito yeso en la pierna, ya lista volví al dormitorio.

La luz del sol se deslizaba entre la cortina, dando a la forma dormida una agradable claridad.

Su pecho desnudo estaba visible, ya que la sábana se encontraba enredada en sus caderas. Sus pestañas una gruesa línea que invitaba a pasar los dedos y comprobar si en verdad eran tan suaves como se veían, enmarcaban sus parpados cerrados. En contraste a esto, su barba una sombra espesa cubría la parte inferior de su rostro.

_ Maldita esa estúpida que se aprovechó de su buena predisposición hacia los demás_

La buena voluntad de Edward era su talón de Aquiles.

Si uno ama a una persona debe confiar en ella. Yo… lo amaba, ¿Y la confianza? Bueno esa era una tarea que estaba dejando pendiente. Debía aprobar esa materia o reprobaría en cursar un matrimonio feliz.

Tomé las muletas y me encaminé hacía la puerta. El reloj marcaba las 8 de la mañana.

Sería un día muy largo.

Cuando el reloj dio las 9 A.M. llegó Esme, muy agitada, pero al verme en la cocina, se detuvo sorprendida.

_ Bella, hija _ se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla_ me alegra verte aquí en la cocina.

_ Hola Esme _ no podía mirarla a los ojos, después de todo el revuelo que había armado._ siento lo de ayer.

_ No te preocupes, mi niña. Comprendo todo lo que ocurrió._ se sirvió una taza de café_ cuando llegue Edward mañana, lo aclararemos, ya veras.

_ Edward está arriba, llegó esta madrugada.

_ ¿Ya llegó?

_ Si_ aventuré una mirada a su rostro. Y me sentí muy mal al verla fruncir sus cejas.

_ ¿Y cómo lo has tomado?¿Aclararon algo?

_ Si Esme.

_ Bueno…entonces, ¿va bien o hay todavía tormenta por delante?

_ Si hablaremos como si estuviésemos pronosticando el clima, te diré que en estos momentos, sólo está nublado, pero el sol se está asomando.

_ Genial, ¿quieres que te ponga la lavarropas, antes de dejarte?

_ Si, tengo que ver las ropas del bolso de Edward que están cerca de las escaleras y un poco más en el baño.

_ ¿Él duerme todavía?

_ Aja…se lo veía agotado.

_ Me imagino, pero sé muy bien que no va a sentir nada cuando entre al baño, ¿quieres que baje la ropa?

_ ¿Podrías?

_ Si lo haré y así podré dejarte, para que puedan seguir hablando.

Esme se retiró mucho más entusiasmada con respecto a la posible solución de los problemas. También comentó que avisaría a los demás para dejarnos el día libre de visitas.

Fui a nuestro saloncito especial, me senté a trabajar en la otra historia que debía traducir, sin darme cuenta me sumergí en la trama, todo problema fue dejado a un lado, la realidad había sido desplazada por un mundo de ilusiones que estaban argumentadas en esas líneas que estaba traduciendo.

El calor de unos labios en mi cuello desnudo me hizo volver a mi mundo.

_ Princesa..buenos días.

Giré lentamente y mi mirada como siempre se quedó cautivada en ese mar verde que derramaba todo tipo de emociones hacia mi persona.

_ Hola.._ tragué bruscamente_ ¿cómo dormiste?_ nunca me había pasado con él, pero me sentía cortada, no encontraba palabras para que pudieran ablandar esa tensión que estaba sintiendo.

_ Amor…te extrañé un montón..y al estar a tu lado pude dormir muy bien.

_ Yo también te extrañé..

_ Ven aquí._ me dijo y me ayudó a levantarme para encerrarme en sus brazos. _ quiero sentirte así pegada a mi cuerpo.

Se inclinó de tal manera que su cara se escondió entre mi hombro y cuello.

_Te amo…te amo..te amo_ cada declaración era sellada con un beso en el cuello , mejilla, nariz._ ¿me crees?

_ Si..te creo…perdóname, no lo puedo evitar. Quiero decir, el ser tan idiota.

_ Hummm..no eres idiota, pero si celosa..

Dio un paso para atrás y se sentó en el sofá.

_ Ven aquí_ señaló sobre sus muslos.

Me dejé llevar sobre él, para que maniobrara mis piernas, acomodándolas a los lados.

Sus manos se metieron debajo de mi vestido camisero, acariciando mis glúteos en un agasajo sensual a esa zona sensible. Al mismo tiempo sus labios reclamaron mi boca en forma devastadora, en donde su lengua degustaba y libraba una danza imposible de esquivar con su gemela.

_ Amor te extrañé….

_ Edward sin ti no puedo estar, creo que no merecería una existencia sin tu compañía.

_ Bella, te amo..nunca te dejaré..

Me hizo girar quedando mi pierna colgada fuera del sofá, pero mi espalda pegada al fino material que recubría el asiento, con su cuerpo cubriendo totalmente el mío, presionado mi pelvis de una manera por demás reveladora de sus intenciones.

Sus manos inquietas bajaron mis bragas, para luego ir detrás de mi vestido, sin palabras se incorporó, pero en ningún momento aparto sus ojos de los míos y se quito su remera mangas largas y su pantalón de deporte.

Me incorporé y tomé la pretina de sus bóxer y lo deslice por sus piernas, al estar libre de su confinamiento su pene erguido dejó ver el deseo revelador.

Todo en él me gritaba que solo mío era.

_ Si, me dije, él es mío._

Sus manos acariciaron lentamente mis senos, sus boca bajo a lamer las puntas en pico que llamaban atrayéndolo como si fueran imanes.

De una forma desenfrenada la succión de su húmeda cavidad empezaba a humedecer mi entrepierna, haciendo más fácil el acceso de sus dedos a ese lugar.

Cada beso, cada embestida de su lengua emulaba a la acción de sus dedos.

Y los míos también no se habían quedado quietos, lo tenía asido y envuelto como si fuera el último asidero de mi vida, el movimiento que estimulaba su pasión, impulsaba a mover sus caderas imitando ese movimiento tan antiguo como la vida misma.

_ Te quiero..te necesito ahora_ ni bien murieron sus palabras dentro de mi boca lo sentí entrar y amoldar mi cuerpo al suyo._ mi amor…

No fue cuidadoso, no se contuvo, no lo quería de esa manera. Cada embestida lo realizaba con ímpetu, sin control.

Levanté mi pierna izquierda y lo encastré a su cadera, facilitando su entrada. Eso posibilitó la penetración más profunda, tanto que sentía llegar hasta lo más profundo de mi intimidad. Ese impulso me estaba llevando a alcanzar un orgasmo que se iniciaba en mi vientre y continuaba por mis muslos.

_ Dios….no pares..no._ Se nubló todo, sentí como una exhalación de mi vida, se escapaba.

El orgasmo más largo de mi vida lo acaba de tener, en un sofá.

Esa habitación ya era especial pero ahora, no podría ser superado por nada más.

Miré a ese hombre hermoso, que todavía estaba dentro de mi cuerpo, lo sentía todavía en su acabada, lo sentía en los pequeños espasmos de su orgasmo, su cuerpo estaba arqueado hacia arriba, y la boca abierta como si robara el oxigeno necesario para respirar.

Increíble pero mi cuerpo y el suyo estaban bañados con una fina capa de sudor.

Bajó lentamente su cabeza y apoyó su frente a la mía.

_ Ayyy mi Bella, eres asombrosa, nadie jamás podrá ocupar tu lugar en mi corazón y en mi cuerpo.

Diciendo esto se levantó y salió así desnudo hacia no sé donde.

Al momento volvió con una toalla húmeda y con exquisita ternura me limpió.

_ ¿Quieres que te llevé arriba?

Le ayudé a higienizar algunas partes que había obviado.

_ No..estoy bien así_ quería tener una parte de él todavía dentro mío.

Volvió a salir llevando la toalla en su mano.

Lo seguí fuera de la salita.

Apoyándome en las muletas.

Regresando del lugar del lavadero, se cruzó conmigo.

_ ¿Adónde vas?

_ Te prepararé algo de comer.

_ No, lo haré yo, princesa.

Vino veloz y me alzó llevándome hacia la cocina.

_ ¿Qué quieres comer?

_ No se, ¿y tú?

_ Hummm..Pollo al horno, ¿tenemos para hacer eso?

_Si, creo que hay. Varias porciones de pollo, papas, tomate, cebollas, perejil, ajo, tomillo y pimienta.

_ Bueno, voy a cocinar para mi princesa._ me acomodó en el sillón que habían traído para mi, la familia. Con suavidad elevó mi pierna._ Te quedas aquí y me miras.

_ Si jefe _ dije levantando el brazo emulando un saludo militar.

Lo vi moverse por la cocina, combinando especias, sacando ollas, sartenes.

Cada movimiento suyo, era un festín para los ojos.

El día pasó volando y de nuevo al caer la noche el crepúsculo nos sorprendió uno en brazos del otro.

Edward POV

Humm, de nuevo con pasajes en mi bolsillo, salía para EEUU el viernes.

Las filmaciones se iniciarían la semana entrante, no estaba muy feliz, el sentimiento inicial de empezar mi trabajo se veía opacado por la incertidumbre de no saber que ocurriría la próxima vez que alguna foto se deslizará y mi princesa no comprendiera que el precio de la fama a veces se tomaba con las actrices o actores del momento.

Ya llegando a casa quise detenerme a hablar con mamá a saludarle pero ya cuando iba a estacionar miré hacia la entrada de mi casa y vi un Aston Martin DBS, color gris.

No lo pensé dos veces aceleré y frené bruscamente frente a la entrada, no me importó bloquear la salida al dueño del auto.

Bajé y me dirigí hacia la entrada, casi ni tiempo me di para poner la alarma, solo quería saber quien era el dueño del auto y que hacia en mi casa.

Al entrar escuche a Bella reír.

_ Dios, odio estas muletas, sólo a mi me puede pasar de romperme la pierna dos veces.

_ Isabella, no fue tu culpa, déjame ayudarte.

Di dos pasos y lo que vi me dejó helado en un principio para luego ver todo rojo.

Bella, mi Bella estaba siendo colocada en el sofá, un hombre tenía sus manos, alrededor de sus piernas y cintura.

La sonrisa de ella, era muy invitadora. Una furia ciega fue invadiendo y carcomiendo mi sentido común.

Caminé lentamente, calculando la distancia y el tiempo que me llevaría saltar sobre el cuello del sujeto y derribarlo.

No, muy sencillo, me convencí a mi mismo, quería estrangularlo y cortarlo en trozos pequeños y tirarlos a los lobos., esa idea me gustaba mucho más.

_ Buenas tardes- dije mordiendo las palabras.

Dos pares de ojos se dieron vuelta a observar mi avance, miré a uno de una forma por demás intimidante y a la otra con dardos de acusación irrefutable.

_ Hola amor.._ Bella se acomodó en el sofá_ ¿recuerdas al señor Baldwin, mi jefe?

_ Señor Baldwin_ dije cortante.

Los ojos del individuo realizaron un movimiento de cejas interrogante, por el tono detectado.

_ Señor Cullen _ me pasó su mano._ un placer volver a verlo.

_ Edward, no sabes que mortificación, si no fuera por él, hubiera caído al suelo. Rosalie tuvo que salir y cuando abrí la puerta se quedó trabada las muletas por la alfombra de la entrada.

Miré a Bella, no me importaba si fue un accidente, no me gustó las manos de él sobre su cuerpo.

_ Debes atender …

_ Por favor señor Baldwin ¿quieres sentarse?

_ Si me agradaría.

Maldije por dentro, no lo quería muy cerca de Bella, más bien lo quería con un océano de por medio.

_ Bueno, ¿qué le gustaría tomar?_ ¿cianuro, ricina, Tetrodotoxina?, ¿pero en donde conseguiría un pez globo?, ¿anatoxina?, pero encontrar el hongo indicado, seria difícil. Me conformaría con otra cosa, ¿pero que seria?

_ ¿Tiene café negro, por favor?_ se acomodó en el sofá_ soy adicto a él.

_Ya vengo_ caminé hacia la cocina. Mataría a Rose por haber dejado sola a Bella, bueno, después que nazca mi sobrino, la mataría.

Serví tres tazas de café y llevé en una bandeja.

Pasamos hablando como hora y media.

El maldito después de todo no era un pelmazo, pero igual no me caía bien.

El solo hecho de pillar sus ojos sobre mi adorada ponía mis nervios a una carrera de emociones conflictivas. Entre ellas el instinto de asesinato.

Ahora empezaba a comprender los sentimientos que despertaban esas fotos en ella.

Yo mismo no podía dominar los míos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tarde pero aquí está el capitulo.

Empecé esta semana con mi jornada completa, llegó cansada, no tengo tiempo de sentarme a la PC, me vence el sueño, perdón…

Espero sus comentarios.

Un beso de mi parte.

_Rochie Cullen_


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo XXI

Sorpresas, dolor y perdida….

El hombre no mide sus acciones, reacciona en forma desmedida y después…

**Bella POV**

Miré a Edward confundida, desde que había llegado de su viaje, dos horas atrás como máximo, estaba huraño, sus respuestas eran monosílabos secos.

Fui con la muleta hasta la cocina, Rosalie llamó avisando que había reventado un neumático del auto a su regreso y le fue difícil conseguir ayuda.

Se lo comenté a Edward y a parte de haber asentido con la cabeza, podría asegurar que le escuche murmurar

_ Buena escusa para evitar ser linchada_

Faltaba una hora para la cena, con malabares estaba sacando verduras de la nevera, prepararía sopa de esparragaos, deseaba con ganas comerlos, además un jugo de duraznos, no me vendría nada mal.

Sólo pensar en ello ya me hacia agua en la boca.

Estaba lavando los esparragaos cundo los dedos de Edward me lo sacaron de las manos.

_ Lo haré yo.

Di vuelta y su rostro con el ceño fruncido ocupó todo mi campo visual.

_ Edward Anthony_ le dije harta de su actitud_ si no cambias tus modos y te explicas, te pediré que me dejes sola en la cocina.

Por respuesta el continuo poniendo los espárragos en la cacerola en donde prepararía la sopa.

_ ¿Edward? ¿Te explicarás?

_ No hay nada que decir.

_ Un cuerno que no hay nada que decir_ le grité ofuscada_ tienes una cara de mil demonios.

_ ¿Qué tomaremos con esto? ¿Alguna gaseosa o jugo?

Lo miré fuera de mí.

_ Jugo natural, de durazno_ dije apretando los dientes _ ¿Y bien?

Por su parte él tomó una lata de durazno de la despensa para abrirla pero de repente tiró el abridor y se dio vuelta a mirarme. En sus ojos se percibían nubarrones de tormenta.

_ ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

_ Pues, si._ dije enfrentándole. Ya me imaginaba como me veía, parada en medio de la cocina apoyada en las muletas con la cara levantada hacía él._ es mejor saberlo a que me estés congelado con tus gestos.

_ No hago tal cosa.

_¿No?_ me levanté de hombros_ perdón fueron imaginaciones mías.

_ No vendrá nuevamente a esta casa Baldwin.

_ ¿Qué?

_Lo has oído, no vendrá a mi casa.

_ Edward es mi jefe.

_ Renuncia y no será más tu jefe.

_ ¿Renunciar, ¿porqué?

_ Porque te lo pido yo.

_ Edward eres infantil _ le reclamé.

_ No lo soy, el quiere algo más contigo.

_ Edward no puedes decirlo seriamente, no es cierto.

_ Él te desnuda con la mirada.

_ Es mentira, en tu cabeza está eso, nunca me ha insinuado nada desde que sabe que soy casada.

_Ahhh..ja ¿ya te lo había insinuado?

_ No quise decir eso.

_ Isabella renuncia, no me gusta que esté cerca de ti._ caminó hasta pararse a milímetros de mi cuerpo. Sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas_ ver como te alzó en brazos, por poco ocasiona una reacción asesina. Si vuelvo a verlo de esa manera, no responderé.

_ Creo que estas exagerando.

_ Oh..Isabella no exagero nada. Sólo digo lo que ocurrirá. Por el bien de él, por el tuyo y el mío_ con sus dos manos tomó mi rostro_ si vuelve a ponerte una mano encima, Lo Mataré.

Tragué saliva, pero una sensación de enojo, no esa era muy leve para calificar lo que sentía.

Él me pedía renunciar a mi trabajo, solo porque no le caía bien mi jefe.

Él me daba escusas muy egoístas. La rebeldía nació dentro de mí ser.

_ No lo haré_ dije esquivando su agarré y retrocedí. _ voy a seguir trabajando allí.

_ No me escuchas.

_ Si te escucho, pero lo que pasa es que no entiendo tu razonamiento.

_ Bella …._ su voz encerraba una rabia contenida.

_ ¿Si?_ continué tentando su paciencia.

_ espero que no nos arrepintamos de esta situación.

_ Por mi parte, yo estoy muy bien trabajando en la editorial.

_ ¿Te gusta él?_ su expresión era hermética.

_ ¿Qué?_ abrí sorprendida mi boca_ no puedes haber dicho eso.

_¿Te gusta él?

_ Es ridículo_ sacudí mi cabeza negativamente y con incredulidad _ Eres…eres.. _ di vuelta y emprendí la retirada hacia la sala. Pero en la puerta él me abrazó desde atrás, levantándome.

_ Bella tú eres mía_ sus palabras fueron susurradas dentro de mi pelo.

_ Bájame_ estaba enfurecida _ no puedo creer que me hagas esto. Me montas una.._ se me cortó la voz_ escena de celos, sin haber hecho nada.

_ Él no vendrá a mi casa nuevamente.

De nuevo esa palabra_ Mi Casa _dolía que lo dijera así. Como excluyéndome de su vida de él. De su entorno, como si yo no contase para nada.

_ Muy bien, ya no vendrá …A Tu Casa…_ recalqué las ultimas palabras_ pero no dejaré de trabajar y ahora es más aceptaré la proposición y me instalaré en la oficina que me estaban ofreciendo.

Sentí su cuerpo envarase y me bajo lentamente y me giré.

Su rostro era de sorpresa, no lo esperaba, ni yo tampoco, el enojo nacido del intercambio de palabras, había dado como fruto esta decisión.

Pero no me echaría atrás.

_ Cómo no deseas ver de nuevo al señor Baldwin, te daré gusto.

_ Bella…_ no dijo una palabra más, pero en un arranque de ¿furia?, ¿enojo? No sé decirlo, pues nunca había actuado así, estrelló su puño cerrado contra la puerta de la cocina, está al ser de placa quedó con un boquete.

Mis ojos fueron del producto del exabrupto a su puño que lucia unos cortes a la altura de los nudillos.

_ ¡Edward!_ gemí y me acerqué hacia él

Su expresión también era de sorpresa, por lo que había hecho.

Negando con la cabeza levantó sus dos manos haciendo un ademan para que me detuviera, no avancé más.

Giró y me dejó sumergida en un caos emocional.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue la puerta de la calle cerrándose.

Largué el aire que al parecer había contenido con la sorpresa. Lentamente camine hacia la silla volcando todo mi peso en las muletas.

Cuando me iba a sentar el olor de la sopa me trajo a la realidad, fui al fogón y apagué la hornalla.

Ya no tenía hambre, pero puse en la licuadora los duraznos y preparé el jugo. En toso caso cuando deseara podría beber eso.

El reloj del salón del piano dio las 10:30 PM. Edward no aparecía. Estaba preocupada pero no quería llamar a sus padres. Si lo evidenciaba en esto, tal vez no me lo perdonaría: Como matrimonio debíamos resolver nuestras diferencias en privado.

Tomé el jugo, solo eso pude ingerir. La sopa estaba dentro de la heladera sin tomarse.

Cuando el reloj de nuevo atrajo mi mirada, eran las 12:13 minutos y en ese instante la puerta de la calle se abrió.

Me incorporé lo más rápidamente posible y le salí a su encuentro.

Un Edward de lo más diferente, dando tumbos, estaba tratando de subir las escaleras y todo con las luces apagadas.

Me acerqué al interruptor y la sala se iluminó. Todo su cuerpo giró para encontrar el origen de la afrenta a su visión.

_ Diablos Bella, no dejas que una simple borrachera pase desapercibida.

No lo podía creer estaba enojado porque lo descubrí borracho.

_ Y yo no puedo creer que tú vengas a estas horas y en ese estado_ le recriminé.

_ Me importa poco si puedes creerlo o no. Hago lo que quiero.

_ Pues bien yo también haré lo que quiera y espero que también respetes mis decisiones.

_ Chasss.._ hizo un sonido con su lengua, de una manera despectiva_ al parecer ya has tomado decisiones muy importantes sin tomarme en cuenta.

_ Eres un egoísta

-¿Yo, egoísta?_ trastrabillando bajó las escaleras_ todo lo que hago lo hago pensando en ti ¿y me dices egoísta? Cada suspiro lleva tu nombre.

Se me encogió el corazón, pero el dolor por lo ocurrido me roía el alma.

_ Eres egoísta_ le volví a decir_ sólo tu ego esta dolido porque encontré la manera de distraerme y que no fue alrededor tuyo en todo momento.

_ Si _ se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí, lucia muy agresivo, seguí avanzando hasta chocar contra el sofá_ has encontrado a otro que muera por ti, que ansíe el placer de satisfacer todos tus deseos_ Alzó su mano y tocó mi seno izquierdo_ pero me pregunto, si ¿sabrá hacerte delirar de placer como yo?

Nunca pensé que pudiese reaccionar así.

Mi mano se levantó y se estrelló en su mejilla izquierda.. de inmediato tapé mi boca con la palma, asustada de lo que hice.

Su reacción fue tomarme de la nuca y aproximarme hacia él.

Su boca mordió mis labios, mi cuello, su otra mano acercó mis caderas a las suyas.

_ Detente_ grité, su aliento era evidencia irrefutable de su estado etílico.

_¡ No!_ siguió apretándome_ eres mía y de nadie más.

Sin esfuerzo aparente me alzó y bajó bruscamente en el sofá , el mismo que habíamos utilizado con tanto amor, el mismo al que había catalogado como uno de los preferidos de la casa.

Mi pierna enyesada sufrió un fuerte tirón, pero no me preocupé, pues mis manos estaban ocupadas luchando contra las de él que tiraba de mi falda.

_ Por favor Edward, basta_ le grité.

No podía creer que estaba sucediendo.

Él parecía sordo a mis ruegos, mi falda se enredó en mis caderas y mis bragas fueron arrancadas.

_ Edward.._ su boca cubrió la mía. Podía sentir su mano desprendiendo su pantalón._ escúchame cariño…no lo hagas de esta manera.

Mis palabras nuevamente se perdieron dentro de su boca y al mismo tiempo mis piernas fueron separadas para alojarlo allí.

_ Mía y de nadie más_ al decirlo entró profundamente en mi cuerpo_ unas lagrimas de tristeza me corrieron por el rostro. Nunca pensé que llegaría a esta intimidad forzada con él, a pesar de amarlo tanto esta situación había escapado de nuestras manos.

Llevé mi puño a mi boca, tratando de detener los sollozos. A pesar de todo mi cuerpo respondía al suyo, pero no era bueno para la relación que teníamos.

Dentro del sopor del alcohol, Edward igual fue exigente con mi cuerpo. Solo después de varios minutos interminables pude salir de debajo de él.

Como pude tomé mis ropas y subí las escaleras.

Me sentía sucia, de ninguna manera amada, me sentía una posesión que se había reclamado en forma arbitraria.

Llegué al dormitorio, miré la cama, no tenía fuerzas para ir a luchar contra mis ropas y la ducha, teniendo ese maldito yeso.

Caí en la cama y el llanto nuevamente me consumió y a la larga el sueño llegó a mi cuerpo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola ..amigas..que mala he sido ¿verdad? Bueno pero con paciencia y haciendo malabares con mi trabajo pude terminar este capitulo.

Pido opiniones sobre está situación.

¿Qué harían ustedes?

¿Hizo bien Bella en plantarse sobre su trabajo?

¿Qué harían en la situación de ella?

Bueno les dejo…

Un beso..

Rochie Cullen


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo XXII

Decisiones amargas….

Edward POV

El reflejo del sol, lastimando mis papados me hizo dar vuelta para evitarlo y caí de bruces en el suelo, eso fue suficiente para hacerme abrir de golpe los ojos, me senté apoyando un brazo en el sofá y otro en la mesita ratona de la sala.

Miré sorprendido del lugar en donde había caído.

Un terrible dolor de cabeza acompañó al regreso de los recuerdos acontecidos a la noche.

_ Dios_ dije_ Bella_ miré a todos lados e inspeccioné mi ropa. Quise matarme al comprender la magnitud de mis acciones, me levanté rápidamente y acomodé mi pantalón que todavía estaba desprendido.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, mi corazón estaba corriendo a un ritmo desacompasado. La puerta estaba abierta con ansiedad entre,., esperaba encontrarlo vacío, pues muy dentro de mi sabía que lo que había hecho no era de ninguna manera justificado, fue una atrocidad.

Yo, que durante más de un año había proclamado la pureza de está relación. Mil veces le había jurado que nunca la lastimaría, que en más de una oportunidad le supliqué confianza.

Y luego venir y en un arranque de celos arruinar nuestro amor.

Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando la vi acurrucada en la cama, me acerqué a su lado cayendo de rodillas, mi mano tembló al tomar un mechón de pelo y apartarlo de su cara. Su mejilla tenía huellas secas de lágrimas derramadas.

Apoyé mí frente a la cama y lloré silenciosamente, cada gota no iba a solucionar lo que había hecho.

Sentí moverse la cama y levanté lentamente la cabeza, mi mirada fue acorralada por sus ojos color chocolate.

_ Bella.._ murmuré bajito.

Ella sólo me observó y despacio giró el cuerpo alejándose de mí para bajar por el otro lado de la cama.

_ Bella debemos hablar _ ni bien pronuncie eso , vi como ella sacudió su cabeza_ Una disculpa no solucionará nada, lo sé, pero es lo menos que debo hacer.

_ Los dos nos debemos disculpar, cada uno de nosotros cruzó un limite por demás doloroso.

_Lo que hice fue atroz, nunca pensé hacer lo que te hice, amor.

_ No me llames así.

Sus palabras fueron una bofetada a mis tibias esperanzas de solucionar este gran problema.

Me levanté y rodee la cama para alcanzarla.

Pero sus palabras me frenaron.

_No me toques, no ahora.

_ Mi amor , por favor, no puede quedar esto así. La situación que cree_ ella alzó sus ojos y me miró_ si, Bella, yo fui el causante de esto. Lo reconozco, mis celos, mi inseguridad_ no aguanté y la abracé, no me importó el hecho de que haya querido zafarse._ en toda nuestra relación te he pedido confianza ¿Y qué pasa cuando la moneda cae de mi lado?_ besé su pelo_ perdóname, te lo ruego.

Esperé ansioso alguna contestación, nada , sólo el silencio fue mi única respuesta.

_ Bella lo menos que puedo hacer es rogar tu perdón.

_ Edward no puedo opinar nada, solo quiero ir a darme una ducha, un baño.

_ Déjame ayudarte.

_ No….lo haré sola.

_ Por favor.

_ No lo podré soportar_ tomó sus muletas_ quiero estar sola.

Vi como entró al baño y cerró la puerta.

Me senté en la cama, apoyando mi cabeza en las manos.

No podría empeorar la situación que ya estaba de los mil demonios.

Pasaron los minutos y Bella salió envuelta en una toalla.

Mis ojos la devoraron, recorrí su cuerpo, pues de ella mi lama de alimentaba.

Con pesar detuve la inspección en sus brazos en donde las marcas dejadas por mis dedos, le habían marcado.

En silencio tomó su ropa y se volvió a meter en el baño.

Salió completamente vestida.

_ Bella por favor, perdóname.

_ Edward quisiera viajar a visitar a mi madre.

_¡No!

Ella me miró y unas lágrimas se resbalaron.

_ Bella no llores_ tragué duro_ no puedo soportarlo.

_ Edward mi amiga Emily se casará en dos semanas y para el jueves tengo cita con Macmillan, veremos si se ha adelantado el proceso de curación para quitarme el yeso. O si no de igual manera viajaré con él.

_ Bella quisiera que reconsideres esto

_Lo he pensado y quiero un tiempo alejada de aquí..

_ ¿Aquí?, no …lo dices por mi, ¿verdad?

Bella miró el suelo.

_ No necesitas alejarte de la casa., yo debo adelantar mi viaje a los E.E.U.U para recorrer locaciones nuevas para la película. _ caminé hacia la ventana, en donde el jardín que en otros momentos me transmitía serenidad, ahora me abrumaba con un espectáculo de soledad.

Prepararé mi equipaje y saldré este día._ No podía quedarme allí otro segundo más ya había pecado como cobarde, no quería caer ahora frente a ella ya más bajo de lo que estaba.

En la biblioteca, marqué el número del aeropuerto, consiguiendo pasaje para las cuatro de la tarde.

Me senté en la butaca del piano y mis manos volaron alas teclas, desde el fondo de mi alma me puse a cantar, estaba triste.

Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje

con rumbo hacia lo desconocido

no se si algún día vuelva a verte

no es fácil aceptar haber perdido.

Por mas que suplique no me abandones

dijiste no soy yo es el destino

y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba

tenia que elegir otro camino.

De que me sirve la vida

si no la vivo contigo

de que me sirve la esperanza

si es lo ultimo que muere

y sin ti ya la he perdido.

De que me sirve la vida

si eres lo que yo pido,

voy detrás de tu ternura

pero no me queda duda

que me dejas sin tus besos.

Escucha bien amor lo que te digo

pues creo no habrá otra ocasión

para decirte que no me arrepiento

de haberte entregado el corazón.

Por mas que suplique no me abandones

dijiste no soy yo es el destino

y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba

tenia que elegir otro camino.

De que me sirve la vida

si no la vivo contigo

de que me sirve la esperanza

si es lo ultimo que muere

y sin ti ya la he perdido.

De que me sirve la vida

si eres lo que yo pido,

voy detrás de tu ternura

pero no me queda duda

que me dejas sin tus besos.

De que me sirve la vida

si no la vivo contigo

de que me sirve la esperanza

si es lo ultimo que muere

y sin ti ya la he perdido.

De que me sirve la vida

si eres lo que yo pido,

voy detrás de tu ternura

pero no me queda duda

que me dejas sin tus besos.

Y sin ti ya la he perdido...

No entendí como pude terminar de cantar, pero estaba seguro que si la perdía, no valdría nada más en este mundo.

Subí a la habitación pero no la vi. Entre al baño me duché cargué mi maleta y bajé de nuevo, a buscarla después de recorrer un buen trecho de la casa la vi metiendo ropa en el lavadero.

_ Bella, viajo a las cuatro de la tarde, no sé cuando volveré, tampoco sé el tiempo que necesitas para resolver la situación pero sólo piensa que te amo y estoy arrepentido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Terminé el capitulo cabeceando, puede ser que continúe esta semana, otro poquito. Perdón los errores.

Quiero escuchar más opiniones, las leídas estuvieron geniales..

Las quiero amigas.

Rochie Cullen


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo XXIII

Nada más que la separación para tomar conciencia de todo.

Bella POV

Pasaron cuatro días de dolorosa separación, muy dentro de mi tenía el alma con rajaduras. Un simple indicio de recuerdos ponía mi corazón a palpitar dolorosamente.

Algunos científicos sostenían que solo por romanticismo dibujaban un corazón simbolizando al amor y a los sentimientos más nobles. En cambio yo podría asegurar que allí se agolpaban todos mis sentimientos amargos, pues cada vez que los recuerdos llegaban a aflorar, una punzada muy dolorosa me ponía al tanto de que dentro de mi cuerpo, dolorosos latidos daban cuenta que todavía seguía viva y muy lastimada en el alma.

Lo más angustiante fue disimular frente a toda la familia. Nadie sabía lo ocurrido, no podía compartir mi dolor. Apenas lo había asimilado y fue penoso reconocer que lo peor que le puede pasar a una mujer es ser doblegada a la voluntad de otro y más si es la persona a quien has depositado tu amor, confianza, tu vida.

Espanté mis lúgubres pensamientos y cerré la puerta de la calle.

Jasper y Alice me habían acompañado al traumatólogo, el Dr Macmillan , me había pedido que no me apurará en el deseo de quitarme el yeso , que la lesión que sufrí no se debía tratar con nimiedad, por lo que la orden para una radiografía recién me la daba para la otra semana.

Es para asegurarnos de que haya soldado el hueso como se debe

Me había resignado a llevar una semana más esa tortura.

Entré hasta la cocina, deseando que esa pareja que era tan tierna, Alice y Jasper, no pasaran por la misma situación, que estaba viviendo.

En la cocina preparé un gran jugo de durazno, tenía una obsesión por esa fruta en especial.

Iba por el segundo vaso, cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, menos mal tenía una extensión en la cocina.

_ Hola_ dije maniobrando las muletas y llegando a una silla, en donde me senté aliviada.

_ Bella, hija_ Carlisle, habló un poco apurado_ te hice cita con el Dr. Vulturi, para mañana, su secretaria me avisó que ya empieza a dar número para consulta, desde hoy y sabiendo que él tiene muchos pacientes me tomé el atrevimiento de agentarte.

¿Qué le diría a Carlisle?. No por ahora no quiero consultar

De ninguna manera podría hacer eso.

_ Me parece bien, ¿A qué hora?.

_ Por la mañana a eso de las 10:00.

_ Gracias, Carlisle.

_ Le diré a Esme que te acerqué.

_¡No!_ en este momento, no me parecía prudente. Suspiré, a ella la sentía como una madre y me desmoronaría ante cualquier pregunta normal, y sobre todo siendo la madre de Edward, era todavía más incomodo._ En taxi llegaré sin problemas.

_ No seas tonta hija, Esme estará gustosa de acompañarte.

_Bueno, mañana entonces.

Llegamos al consultorio solo quince minutos antes de la hora fijada.

El recorrido lo hicimos hablando de cualquier tema. Cada vez que Esme iba por el tema del viaje imprevisto de Edward, le recordaba que siempre sucedía de esa manera. Que los directivos de la productora, lo bombardeaban con pedidos similares y viajes de esa naturaleza. Agradecí mentalmente que no volviera más al tema.

_ Señora Cullen_ la secretaria del Dr. Vulturi, se dirigió a Esme_ El Dr. Cullen ha pasado hace un momento por acá pero lo llamaron de emergencia y fue hacía allí.

_Hola Johana_ se hizo a un lado y me presentó._ Está es Isabella Cullen, la esposa de mi hijo Edward.

Observé como los ojos de la mujer me evaluaron. Siempre era lo mismo, todos querían saber, ¿cómo era la mujer que logró conquistar al famoso Edward Cullen?

_ Encantada señora Cullen_ extendió unos papeles_ ¿Podría llenar por favor estos papeles? Y quisiera por favor anteponer su apellido de soltera al de Cullen,_ sonrió_ es para diferenciar las mujeres de la familia Cullen.

Esme se río.

_ A mi me dice señora Platt Cullen, Rosalie es Hale Cullen, pero Alice es solo Cullen.

_ Entonces seré Swan Cullen_ dije tratando de festejar la broma. Cuando terminamos de completar la ficha se abrió la puerta y el Dr. Vulturi, despidió a su paciente y se dio vuelta hacía nosotros.

_ Esme Cullen_ dijo agradablemente. Era un hombre muy atractivo._ es un placer volver a verte.

_ Aro eres un adulador de primera.

_ Esme….es cierto lo que digo._ miró hacía mi_ Y me supongo que usted es la esposa de ese muchacho tan intrépido, que tiene loca hasta a mi hija.

_ Aro…

_ Esme, bueno pasen a mi consultorio._ hizo lugar para dejarnos pasar_ veo que tienes una fractura.

_ Si_ me acomodé en una silla mientras él Dr. Aro Vulturi se ubicaba detrás de su escritorio._ fue un mal paso.

_ ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

Esme me miró, como dándome vía libre para hablar.

_ Errrr…_ me aclaré la garganta _ Dr. Vulturi, quisiera su opinión sobre la posibilidad de que pueda quedar embarazada más adelante, el Dr. Aguirre, con quién había consultado en mi país, me dijo que por la irregularidad de mi ciclo menstrual sería difícil quedar embarazada. Durante este periodo de mi vida matrimonial, no me he estado cuidando, pero no ha ocurrido nada.

El Dr. Abrió un archivo en su computadora.

_ Veo que te llamas Isabella, edad 29 años_ tecleó algo_ ¿Cada cuánto es tu flujo menstrual?.

_ Cada 29 otras veces cada 36 días o hasta 40 días de intervalo. No tengo regularidad.

_ Bueno, haremos varias pruebas, una de ellas será una ecografía, quiero saber el estado de tus trompas y ovario._ en eso sonó el celular de Esme.

_ Disculpe Dr._ Esme abrió su bolso_ ¿Sí?¿De verás?_ cortó y nos miró_ te dejaré un momento, una amiga está con Carlisle y no la veo desde hace mucho rato.

_ No te preocupes Esme_ la vi salir y miré de nuevo al Dr.

_ Te haremos análisis de rutina, para saber tu nivel de glóbulos.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo XXIV

Reconciliando mi corazón….

Bella POV

Alice llamó para preguntarme si quería como chofer a Jasper para ir a la clínica a sacarme los rayos X. Suspiré. El día anterior había llamado al Dr, Vulturi, me aconsejó al respecto, no hacerlo. Por lo que le dije que no precisaría sacarme el yeso todavía.

Ella se quedó aliviada, pues debería entregar un trabajo práctico y le quedaba muy ajustado el horario, al comentarle que si era el caso yo podía ir sola con Jasper, ella riendo me dijo que eso era solo pretexto para pasar más tiempo con su novio.

Hice unos apuntes al lado de la agenda, conseguí un vuelo haciendo escala en Rio de Janeiro. Y luego a Asunción. El vuelo saldría el sábado 30 de octubre a las 16:00 hs.

Tenía tiempo suficiente para entregar las traducciones del libro y organizar mi valija, solté el aire lentamente. No me había dado cuenta que de nuevo lo había retenido, costumbre que se me estaba haciendo cuando pensaba en temas estresantes.

Tampoco podía concentrarme en nada fuera de lo que tenía como un gran secreto. Me pesaba el no contar a nadie está felicidad que me invadía, pero el dolor que rondaba allí en la superficie, actuaba como un contrapeso que me llenaba de dudas.

¿Seria oportuno contar sobre el bebé? ¿Cómo tomar está alegría y sacarla a flote si el sentimiento estaba casi ahogado por el llanto que no paraba de acudir al menor recuerdo de lo pasado?.

Mi bebé, nuestro bebé, la familia se pondría loca de alegría por está nueva llegada.

Me senté en la cama acomodando la ropa, llevaba solamente dos abrigos, pues allí, en mi ciudad natal estaban en plena primavera. Y decir primavera era hablar de un verano en Londres.

Tomé en mis manos el único vestido de fiesta que me pondría en la boda de Emily, lo doblé sobre otras dos faldas que eran requeridas por culpa de este maldito yeso. Tres jeans, para cuando me deshiciera de está tortura que envolvía mi pie, cuatro remeras, zapatos bajos, nada de tacones y calzado deportivo, sin dudarlo.

Ya casi terminado la valija, y dudando con cuatro prendas interiores en la mano, el sonido del teléfono me hizo poner un paro a mi actividad exigida.

_ Hola…

_ ¿Bella?_ un sobresalto en la boca del estomago y lagrimas que sólo se encontraban a flor de piel, me hicieron tomar conciencia de lo profundo que eran mis sentimientos hacia él, no había duda lo amaba, pero el dolor de lo ocurrido, imposible borrarlo así de fácil, como se muda una ropa después de haberla ensuciado. Estaba allí.

_ Hola Edward.

_ ¿Cómo estas amor?

_ Humm_ embarazada, ansiosa, extrañándote, deseando tus brazos, tu boca, un montón de cosas que no me atrevo a pronunciar. Pero solo dije_ Bien…¿Y tú?

_ ¿Yo?…extrañándote

_También yo._ como si tuviera mi boca dominio sobre mi cerebro, esas palabras se escaparon y volaron a través de la línea telefónica. Las tenía guardado muy dentro, pero encontraron un quicio por donde escurrirse. Era cierto lo extrañaba, como él dijo una vez, si yo alimentaba su alma, el a su vez alimentaba la mía.

_ ¿Qué te dijo Macmillian?

_¿Sobre el yeso?

_ Si..

_ Que no quiere quitarme todavía_ sabía que Esme lo ponía al corriente sobre las noticias. Pero si él quería hablarme sobre ello, lo dejaría. Me gustaba escuchar su voz, masoquista me recriminé.

_ Debes tener paciencia.

_ Lo sé.

_ Bella…volveré el domingo 31.

¿Me lo preguntaba, o comunicaba que iba a venir?

_ Bueno, no hay problema sobre eso, Edward.

_ Gracias, Bella_ me cortó.

_ No hay problema alguno, pero dejaré el duplicado de las llaves con tu mamá.

_ No entiendo, ¿por qué las llaves quedarán en lo de mamá?

_ Pues viajo el sábado para mi país.

_ ¡Bella!

_ Emily se casa el 2 de noviembre y seré su testigo en la boda civil.

Un silencio del otro lado me llenó de remordimiento, pero ya le había hablado sobre la boda.

_ ¿Cuándo regresarás?

_ No lo sé aún.

_ Bella, por favor no me dejes, no me castigues, de esa manera_ su voz se oía estrangulada por algún sentimiento que lo dominaba.

_ No te castigo, Edward, pero quiero ir a la boda, quiero acompañar a mi amiga en este momento tan importante para ella.

Hubo un breve silencio después de mi rápido exabrupto.

_ ¿Me amas aún, Bella?_ su pregunta fue dicha con un tono de dudas y ansiedad.

_ Edward…yo…_ si lo amaba, esa era la respuesta, pero ¿por qué me costaba decirlo?

_ Tienes razón para no amarme más, me lo merezco.

Esa fueron sus últimas palabras.

El sonido del silbido de la línea cortada del otro lado, me llevó a caer de nuevo en un profundo llanto. Me tiré boca abajo en al cama, creo que en estas semanas había llorado más que en toda mi vida.

Llegó la mañana y ya tomando mi desayuno, el famoso jugo de durazno y unas tostadas, aclarado para mí la predilección por un gran vaso de color amarillo espeso, lo llevé a mi boca, degustar esa delicia era sublime. Pero todo tiene su alto, pues el insistente timbre de la puerta me obligó a dejarlo sobre la mesa para ir a atender. Sorteando sillas y macetas de interiores llegué hasta la puerta, había adquirido práctica en el desplazamiento con las muletas.

_ Hola Bella_ Una Rose muy radiante, con su maternal vientre, bastante voluminoso para sus seis y medio meses de gestación, avanzó besando mi mejilla y entrando a la casa.

_ ¡Rose, que alegría!_ la seguí muy feliz de verla, pues en esta semana ella había estado ocupada decorando el dormitorio del bebé_ Me alegra en serio verte, estas preciosa.

_ Ufff, Bella, no me digas eso, ni mis zapatos me los puedo poner, mira_ señalo hacia abajo_ mis pies se hinchan, el doctor Vulturi, me ha suspendido la sal.

_¿El doctor Vulturi?

_ Si, él es bastante agradable, pero protege a los bebés muy celosamente, así como a las futuras madres. Con decirte que me pidió no usar nada ajustado, para evitar presionar mi vientre.

_ ¿Hum, entonces nada de modelitos en lycra o faldas ajustadas?

_ No..pero me he comprado estas prendas futura mamá, muy monos_ al decirlo giró sobre si modelando su ropa.

_ Es hermoso_ lucía bella y radiante en un conjunto de pantalón holgado color verde manzana y su blusa del mismo tono y escote en V bordado en el cuello, la pechera en si era hermosa, trabajado en apliques como nidos de abeja, lo complementaba con una abrigo tipo capa de color negro haciendo juego con sus zapatos bajos._ ¿Vamos a la cocina?

_ ¿Qué estas haciendo?

_ Desayunando

_ Hum ¿Qué comes?

_ Jugo de durazno y tostadas con jamón y queso.

_ Invítame el jugo, se piensa rico.

Caminamos hacia la cocina, ella se acomodó en una silla alrededor de la isla de la cocina.

_ Esme me comentó que fuiste a la consulta de Aro.

_ Si.._ dije mirándola disimuladamente mientras me sentaba en frente de ella.

_ ¿Qué te dijo?_ le dio un trago largo a su jugo_ ¡Que rico está esto!

_ Me dijo que no habría dificultad para un embarazo y me realizó varios análisis.

_ Me alegro Bella, por ti y Edward.

_ Dime…¿Cómo va el cuarto del bebé?

_ Está casi terminado, pero si Emmet sigue llegando con más juguetes, creo que deberemos habilitar una nueva habitación para las ocurrencias de él.

_ Emmet está feliz con la llegada de su hijo.

_ No es solo eso, los hombres Cullen son muy posesivos con sus mujeres y mucho más con sus hijos.

_ Emmet no lo parece.

_ Ufff, no me quejo_ dramatizó cómicamente_ pero no sabes lo celoso que es y es cierto no lo aparenta, pero observa cuando él esta alrededor, no deja pasar un detalle en donde el no hubiese analizado la situación_ siguió bebiendo su jugo_ si para ir a comprar las cosas del bebé, me acompañó y cuando algún empleado masculino se acercaba mucho, sus hoyuelos desaparecían drásticamente, y te puedo asegurar que hasta lo escuché gruñir, literalmente.

_ Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado.

_ Pero a parte de eso, puedo poner la mano en el fuego asegurando que nunca me engañará. Su amor es incondicional y definitivo.

_ Si sólo yo tuviese esa certeza.

_ ¿De que hablas Bella?_ se inclinó sobre la mesada_ discúlpame que me meta. Pero querida, Edward nunca te engañaría, tú eres su sol, su vida se llena de luz cuando estas a su lado_ palmeó mi mano y la soltó_ No debes hacer caso a la publicidad prefabricada de la farándula. Él te ama, puedo asegurarte, que no existe mujer alguna que pueda reemplazarte.

_ También le amo Rose._ mordí mi tostada.

_ Bien, eso debe ser suficiente, en el amor hay muchas cosas que se pueden tolerar.

_ Si, en el amor se puede todo.

_ Si.. se puede todo._ se bajó de la silla_ ¿que te parece ir a casa a ver como está quedando la habitación de Ryan Emmet Cullen?

_ Me parece genial, pero déjame lavar los vasos.

_ Te ayudo mientras buscas un abrigo.

_ Esta bien.

Camino a la escalera sonó el teléfono.

_ Contesto yo_ Rose caminó hacia la extensión de la cocina_ Hola…si, en seguida le paso. Bella es Marité

_ Contesto_ rápidamente como me permitieron mis muletas llegué al sofá_ Hola, Marité.

_ Bella, necesito que me traduzcas un libro para la otra semana.

_ Dios, Marite_ murmuré: no podré, viajo el sábado a Sudamérica.

_ Bella, me matará Baldwin.

_ Siento mucho corazón, mañana te iba a alcanzar la traducción terminada y te iba a avisar, también necesitaba el pago para mi viaje.

_ No habrá problemas con el pago.

_ Gracias Marite y lamento nuevamente no poder ayudarte.

_ Envíame flores a mi entierro amiga, él me matará cuando le diga que no harás la traducción porque viajaras.

_ No seas dramática Marité _ corte riendo la comunicación. Ella siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa.

_ ¿Bella, viajarás?

Me di vuelta y comprendí hasta que punto había olvidado momentáneamente a Rose.

_ Sí, viajo el sábado.

_ ¿Y cuando nos ibas a comentar?_ se recostó por la escalera_ ¿Edward ya lo sabe?

_ Si_ Tomé mis muletas y llegué hasta las escaleras_ Se lo dije y hoy les iba a comentar a la familia, estaba esperando confirmar mis pasajes, quería organizar todo.

_ ¿Es por el casamiento de tu amiga?

_ Si_ aliviada me sentí que recordara mis comentarios anteriores con respecto a mi amiga_ se lo prometí.

_ Bueno pero será difícil con muletas, ¿o te quitaran el yeso?

_ Viajo con él.

Subí las escaleras, tomé mi abrigo y miré las maletas.

Que difícil situación.

Ya en la casa de Rose nos sumergimos en la habitación de Ryan, como ya la llamaba su madre.

Acomodamos batitas, pegamos móviles infantiles con pegamento caliente. En un momento dado en que Rose fue a la cocina a traer algo para beber, tomé una de las ropitas del bebé y la puse contra mi mejilla, cada prenda ya estaba impregnada de un aroma inconfundible a pequeñuelo.

Fue en ese momento tan revelador que me prometí que solucionaría mis diferencias con Edward, él se merecía ser feliz y compartir la dicha de saber que seria padre.

_ ¿Son tiernos verdad?_ dijo Esme entrando a la habitación, traía unas cortinas con motivos infantiles_ al igual que Rose y Emmet no veo la hora de alzar a mi nieto y colmarlo de mimos.

_ Serás una excelente abuela, Esme.

_ Ay..Bella amo a mis hijos y a ustedes por amarlos a ellos. Y por eso ten por seguro que mis nietos tendrán mi amor desmedido.

Acomodó la escalera que estaba en un rincón y subió a ella para empezar a colgar las cortinas.

_ Esme ¿sabes?, hablé con Edward anoche.

_ ¿En serio?_ se dio vuelta y me miró rápidamente para luego continuar colgando la cortina_ ¿Qué dijo?

_ Llega el domingo.

_ Hummm, me alegro.

_ Pero hay algo_ dije ligeramente quería superar la noticia cuanto antes.

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ Yo viajo el sábado.

_ ¿Viajas? _ me miró y bajó las escaleras_ ¿Cómo que viajas? ¿A dónde?

_ Viajo a mi país, se casa Emily.

_ Hija pero tu yeso.

_ No te preocupes sabré manejarme.

Suspiró y volvió a subir las escaleras.

_ Tú sabes lo que haces.

No hablamos más del tema y ellas me acompañaron a casa.

Vi como Esme se quedó preocupada y hubiese sido peor si ya estuviera al tanto de mi embarazo. Sí peor hubiera sido su expresión y su estado de ánimo.

Otro día por superar ya me encontraba rumbo a las oficinas de la editorial. En el taxi me percate que mi pobre auto estaba guardado en la cochera, no había salido todavía a ningún lado. Yo no lo había quitado a recorrer la ciudad.

Mirando por la ventana me cuestionaba mi pronto viaje.

¿Si la pelea no se hubiese dado, viajaría en mi estado?

La respuesta por muy dolorosa que fuera, era no, hubiese estado de otra manera, no escondiendo la buena noticia. Pero el temor de ocasionar otra disputa me llevaba a comportarme de forma cauta.

Marité estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, con unos audífonos y tecleando.

Me paré frente a ella esperando que levantara la mirada. Y al hacerlo exclamó.

_ ¡Bella!_ se quitó los audífonos y salió detrás del escritorio para abrazarme_ siéntate, pensé que ya no tenias el yeso y por eso viajabas.

Con un encogimiento de hombros me acomodé en la silla.

_¿Cómo estas Marité?

_ Mal, lidiando con un dragón desde ayer.

_Humm_ reí y busqué mi pendrive, en donde estaba la última traducción._ Toma aquí están los archivos.

_ Gracias_ se sentó y empezó a preparar para descargar los archivos._ ¿Cuándo vuelves de tu viaje?

_ No lo sé aún.

_ ¿Y tu apuesto marido?_ suspiró dramatíceme_ Bella que afortunada eres, ese encantador hombre es todo tuyo.

_ Esta de viaje _ conteste con un rubor en las mejillas.

_ Chica afortunada lo vuelvo a repetir._ extendió su mano y me devolvió el pendrive_ toma y dime ¿por qué viajas?

_ A una boda, mi mejor amiga se casa.

_ Quisiera conocer Sudamérica.

_ Te gustaría.

_ Bella_ se levantó_ espera aquí te traeré tu cheque_ suspiró_ entraré a la cueva del dragón.

_ Gracias Marité.

Era mejor tomar con humor los cometarios de ella con respecto al interés de mi jefe. No quería colocarme a pensar en más problemas.

Ella me hizo una mueca graciosa y se metió a la oficina del jefe.

Al momento se abrió nuevamente y la imponente figura de él se hizo ver.

El verlo me hizo recordar que él fue el catalizador de mis problemas con Edward.

_ Bella_ dijo y se acercó y extendió su mano_ me ha dicho Margarite que viajaras.

_ Si es cierto.

_ Bueno, lastima por nosotros que no contaremos con tu excelente trabajo._ se recostó por el escritorio y cruzó los brazos al frente_ ¿será larga tu ausencia?

_ Todavía no estoy segura.

_ Veo que todavía tienes el yeso puesto_ sus ojos recorrieron mis piernas que eran visibles bajo la falda de lana larga_ ¿No te será incomodo en el viaje?

_ No tiene importancia mi comodidad, en este caso lo hago por mi amiga.

La mentira salió fácilmente. Pues recién me había dado cuenta que no hubiera viajado en otra situación.

Vi a Marité parada en silencio detrás de él.

_ Espero verte muy pronto de vuelta.

_ Gracias

Con una inclinación de cabeza de cabeza se retiró nuevamente a su oficina.

_ Bella, aquí está el cheque.

Guardé mi sueldo y me acerqué a despedirme..

_ Nos vemos a mí vuelta Marité.

_ Que tengas un buen viaje.

Esa noche esperé la llamada de Edward y el teléfono siguió mudo como el día anterior. Por más que intentará hablar con él, me sería difícil, pues la situación en la que nos separamos no dio tiempo a intercambiar un número de teléfono. No sabia a ciencia cierta en donde estaba él.

Lo único que consolaba mi maltrecho corazón era saber que también me amaba y sufría como yo.

Recosté mi cabeza en su almohada, está conservaba su loción.

_ Te amo Edward, fui tonta al no contestar tu pregunta. Nunca dejaré de amarte.

Apoyé mi mano sobre mi vientre plano y lo acaricié.

_ Bebé, papá nos ama demasiado, y tendrá que aprender a controlar su carácter.

Mis ojos se cerraron y después de dos semanas tortuosas por fin pude dormir.

El conciliar los hechos con mi corazón me dio una paz que no había alcanzado desde varias semanas atrás.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amigas…..¿cómo les va?..espero que bien…

Un beso grande y espero sus comentarios…

Rochie Cullen


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo XXV Enterremos las penas….

Es de sabios evaluar una situación…es de amantes reconciliar al corazón….

Bella POV

Faltaba un solo día para mi viaje. Miré impaciente mi reloj pulsera, las horas pasaban lentamente. Giré mi cabeza y me perdí en el cuadro que estaba colgado encima de la secretaria del Dr. Vulturi, la mezcla de colores pasteles, en un paisaje de campiña relajaba la vista, pero solo por unos momentos, particularmente a mi, la tensión no me dejaba respirar, enfoque nuevamente la vista en ella o se había casi olvidado de mi presencia o disimulaba muy bien. Porque desde que llegué y su conciso "Buenos Días", fue lo único que dijo.

La cita con el Dr. se había concretado con la intención de que me diera algunas indicaciones sobre como cuidarme en el embarazo y saber los resultados de los análisis realizados.

Debía cuidarme y sobre todo al bebé, esa personita que estaba latiendo dentro de mí ser.

_ Señora Swan Cullen_ dijo_ ya puede pasar.

_ Gracias.

Miré aprensiva hacía la puerta opuesta del consultorio, no quería que Carlisle me viera o se sentiría ofendido por no avisar de mi cita, en especial a Esme para que me acompañara.

Me levanté, acomodé las muletas bajo el brazo derecho, ya había desechado la otra y me estaba habituando a usar una sola.

_ ¡Buenos días!_ saludé al Dr. Vulturi que se levantó presto, como todo un caballero.

_ Sra. Cullen.

_ Bella, por favor.

_ Bella, siéntate. _ pidió y él lo hizo cuando ya me había acomodado_ He revisado tus análisis y sólo encontré un leve descenso de glóbulos rojos, por lo que necesitaras una dieta alta en hierro, después de eso todo irá bien.

_ ¿No hay otra deficiencia?

_ No, ninguna_ tomó su recetario y escribió algo en él._ te estoy dando suplementos vitamínicos para resguardar el crecimiento del bebé y ayudarte a ti._ guardé la receta_ quiero verte dentro de tres semanas, ¿está bien?

_ Si ya estaré de vuelta.

_ ¿Sales de viaje?

_ Sí_ fue corta mi respuesta, no quería un discurso, que posiblemente me convenciera de dar marcha atrás con el viaje.

_¿Con tu marido?..mmm..sólo recomiendo no estresarte tanto.

_ Viajo a Sudamérica.

_ Hummmm_ se recostó en su sillón, juntó sus dedos y apoyó el mentón en ellos._ quiero que te cuides. Tu cuerpo puede descompensarse en el viaje, son muchas horas.

Me dio un poco de temor su comentario, pero tenía fe y confiaba en que saldría todo a pedir de boca.

_ Bueno_ agregó _ nos veremos dentro de tres semanas_ Me incorporé_ pero me preocupa el yeso, no deberías viajar con él_ negó con los dedos_ de por si el viaje será estresante y mucho más con eso puesto.

_ Lo sé.

_Pero me doy cuenta que no cambiarás de parecer.

Le miré fijamente e hice una mueca interna.

_ Le agradezco mucho, el favor Dr. Vulturi, en verdad gracias por recibirme, sé que tiene muchos pacientes.

_ No te preocupes, la familia Cullen ocupa un lugar especial en mi estima.

_ De nuevo, gracias.

_ Por cierto ¿qué dijo el fututo papá por la noticia?

_ Emmm….errrr..no he podido decírselo todavía, él está en Estados Unidos.

La sorpresa en los ojos del galeno fue evidente, pero trató de disimular. Volví a despedirme y salí raudamente de allí.

Como pedido del cielo, encontré un taxi libre al salir del Hospital.

Ya rumbo a la casa decidí hacer una parada en la farmacia y surtirme de la receta. Cuanto antes empezará con los cuidados al bebé me sentiría mejor y con menos cargo de conciencia.

Esa tarde acordé con Esme dejarle las llaves para que pudiera disponer de algunos alimentos de la heladera, pues se podrían descomponer.

Gracias a Dios contaba con ella, me aseguró que cuidaría a Edward.

Al día siguiente, todavía sin ninguna noticia de mi amor, acompañada de Jasper, Alice y Esme llegamos al aeropuerto e iniciamos la despedida bastante emotiva para todos los presentes, a cada momento Alice me suplicaba cuidarme, recalcando que estaba muy cercano el viaje anterior y sus consecuencias. Jasper había llevado a despachar mis maletas en donde iba el regalo para Emily, un hermoso plaid (manta escocesa), se me ocurrió ese detalle para que lo utilice en su cama matrimonial.

El vuelo salió a tiempo, ocupé un lugar cerca de la ventanilla, la azafata me proveyó de una cómoda almohada. Sin querer mis pensamientos también despegaron como las alas de este avión y surcaron por los aires de la añoranza.

En verdad me moría de ganas por estar con Edward, ahora que ya volaba rumbo a mi tierra, comprendí que mi verdadero hogar era con él.

Cada paso que emprendí desde nuestro último encuentro fue un desacierto, un camino que no me conducía nada más que hacia la infelicidad.

A toda costa me dije debo solucionar mi situación y junto con esa decisión , llegó la inquietud al darme cuenta que tenia como 15 horas más sin poder poner en práctica los pasos que me llevarían a finalizar la locura desatada en nuestra vida .

Del amor, no dudaba de él, pero su posesividad, me había descolocado y me di cuenta que yo había cobrado con la misma moneda que había estado comerciando en nuestra relación, pues si exigía confianza y comprensión también debía darla.

Cerré mis parpados y sus ojos, su boca, esa sonrisa que ponía a estremecer mis entrañas, que me volvía loca y conducía literalmente al delirio, preparándome siempre a su encuentro, dejándome dispuesta a realizar cualquier deseo suyo, me acompañó todo el viaje. Por más increíble que pareciera, quería estar en el avión, pero de regreso a los brazos de él, de vuelta, si de vuelta a mi hogar.

Al llegar a Río de Janeiro, una corriente de aire caliente fue nuestra bienvenida.

Menos mal había viajado con una falda larga, una blusa y chaqueta, la misma que ahora colgaba de mi brazo junto a mi bolso y con ganas de aventarla a cualquier lado.

Miré hacia el frente caminado rápido, eran las cinco de la mañana y los pasajeros nos apresurábamos a salir hacia las salas de espera, el vuelo de conexión recién partiría a las 12:30 del mediodía. No podría conocer nada de la ciudad por culpa de mi yeso, por lo que mis planes incluían recorrer los locales del aeropuerto y leer un libro.

Al asomarme al gran salón, vi a los pasajeros apresurase hacia las salidas, yo buscaría en donde sentarme para luego ver mi equipaje.

_ Bom dia, ¿Senhora Cullen?

_ Si_ le conteste, me sorprendió que alguien se dirigiese a mí. Agradecía que el portugués sea fonéticamente igual al español, pues ella se dirigía a mí con ese idioma.

Con una sonrisa cálida ella continúo hablándome.

_ Por favor acompanha-me. Alguém te está esperando.

Intrigada la seguí, pues tenía el uniforme del aeropuerto.

Llegamos a unas puertas dobles y se puso a un costado al abrir una de sus hojas, para dejarme pasar.

_ Dentro espera esse alguém.

Con duda me adentré al salón modernamente decorado, había unas sillas dispuestas para cualquier evento, entrevistas, conferencias.

Hacia la derecha un podio se levantaba con varias sillas cómodas detrás de una mesa larga, giré y vi a la izquierda unos sillones y cerca de ellos estaban tres personas hablando.

Por sus reacciones, escucharon la puerta, me dije, porque giraron en mi dirección. No necesité ver la cara de uno de ellos, su altura, la elegancia de su cuerpo, la forma en que estaba parado, con las piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados al frente, me era todo familiar y eso lo percibí en un simple parpadeo.

Pero al encontrase nuestros ojos y al ver como en cámara lenta el descruzaba sus brazos y el amor que brillaba en su mirada era reemplazado por un relámpago de tristeza, me hizo mandar al diablo mi orgullo.

Mentalmente sacudí mis pensamientos, si yo hubiese pertenecido a una sociedad feminista, en estos momentos estaría condenada y sentenciada a la guillotina por desertora.

Al darse cuenta que mi actitud fue totalmente positiva a su encuentro se apresuró a llegar a junto a mí.

No hubo vacilación en mis brazos que soltaron la muleta chaqueta y bolso estos se levantaron cruzándose detrás de su cuello, en verdad no hubo duda en mi boca que dispuesta recibió a su avariciosa lengua.

Sus brazos ciñeron mi cintura y elevándome hacia él.

Aproveché el vuelo de mi falda y mis piernas impúdicas se enredaron en su cintura, fue puro reflejo, pues al sentir el peso del yeso, volví a dejarlas colgadas, pues estas estaban alejadas del piso.

No reparé en el tiempo, este no existía, no fue necesario tratar de aislarme del ruido, del mundo, pues al solo verlo se había desvanecido lo que me rodeaba para beber de su imagen.

Cuando el aire tomó prioridad en nuestro cuerpo, mi boca y la suya declararon un alto al asalto sexual que habíamos iniciado a nuestros sentidos. Pero el hecho de alejar nuestras bocas no fue una constante para otras partes de nuestro cuerpo, nuestras manos redescubrían esos rincones que producían gratificaciones placenteras al tacto.

Apoyando su frente a la mía hizo una fuerte inspiración.

_ ¡Te extrañé amor! Y además de extrañarte temía que tal vez no te vería más, que abandonarías mi vida.

Al escuchar estas palabras mi corazón sufrió un fuerte espasmo. Y lo único que me vino a la mente fue la respuesta que por orgullosa y egoísta no le dije la última vez que hablamos.

_¡Te amo Edward!

Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron y en silencio volvieron a declarar su juramento de amor eterno.

Vi como después de una gran exclamación cerró sus ojos y al volver a abrirlos estaban empañados. De allí una gota de agua cristalina y salada se escapó dejando un surcó por su mejilla cubierta de una sombra de barba, resultado de la ausencia de una rasurada.

Al momento mis manos se posaron en ese lugar y enjugaron su rostro.

_ ¡Mi amor!_ exclamé.

_ No me importa que me veas así, pensé que te había perdido, eso no lo hubiera podido soportar.

_ Edward, te amo demasiado como para dejarte.

_ No merezco tu amor, no después de lo que hice.

_ Quisiera no tocar más ese tema.

_ Estoy de acuerdo en no tocar ese tema, pero no antes de que te pida perdón.

_ Edward, no…

_ No me detengas_ se arrodillo y se abrazó a mi cintura, apoyando su cabeza en mi vientre, ese gesto casi me mata, él sin saberlo estaba a la altura de su hijo o hija., estaba como sólo un hombre enamorado lo haría, sin miedo, sin orgullo, solo con el corazón en la mano.

Levanté mi mirada y recorrí el salón, no sé en qué momento habrían salido, Patrik y el otro hombre que no conocía.

_ Bella_ lo escuche hablando contra mi cuerpo_ me comporté como un cretino, abusé de tu amor, tu confianza, saquee nuestro cariño con mi comportamiento vil. El haberte tocado como lo hice, fue lo peor que un hombre puede cometer. Pero estaba celoso_ en ese momento levantó sus ojos y se cruzaron con los míos_ ciego…, muero cada vez que alguien te mira, que alguien te roza. Desearía mantenerte en una caja de cristal, para evitarte cualquier mal, pues soy celoso hasta del viento que se atreve a rozar tu mejilla. Lo que estoy diciendo no es una justificación, pues para eso no la hay, lo mío es una explicación a mi conducta que de ninguna manera tiene perdón.

Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y se levantó lentamente.

_ Me darás otra oportunidad? ¿Me dejaras estar nuevamente dentro de tu vida?

Dios, nunca lo había alejado de ella, ¿quién se atrevería a separar a este hombre de la suya? Yo nunca.

Lo único que pude hacer fue bajar su cabeza y comerlo a besos, pues las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en mi garganta. Pero mi amor se trasmitía en mis caricias.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo XXVI Las emociones… siempre culpables de todo..lo bueno y lo malo..

Ellas son como lavas volcánicas arrasan todo a su paso….

Edward POV

_ Bella…volveré el domingo 31._ esperé ansioso su respuesta. Dime amor que si, que me esperas , que me has perdonado..dimelo..corazón.

_ Bueno, no hay problema sobre eso, Edward.

_ Gracias, Bella_ las palabras salieron desde mi corazón.

_ No hay problema alguno, pero dejaré el duplicado de las llaves con tu mamá.

Un frío helado empezó a envolver mi corazón. No podré explicar como tuve la fuerza para seguir hablando, pues sentía que me moría.

_ No entiendo, ¿por qué las llaves quedarán en lo de mamá?

_ Pues viajo el sábado para mi país.

_ ¡Bella!_ Dios me abandonaba, ella me había expulsado de su vida., menos mal estaba sentado en la cama porque me derrumbe por su cabecera, no podía respirar.

_ Emily se casa el 2 de noviembre y seré su testigo en la boda civil.

Todavía no podía hablar, pero hice un esfuerzo.

_ ¿Cuándo regresarás?

_ No lo sé aún.

_ Bella, por favor no me dejes, no me castigues, de esa manera_ no me importaba sonar desesperado pues así me sentía, mi mundo se iba a pique.

_ No te castigo, Edward, pero quiero ir a la boda, quiero acompañar a mi amiga en este momento tan importante para ella.

Por favor me dije, confía en ella, pero otra voz me susurraba te abandona por ser un hijo de perra, por haberla lastimado.

No podía ser que ella ya no me amara.

_ ¿Me amas aún, Bella?_ la pregunta se escapó de mis labios..el temor de su respuesta flotaba en el aire.

_ Edward…yo…_ su vacilación fue como un cuchillo rebanando mi corazón.

_ Tienes razón para no amarme más, me lo merezco._ corté la llamada, ya no podía hablar.

Me levanté y caminé hacia la ventana de mi habitación en el hotel, la ciudad de los Ángeles se encontraba engalanada con las luces, pero la desesperación estaba haciendo presa de mí, y esa vista no atraía mi atención. Un montón de ideas rondaban mi mente. Debía pensar una estrategia que me ayudará a recuperar a Bella.

Giré ,tomé el teléfono y marqué.

_ Hola..Patrick

_ Oye… Edward ¿Qué pasa?, te escucho agitado.

_ Quiero que vengas ahora.

_ Pero..bueno, dame unos segundos y estoy allí.

Corté el teléfono y me lancé a la maleta.

La abrí sobre la cama, pero la dejé y tomé mi billetera.

_ Si eso haré, iré detrás de ella.

El sonido de la puerta al ser llamada, me llevó presuroso a abrirla.

_ Pasa.._ le dije y tomé mi billetera, agarré mi tarjeta de crédito y documentos_ busca un vuelo que me llevé a la ciudad de Bella.

_ Espera, no entiendo, ¿a la ciudad de Bella?, eso es Sudamérica_ se quedó con los documentos en el aire_ Edward, no puedes viajar hacía allí, tenemos compromisos hasta el viernes, recorrer locaciones, entrevistas.

_ No entiendes…debo viajar.

_ Si no me explicas no podré ayudarte.

Me derrumbé en la cama sentado y tomé mi cabeza.

_ Me abandona Patrick, Bella me deja.

_ Edward, ella te ama, jamás te dejará.

Levanté mi cabeza y lo encaré.

_ Oh, ella eso está haciendo.

_ No puedes cree..

_ Escucha, hice algo del cual no estoy orgulloso y esa acción está cobrando su precio. No te puedo decir más, no puedo, pero si eres mi amigo me ayudarás.

_ Bueno déjame averiguar._ caminó hacia el teléfono y empezó a marcar.

Lo escuché a medias, toda mi atención se centraba en la última imagen de ella, pidiéndome que le dejara sola, que debía pensar. La última imagen de ella y unos moretones en los brazos, a causa de la presión de mis dedos.

Caminé hacia el mini bar de la habitación y me serví un vaso de whisky, que cuando lo iba a tomar, recordé que ese había sido uno de los causantes de mi falta de contención, con rabia lo lancé contra la pared, haciendo que Patrick, se sobresaltase y me mirase sorprendido.

No le dije nada y me acerqué de nuevo a la ventana, apoyando mi frente a ella. Dios amaba a mi esposa, fui un estúpido al reaccionar de esa manera.

_ Edward, localicé varios vuelos, dime algo. ¿Cuando sale ella de Inglaterra?.

_ El sábado, no se la hora.

_ Déjame, lo averiguaré.

Pasaron tal vez una o dos horas no medí el tiempo.

Pero Patrick, consiguió el número de vuelo de Bella, cumpliría mi agenda y tendría el tiempo suficiente para volar a Rio de Janeiro y coincidir con ella en la ciudad de escala para su vuelo. Partrick hizo reservas en un hotel porque llegaría inclusive, con cinco horas antes de su avión. Y el vuelo de ella tendría seis horas para hacer el trasbordo hacia su país.

Tiempo que pensaba emplear para lograr convencerla de que la amaba y me diera otra oportunidad.

Fue tortuosa la jornada de esos tres días y mucho más la espera en el salón del aeropuerto, gracias a mi nombre y los contactos de Patrick conseguimos reservar ese espacio y en compañía de Kevin, mi guardaespaldas, pues las Fans estaban cada ves más entusiasmadas y mi invaluable amigo nos dedicamos a hacer pasar las horas, una empleada del aeropuerto se encargaría de traer a Bella hasta en donde me encontraba.

_ Escúchenme, cuando ella llegué, ustedes se marcharan.

_ No haces falta volver a decirlo_ Patrick, metió sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

_ Y tú, Kevin, no dejaras que nadie entre por esa puerta. Confiaré en ti.

_ Puedes apostar que nadie te molestará.

_ Genial_ toda esa bravata de palabras eran para evitar que mi corazón dejara de latir, mis manos estaban húmedas, de veras estaba nervioso.

En eso escuché la puerta abrirse y me giré totalmente ansioso.

Ella estaba allí, hermosa, lucia una falda negra de vuelos con una blusa de color claro, su abrigo y cartera estaban en uno de sus brazos y se desplazaba con una muleta, su yeso se veía debajo de su pollera, la amaba, quería correr, alzarla en mis brazos, besarla. Pero no hice nada de eso, recordé que cuando le pregunté si me amaba todavía, ella no dijo nada, ella ya no me amaba. Nuestros ojos se encontraron busque su desprecio, su rechazo, pero no encontré eso, lo que vi me llevó a caminar hacia ella.

La alcé en mis brazos y mi boca bebió de ella, mi lengua se perdió dentro de su boca, degusté, cada rincón , sentí como levantó su pierna para rodear mis caderas, pero las bajó nuevamente. Mis amigos salieron del salón en forma silenciosa.

Aproveché la privacidad, y empecé a acariciar su espalda su cuerpo, nuestras bocas se separaron, pero mis manos no dejaron de acariciar sus glúteos, su cadera, sentía como mi pene crecía y no podía ocultarlo. Tanto tiempo alejado de ella me había vuelto hambriento de su cuerpo.

Pero no era momento para eso primero debía aclarar mis errores, debía conseguir que me perdonase. Tomé aire y lo solté lentamente.

_ ¡Te extrañé amor! Y además de extrañarte temía que tal vez no te vería más, que abandonarías mi vida.

La miré cuando las palabras salieron a borbotones de mi boca.

_¡Te amo Edward!

Dios, sus palabras surtieron como un efecto revitalizador en mi sistema, cerré mis ojos, podía asegurar que en ese momento, la vida de nuevo me había sonreído, al abrirlos y mirarla no pude enfocar pues los tenia nublados y empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas gotas de agua salada, no me importó llorar delante de ella, estaba feliz.

Sus manos se elevaron y recorrieron mi mejilla limpiando las lágrimas.

_ ¡Mi amor!_ me dijo. Y quise gritar, golpear mi pecho como un primate lleno de felicidad.

_ No me importa que me veas así, pensé que te había perdido, eso no lo hubiera podido soportar._ le susurré

_ Edward, te amo demasiado como para dejarte.

_ No merezco tu amor, no después de lo que hice.

_ Quisiera no tocar más ese tema.

_ Estoy de acuerdo en no tocar ese tema, pero no antes de que te pida perdón.

_ Edward, no…

_ No me detengas_ me arrodillé y me abracé a su cintura, apoyando mi cabeza en su vientre, podía oler su fragancia, quería sumergirme en su cuerpo, quería saborearla como solo un amante puede hacerlo.

_ Bella, me comporté como un cretino, abusé de tu amor, tu confianza, saquee nuestro cariño con mi comportamiento vil. El haberte tocado como lo hice, fue lo peor que un hombre puede cometer. Pero estaba celoso_ tragué fuerte, de verdad fui un estúpido_ ciego…, muero cada vez que alguien te mira, que alguien te roza. Desearía mantenerte en una caja de cristal, para evitarte cualquier mal, pues soy celoso hasta del viento que se atreve a rozar tu mejilla. Lo que estoy diciendo no es una justificación, pues para eso no la hay, lo mío es una explicación a mi conducta que de ninguna manera tiene perdón.

Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y se levantó lentamente.

_ Me darás otra oportunidad? ¿Me dejaras estar nuevamente dentro de tu vida?_ esperé ansioso su respuesta pero no me dijo nada, solo levantó sus brazos y me beso, me besó como solo una mujer enamorada lo haría.

Eso fue el detonante para mis emociones, caminé con ella todavía prendida a mi cuerpo y yo al suyo, mis boca se había unido de nuevo, cuando llegamos a un obstáculo miré detrás y vi el sofá, lentamente giré para caer sentado y atraerla sobre mi con las piernas a los costados.

Apresé su labio inferior y lo succioné, para luego recorrer su borde, besé sus parpados, su lóbulo, en donde me entretuve más tiempo, volví a descender por su cuello, hasta llegar a su garganta, mis manos, también habían recorrido su espalda, hasta llegar al frente en donde tomando sus senos y los elevé para sepultar mi rostro en ese lugar tan delicioso.

_ ¿Por favor, Edward!

_ ¿Por favor qué?

_ Tenemos que detenernos, estamos en un aeropuerto.

_ Si lo sé, pero no puedo evitar tocarte, quiero amarte.

_ ¿Pero si alguien entra?_ mi boca estaba en su cello mientras desprendía su blusa.

_ Kevin está en la puerta, no dejará a nadie entrar.

_ Dios, ¿él sabe que estamos haciendo el..?

_ No..solo le dije que quería hablar contigo._ la incliné sobre el sofá dejando colgada su pierna derecha con el yeso_ solo hablar_ le dije mientras mi mano ya estaba quitando su blusa del cuerpo.

_ Dios te extrañé amor._ sus boca se abrió en la mía y sentí como su lengua llenaba mi boca y apresaba mi lengua y lo succionaba. Sus manos fueron a mi bragueta bajándola con dificultad, pues mi pene estaba totalmente erguido y hacia presión en ese lugar. Decidí ayudarla, desprendí el botón del pantalón y mi cinturón, pero ella empujó mis manos y las deslizó debajo de mis bóxer, tomando en su pequeña mano a mi erección que pedía suplicante un poco de atención.

Sin preámbulos levanté su falda y me encontré con la vista más hermosa, su sexo cubierto con un fino encaje blanco, ese monte estaba esperando por mis caricias, con un dedo recorrí el borde del encaje, metiéndolo luego por debajo y apartándolo hacia un lado.

_¡Edward!…_ jadeó

No me detuve, abrí un poco más sus piernas para tener un mejor acceso.

A mi vista quedaron su vulva mojada y presta para recibirme, ella por su parte me estaba volviendo loco, pues me recorría de arriba abajo por toda mi longitud hasta llegar a mis testículos y tomarlos amorosamente.

Me incliné y sepulte mi cara en ella, mi lengua la recorrió desde el clítoris hasta su vagina, en donde me hundí con placer, su sabor me estaba torturando. Bebí de ella, jugué en ese pequeño botón que sabía la volvía loca.

_ Amor por favor , te quiero adentro, tómame ya..

Me incorporé un poco y ella misma me llevó a la entrada de su templo, a la entrada del lugar en donde quería quedarme eternamente. No hubo tiempo de quitarle sus bragas por el costado entre en ella y mi boca se prendió de uno de sus pezones y los amé, los acaricie, mimé con mi lengua, mientras mi sexo estaba entrando y saliendo de mi amada con un frenesí imposible de parar, cuando las contracciones de su vagina empezaron a aprisionarme, tuve que apelar a más autocontrol para no terminar en ese momento, pero ella no media nada levantó mi cabeza de sus pechos y me beso como si de eso dependiera su vida, no pude contenerme por más tiempo y con tres acometidas profundas sentí como mi simiente se descargaba en ella. Me prendí a su cintura y jadee profundamente al dar los últimos espasmos de placer. Con lentitud me retiré de ella, no perdí la vista del momento en que mi cuerpo salía, como el suyo de a poco cedía lugar.

Levanté la mirada y no pude evitar un estremecimiento de placer al verla toda desmadejada allí en el sofá, con la cara satisfecha y una sonrisa amorosa pintada en su rostro.

_ Te amo, preciosa_ le dije

_ Te amo Edward..

_ ¿Tienes algo con que limpiarte?, allí hay un baño.

_ Si en mi bolso tengo una toalla de mano.

La ayudé a levantarse pero ella se quitó sus bragas antes de que se ensuciasen más.

Fuimos al baño a asearnos, le ayudé a acomodar su ropa y la mía.

Al salir estaban Kevin y Patrick en la puerta.

_ Hola_ la timidez en la voz de Bella, me enterneció, la miré y un rubor cubría su cara.

_ Hola, Bella_ Patrick se acercó y le tendió la mano._ Edward ya está etiquetado tu equipaje, los asientos fueron reubicados.

_ ¿Qué asientos?_ la voz de Bella era suave pero con sorpresa.

_ Te acompañaré, Patrick, se ha encargado de todo.

_ Oh…_ Bella miró a Kevin.

_ Bella, él es Kevin, trabaja para mi, será nuestro compañero en el viaje, ya que Patrick vuelve a Inglaterra.

_ Y también está la habitación del Hotel por si quieran descansar un rato antes de la partida.- completó este.

_ Bella, tenemos aquí cerca un hotel, vamos a desayunar allí y a descansar, de seguro el viaje fue largo y estas agotada_ y me moría por estar en una cama sin nada de ropa con ella.

_ Me parece bien, necesito una ducha.

Nos dirigimos al Hotel, desayunamos en la habitación solos pues mis compañeros se habían retirado, para dejarnos en privacidad.

Bella estaba sentada en la cama con una bata del hotel y su pelo recién lavado, estaba en verdad hermosa, con la cara lavada y la nariz sonrosada.

Habíamos inaugurado la ducha con un apasionado encuentro dentro de ella.

_ ¿Quieres comer toda esta fruta?

_ No, solo quiero el jugo de durazno y ese jamón..

_¿Por qué el desayuno es así, tan abundante?

_ Humm… a los brasileros le gusta la fruta en el desayuno, le gusta la variedad.

_ Es muy rico, además tengo hambre.

Me recosté en la cama y Bella dejó su jugo y vino a apoyarse en mi pecho, faltaban dos horas para que saliera nuestro vuelo. Sus manos se metieron dentro de mi bata y acariciaron mi pecho.

_ Me alegré de verte, no podía pasar más tiempo sin saber de ti.

_ Mi corazón, yo también, por eso le dije a Patrick, que organizara el vuelo hacia aquí.

_ Fue una sorpresa preciosa._ se incorporó y me miro al preguntarme_ ¿Cuánto tiempo dispones para quedarte conmigo?

_ Tengo cinco días, porque después debemos terminar algunas escenas que faltan y luego el viaje que realizaremos hacia aquí.

_ ¿Vienen al Brasil?

_ Si y espero que tu vengas con nosotros._ su respuesta era muy importante para mi.

_ Me gustaría.

Pude respirar mejor. Ella vendría conmigo a las locaciones. La abracé y sumergí mi nariz en su pelo húmedo.

_ Déjame secarte el pelo, amor.

_ Espera…debo decirte algo_ la vi mover sus dedos nerviosa y enterrar su cara en mi pecho.

_¿Qué es amor?

_ Visité al Dr. Vulturi con tu madre.

_ Lo sé, ella me lo dijo.

_ Bueno, me hice las pruebas.

_ ¿Qué salieron?_ tuve miedo de que me dijera que no podía ser madre, ella estaba ilusionada con un bebé y yo deseaba uno nuestro, pero si no se podía, debíamos resignarnos._ digo los resultados.

_ Bueno, el Dr. Me dijo que no había problemas conmigo, que estaba un poco anémica.

_ Genial, mi amor_ respiré más tranquilo.

_ Edward, el Dr. Me ha dicho que podremos abrazar a nuestro bebé para junio.

_ Te ha dicho..¿qué?_ no entendí, si ahora estábamos en finales de octubre..ella_ Bella_ le alejé de mi cuerpo_ ¿me estas diciendo que estas embarazada? _ la voz se quedó atascada, en mi garganta, pero luego reaccioné la alcé y la abracé fuerte contra mi._ Mi amor…

_ ¿No estas enojado?

_ No…Por Dios..estoy feliz…

_ También lo estoy, tendremos un bebé, nuestro bebé.

_Mi corazón_ le dije y la recosté en la cama_ me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Me acarició la mejilla, yo quería devorarla nuevamente, abrí su bata y sus senos quedaron a mi vista, mi lengua se enredó en sus pezones, recorrieron a sus lados para luego meterlos enteros en mi boca y sucumbir a la delicia de saborearlos.

Continué mis caricias por su vientre hasta llegar a sus caderas, allí con breves besos adoré el lugar en donde se suponía debía estar mi bebé en estos momentos. Lentamente mi lengua llegó a su monte levemente depilado para adentrase entre sus pliegues femeninos. Sus ronroneos me dijeron que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en brindarle placer, no me detuve hasta lograr que sus caderas se elevaran pidiendo más y terminasen sus suplicas en breves espasmos de placer. Cuando su último jadeo terminó, me recosté a su lado y la traje sobre mi tórax.

_ Dios, Edward…eso fue increíble.

_ No mi amor tú eres increíble.

Todavía estaba muy excitado, pero no quería presionarla, no ahora que sabía que tenía a nuestro bebé, debía ser más cuidadoso.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi pecho, vientre y se cerró sobre mi erección.

_ Amor, no quiero presionarte, el bebé.

_ Amor el bebé ha estado allí durante la ducha, y no le ha pasado nada.

Vi como se inclinaba y su boca se cerraba en el glande, dándole una lamida alrededor y una fuerte succión, que mando espasmos de espiral a mi columna., no contenta con ello recorrió toda su longitud con la lengua hasta llegar a la base y perderse debajo de mi testículo.

_ ¡Bella..!_ gemí, pero ella no me hizo caso y continuó su labor de darme el más puro placer oral.

Cuando estuve a punto de terminar en su boca se lo dije y ella con un movimiento ágil se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

_ Bella..ten cuidado_ al decirle eso , ella me miró y se fue empalando lentamente, solo la sensación de sentirme absorbido por esa parte de mi adorada tan cálida y resbaladiza, casi me lanzó al delirio. Mi fuerza de voluntad tubo su prueba más dura, cuando ella empezó a moverse de arriba abajo buscando su placer, por mi parte mis dientes estaban a punto de cortar mis labios mientras mis manos la sostenían por sus caderas, sus espasmos llegaron rápidamente y en forma consecutiva hasta dar con un final lleno de calor y gozo, que nos llevó a los brazos de Morfeo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo prometido aquí les dejo este capi..espero les guste..

Comentarios …muchos …y habrá más antes de tiempo…..

Un beso

Rochie Cullen


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo XXVII

Viajando contigo..

Bella POV

_Edward el auto nos espera en el estacionamiento_ Patrick había llegado unos minutos antes para recordarnos que debíamos presentarnos con una hora de antelación para la salida del vuelo.

Él estaba hablando con Esme, la noticia de la llegada de otro Cullen había causado revuelo y más informándole a su madre de que él me estaba acompañado en mi viaje.

Patrick ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando la comunicación con mi suegra se cortó.

Tomados de la mano salimos rumbo a los ascensores, las maletas de Edward ya estaban en el aeropuerto y mi bolso de mano lo tenía él colgado de su hombro, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa de posesividad.

_ Amor, ¿no quieres que lleve mi bolso?

_ Déjame, tu estas ocupada con esa odiosa muleta y deseo tomarte de la mano.

_ Pero amor, si nos encontramos con algún paparazzi, no quedará muy linda una foto tuya con bolso de mujer colgada al hombro._ lo vi sonreír orgulloso después de ese comentario.

_ ¿Por qué dices que no quedará lindo?_ volvió a colocar la correa en forma cómoda_ estoy llevando el bolso de mi esposa que usa muleta y además le sostengo la mano, detalle que me encanta, al diablo lo que piensen los demás.

Traté de ocultar mi sonrisa de complacencia. Si, me dije, que el mundo vea que ese maravilloso hombre tenía dueña, yo. Si ese hombre era mío, para besarlo, acariciarlo, para dormir y levantarme a su lado. Ahora mismo quería pasar mi mano por su pelo, rastrillarlo con los dedos, deslizarlos suavemente por su mejilla, detenerme en ese lunar debajo de la barbilla cerca de la oreja izquierda y morder ese lóbulo. Que estúpida había sido, tratando de convencerme a mi misma que una vida sin él, podría ser. Hasta me había olvidado la promesa que le había hecho hacia más de un año atrás, de nunca abandonarle.

Solté un suspiro, eso hizo dar vuelta su rostro hacia mí.

_ ¿Qué pasa amor?, ¿te molesta algo?_ se apresuró a poner su mano sobre mi vientre_ ¿deseas algo?

_ No_ que mortificación, ¿Qué le diría?.¿Mira amor, quiero volver a la habitación para hacer el amor nuevamente sin que nadie nos interrumpa? Eso sería una locura y para nada oportuno_ no te preocupes, solo desayuné demasiado_ agregué

_ Vamos _ dijo Patrick, que sostenía la puerta del ascensor_ quiero evitar la puerta principal, algunos Fans se enteraron de tu llegada y están acampando en el Lobby del hotel.

_ Entonces apuremos el paso o si no llegaremos tarde._ secundó el comentario Edward y entró al ascensor llevándome con él hacia el fondo, mi espalda quedó pegada a su pecho, y él deslizó su brazo enroscando por mi cintura, depositó al mismo tiempo un beso en mi cuello para así susurrarme, enviándome escalofríos de placer por el vientre que se anidaron en mi núcleo femenino_ eres deliciosa, me ha encantado desayunar en la cama, cada día estas más hermosa.

_ Edward_ no pude decir nada más pues las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Caminé para meternos en un auto alquilado, lo más rápido que me permitió la muleta

Kevin estaba al volante, en verdad era impresionante, por lo grande de su contextura física, ahora que lo miraba bien, inclusive unos centímetros más alto que Edward y el triple de ancho.

_ ¿Kevin, crees que llegaremos?_ Edward acomodaba su cuerpo al lado mío.

_ Oh, si a la hora justa.

_ Hola nuevamente, Kevin_ le dije.

_ Señora Cullen_ contestó mirando por el espejo retrovisor_ un placer que hayamos podido alcanzarla.

_ Cómo te dije, él nos acompañará en nuestro viaje_ me recordó muy feliz.

_ Será un gusto estar con ustedes_ volvió a agregar Kevin.

Miré atentamente a Edward, nunca había tenido un guardaespaldas, pero de seguro había tenido algunos inconvenientes en las filmaciones, por ello llegó a ese extremo.

Entramos al aeropuerto y entregamos rápidamente los documentos necesarios y fuimos a ubicarnos a los asientos de recepción, Edward tenia puesto sus anteojos y una camisa bastante cómoda y su tan adorada gorra de beisbol. Gracias a Dios estábamos pasando desapercibidos por que nos colocamos en una esquina y Kevin se había colocado estratégicamente con un periódico desplegado casi delante de nosotros por lo que las demás personas sólo podían ver nuestras piernas o brazos.

_ Creo que se ganará un bono extra_ Edward sonrío y se acomodó en la butaca llevándome casi a su regazo_ con ese cuerpo estamos totalmente aislados.

_ Humm, faltan solo media hora para la salida del vuelo.

_ ¿Estas feliz amor?

_ Mucho_ dije y me acurruqué en sus brazos.

_ ¿Sabes que me gustaría hacer?

_ Hummm….¿comprar tal vez una caja de bombones de chocolate rellenos con nueces?

_ ¿Qué?_ se retiró a mirarme a la cara_ ¿quieres comer tú eso?

_ Pues..si_ no lo había pensado, pero al entrar al aeropuerto había visto un local con golosinas..no era de comer chocolates, pero se me apetecía.

_ Bueno, tenemos tiempo de ir a comprar.

_ No, quédate, te pueden ver…

_ Eso no importa.

_ Yo lo acompañaré_ Dijo Kevin.

_ Quiero que te quedes con Bella.

_ Ah…no, yo estaré bien, pero si alguien te ve y corre la voz de que estas aquí, no podremos abordar el avión.

Él sólo negó con la cabeza y caminaron con Kevin hacia el local de las golosinas, me sonreí y apreté el bolso a mi pecho. Estaba feliz.

_ ¿Señor Cullen, desea una almohada para estar más cómodo?_ la azafata era toda sonrisas. Se había pasado revoloteando por más de 10 minutos por nuestros lugares. Kevin estaba en la fila detrás de nosotros y daba vueltas sus ojos las veces que ella había preguntado por alguna necesidad inexistente de Edward_ ¿una bebida? _ Su ingles era fluido y no perdía el tiempo en decir cualquier cosa para llamar su atención.

_ Amor, ¿quieres tomar algo?

Lo miré radiante, y me acurruqué a él.

_ Si, jugo de durazno.

_ Bien_ sonriendo se dio vuelta y miro sin interés hacia la pelirroja que estaba parada a mi lado, pues ocupaba el lado del pasillo_ Podrís traer a mi esposa jugo de durazno.

_ En seguida_ dicho eso, se retiro.

_ ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos?

_ Emily estará en el aeropuerto esperándonos

_ Bien, ¿pero en donde nos quedaremos?

_ ¿No reservaste ningún lugar?

_ No, pues no sabía si me perdonarías._ dijo muy despacio.

_ Bueno nos quedaremos en la casa de Emily.

_ ¿En lo de Emily?

_ Si, ella esta en la casa de su mamá, pues de allí saldrá para su boda._ apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y mis manos acariciaron su estomago_ habíamos acordado quedarme en su departamento mientras se va a su luna de miel con Sam. Mamá está en el campo con Felipe, fueron hace un mes atrás, por lo que no pude acordar con ella para que me deje su llave.

_ Hummm, sigue así tu mano, me gusta cuando hace eso…._ su voz sonaba ronca._ lástima que no sea un viaje nocturno_ murmuró en mi cabeza.

_ ¿Si?_ lo miré interrogante.

_ Si podrías haber aprovechado la oscuridad y una manta para incursionar otras partes.

_¡Edward!

_ Jajajaa…._ me abrazó fuerte y besó mi cabeza.

No pude decir nada pues en ese momento llegó la azafata con mi jugo y lo más rápidamente extraje mi mano de su cuerpo, pero por los ojos agrandados y sorprendidos de ella, podría asegurar que vio mis movimientos.

_ Gracias le dije y tomé la bebida.

Edward levantó el apoya brazos acercándome todavía más a su cuerpo.

El viaje lo realizamos, haciendo planes sobre la futura habitación del bebé.

Me relató la experiencia en la última locación y la forma en que no podía desplazarse de las personas que lo asediaban, inclusive llegaron a hurtar sus lentes y medias.

Por ello Patrick decidió buscar una persona que estuviese con él, para evitar otros incidentes y es allí que Kevin pasó a formar parte de su entorno.

Después de hablar como dos horas, el sueño me venció, Edward consiguió una almohada y una manta para acomodarme acurrucada sobre él.

Llegamos a nuestro destino como pasadas las 10 de la noche.

Mi bolso en el hombro de su transportador original, Kevin con las maletas en cada mano y en el hombro caminaba detrás de nosotros, yo miraba por todos lados.

No veía a Emily por ningún lado.

_ ¿La ves amor?

_ No, pero de seguro se ha retrasado.

_ Bueno aprovechemos y realicemos el trámite de inmigración.

Ya saliendo de la oficina de aduanas, un grito de felicidad nos paró en seco.

_ AMIGA….._ miré y vi corriendo a mi morena amiga, sus piernas largas estaban enfundadas en unos jeans blancos y una blusa de hilo rosa. Al llegar me abrazó fuerte._ ¡Llegaste!, eres genial, te amo amiga, cumpliste tu promesa.

_ Hola, Emily_ escuché a Edward.

_ Oh, Edward_ me soltó y lo abrazó_ eres increíble, gracias por Bella_ Emily trataba de hablarle en inglés _ Estoy feliz.

_ De nada Emily, yo también me alegro de poder estar aquí en tu día especial.

_ Dios Bella, solo entendí, lo primero…

_ Jajaja, solo está contento de poder estar aquí en tu casamiento, amiga.

_ Bueno, _ me miró de pies a cabeza_ Oye amiga, ¿no puedes dejar de utilizar adornos de color blanco y con peso extra?

_ Aaaay Emily …es de lo más frustrante caminar con estas cosas.

_ Pues debes atender un poco más_ sacudió su cabeza,_ vamos_ empezó a caminara la par de mis pasos, pero de reojo vio a Kevin y se detuvo_ Oye y ¿quién eres tú?_ se paró de frente a él.

_ Disculpa, Emily él es Kevin, viene con nosotros.

_ ¿Amigo nuevo?_ Le comenté a Edward lo que dijo Emily.

_ Si, amigo._ dijo Edward._ Kevin, ella es Emily, una amiga nuestra.

_ Buenas noches_ contestó Kevin

_ ¿Y Sam?_ indagué.

_ Está cuidando el auto, se nos descompuso cuando estábamos llegando.

_ ¿Todavía tienes el Volkswagen?

_ Si, pero ya ha declarado su extinción.

Seguimos el camino.

Afuera Sam, estaba debajo del capó del auto, cerrando el radiador. Pero al escucharnos se incorporó. Y con una gran sonrisa cerró el capó y limpió sus manos con una franela amarilla.

_ Bella, Edward, amigos…no sabía que vendrían los dos..

_ No, tres_ dijo Emily_ él es Kevin, viene con ellos.

_ Oh, hola_ Sam se acercó y me besó en las dos mejillas y pasó la mano a Edward y a Kevin._ pongamos las maletas allá atrás.

Acomodamos nuestras cosas y nos detuvimos a mirar dentro del auto. Sam se rascó la cabeza en forma pensativa.

_ Kevin vendrá conmigo adelante y Edward iras con las chicas atrás, el auto no es muy grande y entre Kevin y yo, ya ocupamos bastante espacio.

Le dije a Edward lo que pasaba y se encogió de hombros riendo.

_ No hay problema.

Llegamos a la casa de Emily, ella había dejado preparado unas tartas de queso y verduras por si tenía unas rebanadas y luego se marcharon, Kevin se acomodó en el dormitorio de invitados y nosotros ocupamos el dormitorio de Emily.

Después de ducharnos, nos tendimos en la cama, estábamos cansados, bueno yo estaba agotada, creo que todo el estrés pasado me estaba pasando la cuenta, sin darme cuenta cerré mis ojos y me quedé dormida.

La luz se estaba colando por el gran ventanal del dormitorio, gimiendo puse la almohada sobre mi cabeza. Pero al recordar que estaba en la casa de Emily lo retiré lentamente para mirar por el lugar.

Me senté y bajé de la cama. Busqué mi muleta que lo dejé apoyado en la pared cerca del baño, con un par de saltos la tomé y caminé hacia la cocina, pero de golpe me detuve al recordar que también Kevin nos acompañaba, di media vuelta y busqué ropa para cambiarme, de la maleta saqué una falda y una camisilla para vestirme. Ya peinada, cepillada concienzudamente y con ropa adecuada me dirigí a donde estaba escuchando sonidos leves.

_ Hola, amor.._ Edward estaba, preparando unas tostadas, jugo de naranja y tortilla de huevos._ ¿Lista para desayunar?_ apuntó con la barbilla hacia la mesa, en donde Kevin estaba sentado._ él ya lo hizo.

_ Buenos días, señora Bella._ Se levantó y sacó la silla para que me acomodara.

_ Buenos días Kevin, y dime Bella, por favor.

Edward trajo los platos y se sentó a mi lado.

_ ¿Más café Kevin?

_ No, muchas gracias_ se levantó_ iré afuera a la sala.

_ Esta bien._ me serví una porción de tortilla de huevo_ deliciooooso.

_ ¿Te gusta, amor?

_ Si_ dije mientras tragaba_ ¿puedes pasarme mi bolso?

_ Aja.._ salió de la cocina y volvió con el bolso_ toma.

Revisé y saque dos frascos de pastillas.

_ ¿Qué son?_ extendió su mano y tomó uno de los frascos.

_ Multivitaminas, para el embarazo.

_ ¿Te los dio Aro?

_ Si_ dije mientras las deslizaba en mi boca.

_ ¿Cuando debes verlo?

_ Dentro de tres semanas.

_ ¿Qué haremos hoy?

_ Deseo ir junto a Emily, le ayudaré con algunos detalles para mañana.

_ ¿La boda a qué hora será?

_ Por la mañana el civil, en un Juzgado y por la noche en la iglesia.

_ Tendremos un día muy movido.

_ Si, será uno de esos en que no paras hasta la noche.

_ Bueno por ello debes alimentarte bien.

_ Está bien.._ dije sonriendo.

Al día siguiente, nos movimos por la ciudad en un taxi, participamos de la boda, tanto civil como religiosa. La fiesta se realizó en un salón cerca de la Iglesia.

Edward, se divirtió con Sam y sus amigos. Algunos ex compañeros de mi trabajo no perdieron el tiempo para saludarnos. Emily no paraba de contar que iba a ser tía. La noticia de mi embarazo fue como una bomba de felicidad que aderezó su boda, ella compartía mis deseos de algún día tener bebes y el saber que pronto lo lograría ocasionó que brillara mucho más.

Ya entrada las dos de la mañana llegamos al departamento. Kevin se portó muy amable, pero no cejaba en su trabajo, siempre pendiente de cualquiera que se acercara mucho a nosotros.

Nos despedimos de él y nos metimos en el dormitorio. En nuestro mundo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias por esperar..Pero ya les cuento que tengo hecho el capitulo siguiente aquí va un adelanto y mañana ya cuelgo el otro…

Adelantoooooo…

Entré al dormitorio con la toalla envolviendo mi cintura.

_ Edward, sécate..te hará mal el ventilador.

_ No…..hace demasiado calor._ caminé hacia la cama en donde ella estaba sentada mirando la TV._ ¿que ves?_ me senté al lado de sus caderas.

_ Nada sólo reviso mientras salías del baño_ al decirlo la apagó_ pásame la toalla déjame secarte el pelo por lo menos.

_ Solo tengo está_ dije mostrando mis caderas.

_ Dámela_ al escucharla me reí bajo y me incorporé un poco, para desenrollarla de mi cuerpo_ si tu lo quieres.

Al pasarle la toalla, sus ojos no se perdieron del detalle, que mi erección ya estaba a media asta.

Vi como ella se acomodó recostándose por la cabecera de la cama.

_ Ven aquí_ abrió sus piernas haciéndome lugar, para acomodarme allí. Al moverme, mi cuerpo desnudo empezó a responder a su contacto. Sus muslos estaban secos y frescos todavía por la reciente ducha.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo XXVIII

Juntos es más hermosa la vida…..

Edward POV

Seguí a Bella al dormitorio, estábamos agotados, fue un día imparable. Si yo me sentía así, imaginaba cómo estaría ella, más teniendo que llevar ese yeso.

Ella entró primero al baño, yo busqué sólo mi bóxer, porque hacia calor y Emily tenia descompuesto su aire acondicionado, Bella se había quejado del comezón en el yeso, pero me dijo que mañana visitaríamos al Dr. Del Negro para quitarse de una vez esa tortura La mueca que se dibujo en mi boca, era por el recuerdo que tenía de ese galeno, el interés que había manifestado el año pasado, fue muy evidente. Pero..me dije, debes dominarte, lo has prometido. Nada de exhibiciones machistas, Bella no se merece una escena nuevamente, puedes perderla.

Bella salía del baño con una remera mía de algodón.

_ Dios..¡qué calor!.

_ Me doy una ducha y ya vengo_ le dije no pudiendo evitar devorarla con los ojos.

_ Esta bien…._ vi cómo se recogía el pelo en una cola alta. Me apuré al baño.

El agua estaba rica, me enjaboné la espalda, el pecho, el sudor se había deslizado por cada poro, este clima no era bueno, podría matar a alguien.

Raspé mi cuero cabelludo con las uñas, mi pelo estaba largo, pero me habían dicho que para la siguiente película lo debía recortar cambiando mi estilo. Cansado levanté mi rostro al agua que caía como lluvia de primavera sobre mi cuerpo, mis músculos protestaron, pero hice caso omiso a ello, sacando de paso todo el jabón. Apagué el chorro y salí mojado escurriendo agua, no me secaría, tenia demasiado calor.

Entré al dormitorio con la toalla envolviendo mi cintura.

_ Edward, sécate..te hará mal el ventilador.

_ No…..hace demasiado calor._ caminé hacia la cama en donde ella estaba sentada mirando la TV._ ¿que ves?_ me senté al lado de sus caderas.

_ Nada sólo reviso mientras salías del baño_ al decirlo la apagó_ pásame la toalla déjame secarte el pelo por lo menos.

_ Solo tengo está_ dije mostrando mis caderas.

_ Dámela_ al escucharla me reí bajo y me incorporé un poco, para desenrollarla de mi cuerpo_ si tu lo quieres.

Al pasarle la toalla, sus ojos no se perdieron del detalle, mi erección ya estaba a media asta.

Vi como ella se acomodó recostándose por la cabecera de la cama.

_ Ven aquí_ abrió sus piernas haciéndome lugar, para acomodarme allí. Al moverme, mi cuerpo desnudo empezó a responder a su contacto. Sus muslos estaban secos y frescos todavía por la reciente ducha.

Sus manos empezaron a trabajar en mi pelo, dándome un masaje relajante.

_ Te amo _ la escuché murmurar a mi oreja_ y vuelvo repetirte lo que te dije una vez aquí, nunca te dejaré, eres mi otra mitad.

_ Bella, yo te amo y nunca volveré a herirte.

_ Gracias…

Por toda respuesta yo apoyé mis manos en sus muslos y los empecé a acariciar. Su respiración me indicaba que a ella le estaba afectando el movimiento de mis manos, como las suyas también lo hacían a mi cuerpo. Recliné mi cuerpo a su pecho y sus manos se metieron debajo de mis brazos para acariciar mi pecho, en esa posición yo no tenía mucho campo de acción, por lo que intente salir de allí.

_ No, quédate allí, déjame a mi amarte…me gusta desliar mis manos por tu pecho_ diciendo esto sus manos se abrieron como abanico por mi tórax , bajando por mi estomago , pasando mi ombligo y encontrándose con la prueba inequívoca de que la deseaba muchísimo.. _ me encanta tenerte en mi mano así_ su mano derecha se cerró alrededor de mi erección y sus movimientos descendente y ascendente me hicieron tragar fuertemente.

_ Amor no sigas por favor…por que no garantizo..

_ Shssss…no digas nada solo déjate amar.._ sus caricias fueron a un ritmo mas rápido y sentí como se tensó mi cuerpo.

_ No…_ dije y me separé de ella_ te quiero tener, quiero estar dentro tuyo._ al decirlo me di vuelta y la enfrente._ Te amo..

_ Lo sé.._ pero ella me interrumpió, empujándome y haciéndome caer de espaldas quedando yo medio incorporado en los codos. La vi cambiar de posición y gatear hacia mí, colocándose ahora ella entre mis piernas. La miré a la cara y una sonrisa traviesa casi perversa me dijo que ella estaba tramando algo_ pero no me dejas hacer lo que me gusta.

_ ¿Qué quieres hacer, amor? _ seguía gateando lentamente hacia mis caderas , su cara libre, pues tenia recogido en una coleta alta, me miró fijamente mientras se incorporaba y quedaba erguida de rodillas para quitarse mi camiseta, mi saliva no pude tragar ,se me quedó atorada en la garganta cuando comprendí que solo esa prenda tenia para cubrirse._ deseo tomarte en mi boca, solamente yo…

No pude articular palabra pues ella volvió a inclinarse sobre mi y a tomarme con sus pequeñas manos. La amaba de tal manera que con solo mirarla allí, me sentía en el séptimo cielo. No podía apartar la mirada, vi como la punta de su lengua salía para lamer delicadamente la punta de mi pene.

_ Bella_ dije cuando mis entrañas se contrajeron en un espasmo de placer.

Ella alzó sus ojos y me miró mientras volvía a hacer el mismo movimiento, no pude evitar morder mi labio y elevar un poco la pelvis, ese gesto pareció ser la señal para que ella tratase de deslizar todo el tronco en su boca, acción que no pudo completar por el tamaño que había alcanzado con mi deseo. Su cabeza descendió tratando de engullir nuevamente, pero al no poder hacer se prendió a la cabeza y dio unas breves succiones que me llevaron al borde del orgasmo.

_ Amor…por favor_ la tomé de los brazos y la lleve hacia mi pecho, prendiéndome de su boca, mi lengua sintió mi sabor en la suya, no pude evitar deslizar mis manos por sus glúteos y elevarla para hacerla descender sobre mi eje. Con una mano acomodé la punta para deslizarme dentro, todo con su ayuda, pues sus movimientos circulares estaban facilitando la entrada. Sus murmullos y quejidos estaban distrayéndome de la sensación gloriosa de sentirme rodeado por su calor intimo, cuando logré estar completamente dentro, ella misma empezó a moverse a un ritmo que llevó mi corazón a una carrera maratónica, pues a toda costa quería que ella primero alcanzase el placer. Con amor la acaricie, la estimulé hasta que sus contracciones, me dijeron que era el momento de alcanzar también mi liberación.

Sin aire, jadeando; Bella se tendió sobre mi pecho, mis palmas la acariciaron hasta lograr que alcanzase un estado de paz.

_ Fue increíble amor._ sus palabras salían con suavidad.

_ Tu eres increíble mi amor._ le dije y la acomodé a mi costado, me levanté rápidamente para ir al baño, en donde me enjuagué las huellas de nuestra reciente unión, también tomé otra toalla y la mojé con agua cliente. Llegué junto a ella y la higienicé, borrando todo rastro que por la mañana la pudiese incomodar.

Miré la hora. Las tres y media A.M..

_ Amor, debemos dormir.

_ Si estoy agotada, dijo y se acomodó de costado_ elevé la sabana para taparla, pero ella solo se cubrió su vientre.

_El calor me molesta_ Tomé mis bóxer y me acosté a su lado el ventilador estaba al máximo y apoyé mi brazo sobre su cadera para que el calor de mi piel no la molestase, con un sonido parecido a un ronroneo se acomodó mas cerca y la vi cerrar sus ojos. Dios me dije, te agradezco el regalo de su amor.

Ya llevábamos veinte minutos esperando en la sala del consultorio, miré las piernas de mi amada, aguataría todo con tal de verla sin esa maldita capa blanca.

A nuestro lado había potras personas esperando turno como nosotros. En eso escuchamos como un murmullo en el pasillo precedía a la entrada del Dr.

_ Hola, Martha…

_ Buenos días, Dr.

_ Buenos días señoras, señores_ dijo y se dio vuelta a mirarnos. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al mirar a Bella y luego me busco también con una expresión de indagación._ Isabella Swan_ parecía que acariciaba el nombre de Bella, tuve que morderme los labios y tragarme la rabia. No era mi imaginación, ese maldito se gustaba de ella.

Bien Edward, respira, cuenta hasta diez, no hasta un millón.

_ Hola Dr. Del Negro_ Bella se puso de pie. Yo la imité

_ Buenos Días Dr. Black_ saludé, no me importó hablarle en inglés, si Bella no entendiese lo que dijera, unas buenas palabras hubiera intercambiado con él._ Un placer volver a encontrarlo.

_ Oh, Señor..

_ Edward Cullen_ dijo la secretaria suspirando_ su intervención se ganó una mirada penetrante del Dr.

_ Señor Cullen._ su mano estrechó fuertemente la mía.

_ ¿Quién está primero Martha.

_ Pues ellos, Dr.

_ Pasen, por favor._ se hizo a un lado cuando abrió la puerta_ Isabella,¿ de nuevo con yeso?

_ Si, Dr.

_ ¿Cuéntame que te paso?

Escuché como Bella le relató lo sucedido, para luego agregar que ya estaba a tiempo de retirase su yeso y que por eso quería pedirle su intervención.

_ Bueno, te tomaremos unas placas para saber si ya soldaron.

_ No_ se apresuró a decir Bella_ Dr. Estoy con seis semanas de embarazo.

_ Ah.._ dijo golpeando su bolígrafo en el blog del recetario._ pero por lo que más dicho ya no tienes dolores, ni molestias y el tiempo ya ha sido suficiente. Espera_ dijo y se levantó hacia la puerta_ Martha, tráeme la sierrita y una crema para quitar a la señora..Sw..Cullen su yeso.

Tardamos como media hora más en el consultorio y puedo atestiguar que esas fueron una de las más tortuosa que he pasado, las manos de ese galeno, se posaron en las piernas de ella, como si tuvieran todo el derecho del mundo, solo la mirada de amor que Bella me lanzaba y su sonrisa tranquilizadora evitaron que perdiera mi control.

Ya sin el yeso y completamente feliz, por haberse librado de esa carga, recorrimos el centro de la ciudad tomados de la mano y con Kevin caminando detrás de nosotros.

Pasamos dos días más de inmensa dicha, pero debía volver junto a los compañeros de filmación, se lo dije y acordamos que nos encontraríamos en Rio después de una semana.

Bella se quedaría a esperar a su mamá que llegaría el domingo, pasaría una semana con ella y después nos reuniríamos.

Feliz viajé, sabiendo que muy pronto estaríamos nuevamente juntos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Culpable de abandonarlas..lo sé, pero me entusiasme en algunas actividades que estuve haciendo..por ello estos dos capítulos van de seguido..

Perdón…

Rochie Cullen


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo XXIX

Compartiendo el paraíso…..

Bella POV

René llegó dos días después de la partida de Edward, durante esos días que estuve sola, pude revisar algunos objetos que le había dejado a Emily para guardar. Entre ellos algunos libros y de mamá llevaría mi álbum infantil. Seria algo emotivo tener fotos de cuando era bebé, para comparar cuando naciese mi niña o niño.

_ Bella, toma aquí también tengo algo guardado_ René venia con un paquete bien envuelto en celofán negro.

_ Mamá _ dije sorprendida, estaba sentada en la cama que utilizaba en ese momento, pues ella había insistido que había lugar para dormir en su casa y no quería perder la oportunidad de estar conmigo esos pocos días que me quedaría antes de viajar a Brasil._ ¿Qué es?_ Lo agarré entre expectante y sorprendida por el regalo.

_ Es algo que lo he guardado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Abrí el paquete y una mantilla preciosa de lanilla blanca suave y bordada se deslizó en mis dedos.

_ ¡Es hermoso, mamá!_ lo llevé a mis mejillas _ no pensé que la tuvieras todavía, con tantas mudanzas que hemos realizado.

_ Hay objetos que de por si son muy valiosos y este es uno de ellos.

_ Esta como nuevo_ acaricie las iniciales "**I. S."**

_ Quiero que lo uses con mi nieto o nieta.

Me levanté y la abracé fuerte.

_ Escúchame, necesitaré que vayas en junio para cuando venga el bebé.

_ No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, desde ahora ahorraré.

_ Nada de ahorros mamá, yo te enviaré el pasaje.

_ No hará falta..

_ Te invito yo y eso significa que el pasaje te lo enviaré y preguntaremos a Felipe si quiere ir.

_ Bueno, hablaremos luego con él, deberá llegar en una hora.

_ ¿Cómo le va?

_ Bastante bien, está como profesor de Educación física en dos colegios grandes.

_ Me alegro por él.

_ Si, yo también_ se sentó a mi lado en la cama _ Dime ¿cuándo viajas a Río..

_ El viernes a las cuatro de la tarde.

_ Humm..tan pronto_ se escuchó pesar en su voz_ no sabía que vendrías para el casamiento, no confirmaste nada, es por eso que viajé con Felipe al interior, además con tu yeso…

_ No te preocupes mamá, lo importante es que pude venir y pasaré estos días contigo.

_ Si , estoy feliz por ello._ agarró fuerte mi mano_ cuéntame….¿tienes mareos, antojos?

_ Humm, creo que me dio por tomar jugo de durazno, y chocolates con rellenos de nuez.

_ ¡Que ricos!..¿Y con Edward, cómo te llevas?

La miré detenidamente, no podía comentar nada con ella, me había costado mucho que alcanzase una confianza con respecto a mi relación con él. Me tragué mi deseo de poder comunicarme libremente, total ya había superado el problema que casi me había costado mi felicidad. Lo pasado pisado.

_ Edward es un amor, el me ama, lo demuestra día a día_ era cierto el me amaba y lo demostraba. El tema de nuestros celos, ese que había sido un escollo en nuestras vidas lo estábamos superando, lo podía asegurar ahora, después de su comportamiento durante la visita al Dr.

Pude sentir en el ambiente lo tenso que se había puesto cuando me quitaba el yeso. Pero a toda costa traté de que sintiese mi amor, ese gran amor que le profesaba.

Sólo la crispación de sus manos y la forma en como mordía el costado de su boca, indicaba sus emociones contenidas. Pero no había dicho nada, fue todo un modelo de corrección. Pues de nuevo a lo pasado pisado

_ Me alegro hija, temía que tu matrimonio haya sido un error_ al decirlo se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta_ te dejo un momento, iré a preparar la cena.

_ Está bien, ¿deseas que te ayude con algo?

_ Oh no, sólo ponte cómoda.

_ Bien guardaré esto _ señalé la mantilla que sostenía en la mano_ y luego estaré contigo en la cocina.

Los días se sucedieron muy rápidamente, cuando llegó el viernes sin darme cuenta mi avión ya estaba tocando el aeropuerto Antonio Carlos Jobim de Río de Janeiro. Desembarqué con un considerable número de personas, la sala de espera estaba abarrotada de otro igual número de ellas. Miré ansiosa, Edward me había dicho que estaría esperándome al llegar.

Caminé con mi bolso al hombro y mi tique para la maleta.

_ Bella.._ una voz desconocida me hizo girar para mirar a la izquierda_ allí parada estaba no podía creerlo la propia Kirsten, mis piernas me llevaron hacia ella en forma insegura._ Hola.._ se inclinó y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla_ de veras que eres hermosa. Ahora comprendo porque mi amigo está muy enamorado de ti.

No podía creer que ella estaba hablando conmigo. La miré con disimulo de arriba abajo, tenia unos ojos azules y el pelo lo llevaba en una melena teñida casi del mismo color que el mío. Sin darme cuenta toqué mi pelo.

_ Hola…_ recién en ese momento los modales me invadieron recordándome que no había devuelto el saludo._ es un placer conocerte personalmente, Kirsten_ miré a los lados buscando a los demás, especialmente a él._ ¿Estas con Edward?

_ No…recién estoy llegando de Estados Unidos, vaya por lo que me doy cuenta, coincidimos en nuestra llegada._ se prendió a mi brazo_ vamos a buscar nuestra maleta.

_ Ah….vamos_ era muy amable y pensar que había estado muy celosa de ella.

Nos acercamos al riel de maletas, ella lucia unos pantalones vaqueros de cadera como también estaba vestida yo, una playera de color verde a rayas una remera mangas largas atada al cuello y unos lentes de sol en la cabeza. Agradecía el haberme puesto una remera mangas cortas bastante bonita con gorra de color azul, mis lentes de sol lo tenia colgado del cuello de mi ropa, como calzado unas Adidas de cuero de color blanca, completaba mi atuendo.

Giré la vista y me di cuenta que varias personas ya estaban dando vuelta su cabeza en nuestra dirección, si no nos apurábamos no podríamos salir de ese lugar, ni en cien años.

Tomamos nuestras maletas y empezamos a caminar pasando entre las personas que transitaban en sentido contrario, también en busca de sus pertenencias.

_ ¿Edward vendrá a buscarte? _ Sus pasos eran rápidos para una persona que usaba unas botas altísimas.

_ Si, él dijo que estaría por aquí_ me puse a la par de sus zancadas_ ¿Y a vos quien te vendrá a buscar?

_ Estoy esperando a los de la producción, pero mi vuelo llegó con 15 minutos de adelanto.

_ Ya.._ dije y en eso vi la cabeza de Kevin, levanté mi mano e hice señas.

_ ¿A quién llamas?

_ A Kevin.

_ ¿Dónde está?

_ Por allá_ le señalé_ detrás de ese grupo de orientales.

Pero Kevin ya se abría paso hacia nosotros, con Edward caminado delante de él. Como siempre estaba increíble, lucía unos pantalones de sport color negro calzados deportivos también negros, camisa a cuadros desprendida al frente y sus lentes puestos.

Las personas al reconocerlo se abrían como si el mismo Moisés estuviese apartando las aguas del mar Rojo. No pude evitar soltar el aire. Era tremendamente guapo.

_ Oye.._ dijo Kirsten_ de verás que ustedes se aman, se les ve a simple vista_ no contesté a su comentario, solo quería estar en sus brazos.

Nos encontramos a mitad de camino mis brazos se elevaron y prendieron detrás de su cuello, los de él envolvieron mi cintura, elevándome para poder nuestros labios saludarse de forma por demás conocida.

_ Te extrañé mi vida_ sus palabras entraron dulcemente a mi cuerpo, enviando un calor agradable por cada célula que habitaba dentro de mi.

_ También …te extrañé, ya quería verte.

_ Oigan a los dos, amigos…._ la voz de Kirsten nos sacó de nuestro paraíso personal _ pero estamos llamando mucho la atención y les aseguro que quiero llegar al hotel, darme una ducha y comer algo.

_ Hola Kiki.._ Edward se inclinó y besó la mejilla de su amiga. Por primera vez después de estar juntos por más de un año no tuve esa sensación de retorcijo cuando veía a él junto a su coestrella._ ¿ya conociste por fin a mi Bella?_ al decirlo me abrazó más apretadamente.

_ Es hermosa, Ed..con razón te vuelves paranoico cuando estas mucho tiempo lejos_ le cargó con chanza

_ Hey..no digas eso Kiki..

_ Hola Kevin_ corté el momento embarazoso.

_ Señora Bella…

La escuché reír y empezamos a caminar, Kevin ya tomaba mis maletas. Y estaba detrás de nosotros. Edward ofreció llevar la maleta de Kirsten, pero ella no quiso.

Al salir afuera vimos como llegaban corriendo dos personas.

_ Dios.._ dijo al vernos una de ellas_ nos perdimos en algunas calles_ lo siento Kirsten.

_ No te preocupes Matt_ Ella, se encogió de hombros._ no estuve sola.

Por fin se dio por satisfecho y se giró a saludarnos ya que nosotros nos adelantamos unos pasos para dejarlos hablar en privado. O al menor darle esa sensación.

_ Edawrd, Kevin_ y me miró detenidamente, lo mismo que hacia yo, pues era una persona no mayor de treinta y cinco años, un poco excedido de peso , pelo castaño claro, pero con una sonrisa bastante cálida. _ y tu sin duda eres Bella.

_ ¿Cómo está?.

_ Ahora bien_ se inclinó y tomó la maleta de Kirsten.

_ La llevo yo_ dijo ella.

_ Faltaba más, yo vine a buscarte para ayudarte_ se prendió de la maleta y ya empezaba a caminar_ iremos al hotel, mañana debemos trasladarnos a la isla, para la filmación.

_ Esta bien_ dijeron al unísono Edward y Kirsten. Por supuesto eso también me incluiría mí, me dije.

Llegamos al estacionamiento.

Edward se acercó a una camioneta grande no pude mirar que marca era , pero si era muy grande, en el volante estaba una persona nativa de Brasil, su color en extremo moreno, gritaba a las claras su ascendencia carioca.

_ Bella, él es Paolo._ nos saludamos y al acomodarnos, el vehículo se puso en marcha. Edward me abrazó fuertemente y beso la cabeza. Kevin estaba en el asiento del frente junto al chofer. Miré de nuevo al estacionamiento en donde el auto que trasportaba a Kirsten, también estaba saliendo._ ¿Qué tal fue el vuelo?

_ Bien y tranquilo….

_ ¿Tú mamá, que dijo?

_ Ella se puso contenta porque va a ser abuela.

_ ¿Cómo te has sentido?

_ No tengo nada, ni mareos, ni nauseas.

_ Esa es mi chica.

_¿A dónde vamos?

_ Al hotel, que alquiló la producción, y después viajamos mañana una isla en helicóptero.

_ ¿En helicóptero?

_ Aja..¿Tienes miedo?

_ No… bien si._ dije imaginando como podría caerse.

_ Mi amor..no pasará nada.

_ Bueno eso espero.

_ Estas hermosa, mi corazón._ su dedo recorría mi mejilla y besaba mi oreja muy suavemente.

Llegamos al hotel, el auto fue estacionado en el garaje subterráneo, Edward me llevó directamente a los ascensores, en donde teníamos por compañía a Kevin que miraba embelesado los números.

Vi sonreír a Edward cuando me robó un beso, aprovechando la estrategia de nuestro compañero de recinto.

Nos adentramos a la habitación, que debía reconocer, era bastante espaciosa, un pequeño juego de sillones bien mullidos estaban frente a un ventanal que al acercarme y quedé deslumbrada, se veía el océano Atlántico, con sus playas de arenas blancas que eran acariciadas como solo las manos de un amante lo pueden hacer, en un vaivén cadencioso de sus aguas que tomaban un color dorado pues los últimos rayos del sol daban esa tonalidad de oro irreal.

_ ¿Te gusta la playa?

_ Si, es hermosa….las olas_ hablé emocionada_ ¿cómo se llama este lugar?

_ Playa Leblón_ contestó a mi pregunta abrazándome por detrás llevando mi cuerpo a apoyarlo totalmente sobre él._ cada día al terminar la actividad que teníamos programada, llegaba aquí y me sentaba a contemplar esta vista, pero no era eso lo que me mantenía despierto sino el pensar que te tendría junto a mi, en este mismo lugar, que mis manos recorrerían tus caderas._ al ir hablando sus manos tomaban la acción de lo que murmuraba en mis oídos_ que mimaría a tu vientre que acuna a nuestro bebé, acariciaría lentamente esta pequeña curva que se siente_ su boca se cerró en mi cuello, esparciendo besos húmedos en esa parte en donde se une con el hombro_ sostendría con ternura, tus pechos, los abarcaría con mis manos, pensando ¿que impaciente me sentiría? y es cierto porque de ellos quiero prenderme y lamer hasta no pensar en nada más, que el placer de tenerte. Ah….Bella, soñaba con mecerte en mis brazos, acunarte muy suavemente y tendernos a contemplar las estrellas después de habernos amado una y otra vez.

Me estremecí con deleite al imaginarme esa escena.

_ Este paraíso solo es digno de alabar estando tú aquí conmigo, nada podría superar tu belleza y compañía

Di vuelta y acuné su rostro, me perdí en el verde de su mirada, con mis dedos recorrí sus cejas, sus labios, que juguetones mordisquearon las yemas de aquellos que se atrevieron a invadir su cavidad. No pude evitar también abrir mis labios al relejo de los suyos, quería saborear su boca invadir y conquistar la dulzura de sus labios.

Pero sus manos no estaban quietas recorrían mis nalgas, las apretaban y moldeaban encima de mis pantalones.

_ No me canso de pensar, de sentir y de decirlo….Te amo, Edward.

_ Ay mi Bella….te amo más que a mi vida.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho…

_ Me pareció muy agradable Kirsten._ quise zanjar ya ese tema, era mejor..

_ Me alegro que la hayas conocido._ sus manos seguían recorriendo cada palmo de mi espalda_ es muy buena, es una muy buena amiga, a pesar de que hace comentarios un poco inoportunos.

_ Jajaja..¿lo dices por que te pones un poco paranoico?

_ Humm no me pongo así.._ lo escuché como molesto por ello.

_ Pero a mi me gustó… Significa que no me olvidas para nada…que me quieres ver..

_ Siiii..suena como ridículo.

_No, suena tierno, enamorado._ presioné mis palmas en su espalda para acercarlo más a mi cuerpo.

_ Es que es cierto de esa manera me siento.

_ Y eso me hace amarte mucho más.

Volví a darme vuelta y quedarme abrazada a él, sus brazos envolvían mi cuerpo y nuestra vista se perdía en el océano que era inmenso como el amor que nos profesábamos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno amigas…ajaja..¿esperaban un Lemón?..hummm yo también..pero se viene en el otro capitulo el POV de Edward….la noche no termina, pero tuve que acortar el capi..o si no se extendería demasiado…y todavía estoy con varias actividades…..

Las quiero y mucho mas por la paciencia que me tienen..

Un beso de

Rochie C Rohayhu


	31. Chapter 31

CAPITULO XXX

Enterrando las inseguridades.

Edward POV

Serví dos copas de sidra, una bebida que me recomendaron porque no tenia casi alcohol, que se utilizaba en remplazo del champagne, en estas tierras cálidas, su sabor dulzón no se comparaba al burbujeante sabor del original.

Las acomodé en la mesita al lado de la cama, habíamos terminado de cenar en el restaurante acompañados de los miembros de la compañía, presenté a Bella a todos, cada rostro demostró el placer de conocer a mi adorada, además ella fue muy amable con ellos e inclusive tradujo algunos platillos de la carta del Menú, ella hablaba portugués fluidamente.

Un ruido en el baño me indicó que había terminado de ducharse, al igual que lo había hecho yo minutos antes, acomodé mi toalla en la cadera, me incliné y levanté una copa en el momento que salía envuelta en una bata grande para ella.

_ Ya no estoy acostumbrada a este calor_ decía secando su pelo con la toalla.

_ Toma amor, esto te refrescará.

_ ¿Tiene alcohol?_ dudando sostuvo la copa.

_ Me dijeron que tiene muy poco e inclusive está se le da a los niños._ sonreí, pensando que desde ahora me volvería abstemio, bueno en verdad ya había dejado la bebida, después de mi ultimo chasco con ella, la estupidez que cometí y casi por eso la perdí, no valía la pena una gota de eso._ La llaman sidra.

_ Si, sé lo que es sidra, pensé que era Champagne_ Bella subió a la cama pasando sobre mi cuerpo, me había acomodado recostado por la cabecera, al pasar una de sus largas y torneadas piernas sobre las mías, la retuve allí

_Humm, quédate así_ la sostuve de sus redondeces que eran mi tentación, acaricié con suavidad mientras la sentaba sobre mis caderas_ te extrañé, ¿ya te lo había dicho?_ al ver que asentía mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida_ bueno no me interesa repetirlo una y otra vez…_ mis manos se fueron al lazo de la bata de baño, abriéndola para dejar a la vista sus pechos llenos que hacían una curva tentadora coronado con pezones rosados, levantados impúdicamente hacia mi rostro._ Estas más hermosa cada día.

_ Eres un romántico mi corazón, me pone feliz que me demuestres a cada momento que me amas.

_ No sólo te amo…moriría por ti, cada momento a tu lado para mi es el paraíso_ con cada palabra, mi dedo índice recorría cada seno para luego llegar al centro de su tórax y empezar a descender pasando su ombligo y continuar bajando hasta sus vellos que ocultaban a mi vista ese tesoro que anhelaba saborear, ese deseo tan grande me hizo tensar mucho más debajo de ella._ ¿Y tú mi corazón me extrañas hasta ese punto en que eres capaz de dejar todo como lo haría yo?

_ ¿Me lo preguntas?_ dejó su copa en la mesita y se acercó a mi pecho, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello_ he dejado mi familia, mi país, todo por ti…cada cosa que he hecho, grita que te amo con locura_ sus dedos jugaban con mi pelo detrás de mi oreja_ ¿Me preguntas eso?

_ Soy estúpido..no me hagas caso..es la vanidad egocéntrica que me hace decir sandeces.

La escuche reír, pero me distraía sus pechos pegados al mío, la retiré un poco y bajé mi cabeza a lamer esas coronas rosadas que no hacían más que incitar mi libido.

_ Ámame, como solo tu sabes hacer, tómame, hazme tuya…._ sus manos levantaron mi cabeza para unir sus labios a los míos, nuestras bocas se devoraron, no había suavidad, había pasión desbordada, mi lengua invadía su cavidad, saboreaba su esencia. Con impaciencia deslice la bata dejándola desnuda sobre mi deseo, sin contemplaciones tiré la toalla que hasta ese momento cubría mis caderas. _ jamás habrá otro en tu lugar..sólo tu eres el dueño de mi cuerpo..solo a ti te lo he entregado.

Sus palabras no hacían más que enardecer mi sangre, mis manos recorrieron sus muslos abiertos sobre mis caderas para luego mis dedos deslizarse en el vértice de sus caderas, su esencia bañaba mi sexo, estaba más que lista para recibirme, quise moverme para acomodarla de espaldas, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

_ Ahora_ dijo incorporándose un poco, para ella misma sentarse y deslizarme dentro de su centro._ Ahhh.._ sus quejidos empezaron a subir de tono a medida que se movía levantando su pelvis y rotándolo sobre mi eje. Apreté mis labios sobre su cuello, besando su pulso y tratando de contener lo más posible mi orgasmo, cada vaivén de ella, me llevaba al límite de mi placer, quería llegar, mi semilla estaba a solo un empuje de ser liberada_ Dios, amor, no pares_ mis manos fueron a sus caderas cuando la sentí estremecer y empezar a abrazar mi sexo en su interior, no dejé de moverle las caderas para también poder alcanzar ese éxtasis…Mi boca cubrió la de ella y la llevé a acostarla de espaldas para continuar con mis embestidas, sus piernas las poyé sobre mis hombros dándome una posición por demás ventajosa. Por su expresión, sus movimientos de cabeza que no paraba de agitarse sobre las sábanas y las contracciones del orgasmo. Bella estaba disfrutando de unos orgasmos múltiples.

_ ¡Edward….!_ su boca quedó abierta, su pecho subía y bajaba con un ritmo irregular, su cuerpo se encontraba bañado en una fina capa de sudor igual que el mío. Sus brazos estaban sueltos, desmadejados_ me has matado y vuelto a la vida.

Yo no me separé de su cuerpo; me acosté a su lado y la atraje a mis brazos sin salir de ella. Todo mi ser estaba en sintonía con ella.

Mis manos acariciaban sus caderas. Mientras que sus dedos jugaban con mi vello en el pecho.

_ Si es una niña, desearía que se pareciera a ti_ levanté un dedo y lo pasé por sus pezones_ eres hermosa, mi tesoro invaluable.

_ Si es un niño, adoraría que tuviera tus ojos, tu boca, tu pelo_ no pude evitar soltar una carcajada

_ pobre de mi hijo, lo llamaran de muchas formas por ser casi pelirrojo.

_ ¿De qué te quejas? ¡Eres hermoso, todos te adoran!.

_ Solo tú me tienes en ese concepto.

_ Si, yo te adoro…eres mío.

_ Soy tuyo y de nadie más, Bella_ la abracé más fuerte_ recuerda que tú eres la única, que eres dueña de mi cuerpo, de mis caricias, de mi corazón.

Lentamente me retiré de ella y me senté a buscar un poco más de sidra de la cubitera de hielo. Ella fue al baño y regresó enseguida

_ ¿Me servís un poco de la sidra fría?._ Bella se acomodó sobre las almohadas.

Le pasé su copa y me apoyé a su lado.

_ ¿Cuando tienes cita con Aro?

_ La semana que viene.

_ Bien, estaremos de vuelta para eso. ¿Quieres que te pase tu camisón?

_ Hace calor, pero el aire acondicionado me producirá dolor de vientre.

_ Quédate así, yo te taparé con la sábana y abrazaré para que no te enfríes. _ al terminar de decirlo, la abracé desde atrás apoyando su espalda a mi pecho y mi mano abierta sobre su vientre. Para mí este momento era insuperable, tenerla así junto a mí._ duerme princesa, mañana será un día largo.

_ Hasta mañana mi amor…

_ Que duermas bien dulzura.

Bella POV

El viaje a la isla fue emocionante, pensé que iba a morirme de miedo, pero la experiencia superó a las expectativas negativas de un viaje catastrófico en helicóptero.

Kirsten, le tomaba el pelo a cada momento a Edward, en especial, por el hecho de que estaba pendiente al menor gesto de mi rostro. Yo no sabía si enfadarme con ella o compartir su chanza. Pero era muy refrescante su compañía, no era para nada creída y hablaba abiertamente de todo lo que se le ocurría. Me imaginé que era por su edad.

Ya en la isla nos acomodamos en nuestras habitaciones, el lugar en donde filmarían era paradisiaco.

_ Bueno Bella_ dijo Kirsten_ ¿sabes lo que se filmará aquí hoy y mañana verdad?.

La verdad es que no había pensado en eso, pues con todo lo que había pasado en ese mes, me había olvidado de la trama de los libros. Recién en ese momento caí en la cuenta, de que parte de la película estábamos hablando. No pude evitar que mis ojos la miraran sorprendidos.

_ Ahhh ¿has leído los libros?

_ Si_ mi voz era casi un murmullo_ los he leído.

_ Bueno, pues se deben querer mucho como para que Edward justamente te haya traído, para hacer contigo aquí esas escenas. Yo estaría realmente incomoda si mi pareja ronda por aquí estando yo filmando en la cama con otro._ me tomó la mano y la apretó_ él es un buen hombre, es un gran amigo, te ama y por lo que veo tu también. No quiero que cambies tus sentimientos por culpa del tipo de trabajo que tiene que realizar. Recuerda, tú lo conociste sabiendo lo que era, sabiendo que tipo de actividad o situación debe enfrentar en una momento determinado._ volvió a apretar mi mano_ él te ama, si besa a una mujer en la película, le pagan por hacer eso, sólo es su trabajo, cuando te besa a ti lo hace porque te ama y su pago es el amor con el cual le correspondes.

No pude evitar mirarla sorprendida y agradecida. En un impulso la abracé y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro.

_ Kirsten_ murmuré.

_ Dime Kiki.

_ Kiki, gracias.

_ No me des las gracias hasta mañana_ se sonrió_ mañana filmo con Edward unas escenas un poco fuertes y me querrás matar después de eso.

_ No..

_ Oh..créeme que si._ me hizo un guiño y se fue.

Hicimos con el grupo el recorrido por la isla y después decidimos bañarnos en el pequeño muelle frente a la casa, mientras el personal trabajaba montando el set para la filmación de esa noche. Me había puesto un biquini blanco y Kiki uno de color lila.

_ Tenemos la misma complexión, casi podrías pasar por mi de espaldas, tengo teñido el pelo casi de tu mismo tono._ señalaba su cuerpo.

La miré era cierto

Estuvimos bromeando sobre todos y de todos, no podía creer como el ambiente de la isla nos había aflojado las tensiones. El agua resultó cálida, muy estimulante.

_ Bien armaremos un equipo de futbol americano_ kiki, estaba en sus anchas _ Kevin tu harás equipo conmigo, este la miró sorprendido_ Edward, ¿dejarás que juegue?

_ Él puede decidir por si mismo.

_ ¿Kevin?_ kirsten le dijo suplicante_ si…

_ Bueno_ contestó este.

Jugamos durante media hora como desaforados, el bullicio atrajo a los demás y empezaron a alentarnos, algunos tomaron partido por Kiki y kevin, otros por nosotros. Al final el partido ganamos por un punto.

_ Ganamos _ grité saltando por la espalda del Edward.

_ No se vale._ dijo haciendo pucheros Kiki_ la próxima les ganamos.

Llegó la noche y Edward se acercó a mi lado a sentarse en la hamaca, estaba leyendo la escena, por eso lo había dejado para que se concentre. Esperaba que en cualquier momento me comentase que filmaría, pero ya me imaginaba que sería.

_ Bella_ lo escuche serio_ ahora filmaremos la escena de la luna de miel, en el agua, tendremos que estar casi desnudos Kiki y yo.

Ya lo sabía pero escucharlo de sus labios y la angustia que se percibía en ellos, me ablandó el corazón con respecto a esa escena.

_ No te preocupes, mi amor, me quedaré aquí, para que estés tranquilo, recuerda que ya leí la escena.

_ No, al contrario, quiero que vayas a la playa y veas como se filmará.

_ ¿Quieres que vaya a la playa?

_ ¿Lo harás?

_ Si_ ¿Dios en que lio me metía?

Alrededor de las 19:30 de la tarde cuando el crepúsculo dio su último toque todos estábamos en la playa. Yo me había ubicado un poco apartada, Edward estaba con un traje de buzo enrolladlo en las caderas, pues de esa manera simularía estar desnudo, cuando comprendí eso, largué un hondo suspiro. Busqué a Kiki y la vi con una toalla en los hombros, tenia puesto un biquini de color verde, muy breve. Ella hablaba y gesticulaba con el director de la película. De repente Mat el que ayudaba al director creo que era el coproductor, no sabía bien, caminó hacia Edward y él se metió al agua, ubicándose de espaldas a la playa.

En eso vi a Kiki, quitarse la toalla dejarla caer al suelo y caminar hacia Edward, desató la parte de arriba de su biquini y quedó parada detrás de Edward pero en la arena.

La filmación duró como dos horas, cada detalle era repetido para corregir errores, mis manos, se crisparon como dos veces, una en cuanto Kiki se colocaba delante de él, desnuda de la parte superior y la siguiente vez cuando se besaron y sumergieron en el agua.

Al terminar de filmar Edward caminó rápidamente hacia mí y al llegar me alzó de mis brazos estrechándome fuertemente a su pecho húmedo y me besó sin contemplaciones.

_ Esto quería hacerlo yo_ siguió besándome.

_ Eyyy..chicos, mira que algunos estamos sin nadie a quien acurrucarnos…._ miré a Kiki y ella me hizo un guiño_ ¿no te has enfadado?

_ No_ dije también negando con la cabeza. Lo que habíamos hablado, me había ayudado, caminé hacia ella y la abracé nuevamente_ debes tener coraje para hacer lo que hiciste.

_ Gracias Bella.

_ ¿Bueno, que cenaremos?_ Edward nos abrazó a ambas_ tengo hambre.

_ Yo también _ dije.

_ Y yo…

Nos reunimos todos a cenar una barbacoa, junto a una gran fogata.

Estaba acurrucada entre las piernas de Edward y comíamos asado en broche, la carne metida en unos palitos de madera rustica y cocinada al fuego directo.

Todos pasaron una guitarra a Edward pidiéndole cantar una canción, lo miré sorprendida pues lo que más le gustaba era su piano.

_ Cántanos algo….

_ Esta bien _ sostuvo la guitarra y me salí de mi lugar preferido_ recuéstate aquí hermosa, dijo acomodando un almohadón._ la primera va para ti

Durante una hora, nos pasamos escuchándolo cantar y aceptar pedidos.

Pero rendidos nos retiramos a dormir. Mañana era otro día de trabajo para ellos.

Estaba acostada en la cama cuando Edward salió del baño con solo un bóxer.

_ ¡Que día!_ suspiró.

_ Ven aquí amor- me acomodé mejor y Edward se colocó pegadito a mi. Atraje su cabeza sobre mi pecho y acaricie suavemente sus pelo._ deja que te mime.

_ Amor..estoy cansado…si_sus brazos se enrollaron a mi cintura_ pero no estoy muerto_ giró sobre si y su boca se pegó a mi cuello_ quiero comerte entera.

La noche tardó en tocar a su fin, una sinfonía cadenciosa de amor elevó su melodía varios minutos más.

Tres días intensos siguieron a la filmación de la película, mi amistad con Kiki, creció y las personas de la producción se portaron muy amables.

Tocamos el inició del fin de semana siguiente volando de regreso a Inglaterra. Estábamos bronceados y felices.

La aeromoza trajo un jugo que había pedido Edward, porque solo había picoteado para el almuerzo.

Tomé un trago, pero por algún motivo no me sentó bien, se me revolvió el estomago.

_ Edward, necesito ir al baño.

Solicito se levantó y me acompañó.

Entré y no pude evitar, lo poco que había comido lo tiré, un sudor frio me cubrió, sentía que mis piernas temblaban, lavé mi cara y abrí la puerta.

Edward preocupado se acercó.

_ Bella, amor, ¿estas bien?

_ No….ayúdame a llegar al asiento._ envolviendo mi cintura caminamos hasta el asiento_ parece que lo que comí me hizo mal.

_ Pediré agua para vos.

_ Si..

Después de la pequeña descompensación, el vuelo fue tranquilo.

Hicimos las escalas con una preocupación atroz de parte de Edward.

Yo rogué poder llegar bien a casa. Pero para suerte mía, no me sentí de nuevo mal.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias por esperar, pues el capi no lo había terminado, pues me puse a trabajar para armar el otro Blog..cuando tuve problemas con Rohayhu.

Gracias por el poyo a todos.

Rochie C. Rohayhu


End file.
